The Ultimate Struggle
by LaadyBelikov
Summary: This is what you call survival of the fittest. Its the ultimate challenge for Rose, battling the best of the best. Dimitri included. Sorry for the stupid summary not good at these ! :P Read though !
1. Chapter 1

*** Disclaimer : I don't own VA or its characters all rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Where should I begin? My best friend Vasilisa Dragomir has just became Queen. She was the last in her line, which means she needs top of the line protection, which equals top of the line guardians. I, of course, am one of the best. What's my problem you ask? My problem is that my bad ass skills are being tested. We are both against this completely but a so called 'guidance advisor' thinks otherwise. So now myself and who knows however many other people are thrown into battle. The best of the best. Against? each other. The five that prove themselves worthy enough will get the job. This should be a piece of cake, for me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Attention everyone, Today will be the first of many days you will spend fighting for your lives. This is a special test that will prove your skills and talents and among many other things. You will need to understand that you are by yourself. The five best will be left standing. You will return here each and every week for body count and everyday for necessities to life. Good luck and remember _they come first._"

As the woman finished speaking, I had already taken my time to look around. How was I suppose to kill fellow guardians. Two were my friends. None of this seemed at all right. There were about twenty individuals and only five would make it out alive. We were suppose to kill with no mercy. No only that we, each of us guardians would not be the only threat to our lives. We had other challenges. Strigoi. But that was expected.

(First Day)

I had made my way to back were Eddie and Mason**(he is not dead in my story !)** were standing.

"Castile, Ashford," I said with my man eating smile.

"Hathaway," Eddie said smiling.

"Rose, glad to see you're in a good mood," Mason said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Me in a good mood, highly unlikely." I said removing his arm, "we ready to be the last ones standing?"

"Of course," Eddie said smiling.

"If i'm not standing i'll be laying on top of you," Mason smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not even in your dreams," I said smiling. I turned around to look at the rest of the competition. Some looked really aggressive. Some had formed alliances like myself, Eddie, and Mason. One person stood out to me. He was tall. He was very attractive and I mean this guy was hot. He had brown hair that was tied back. He also had dark brown eyes. Dark brown eyes that were looking back at me. He looked a little mysterious. Something about him made me want to learn about him.

"Rose, close your mouth and stop drooling on my foot," Eddie said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Shut up. I was not drooling." I said trying to wipe my mouth in a surreptitious way. I glanced toward the guys way again. He was still looking at me. I turned away.

"Do we get to know names?" I asked.

"You just want to know your wannabe boyfriend's name," Eddie teased.

"Oh shut up. I wouldn't want him to be my boyfriend when I have Mase, Its not like he would let me pursue it, right?"

"Of course not Rose, You'll be mine one day, and that one day will come soon."

"We'll see about that. So what are we doing today? Do we go into action right away?"

"We're suppose to be meeting new people today, tomorrow we're into the action," Mason said smiling.

"That's strange," I said frowning.

"What is?" Eddie asked.

"Why would they want us to meet new people, we consider them friends and then we'd have to kill them."

"Its a test of will. If we run into someone we meet that used to be a friend and turned strigoi we'd have to be able to kill them."

"I see. But still this whole arrangement is stupid. We're the best for a reason. All of us should be used to protect Lissa not just five of us."

"Its not our call," This came from neither Mason nor Eddie. I turned around to see that guy. I really needed to learn his name. His words were laced with a Russian accent. In another other situation that would sound unbelievably sexy.

"So whose call is it?" I asked folding my arms.

"That's not important what's important is for us to do what we're suppose to do."

"And you are?"

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov." He said extending a hand. Which I glanced at and ignored.

"Ahh you see . . umm . .Belikov was it? I, don't do what I'm _suppose_ to do." I said aggressively.

"She never does," Eddie said smiling.

"And your name is?" Belikov said looking at me.

"Rose Hathaway," I said with a man eating smile.

"Nice to know who my competition is. Hope you're as good as they say you are."

"I'm not. I'm better." I said with a smirk on my face.

"We'll see, Roza" he said walking away.

"That's not my name," I called to him but he continued walking without another word.

I turned around to see Mason looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and started walking away.

"What?" I asked again. This time I turned to look at Eddie who just slung an arm around me and laughed.

"Rose, that was Dimitri Belikov, he's like a god." Eddie said walking and stopping where Mason had stopped.

"Psh. .him. . a god? Yea right. You're exaggerating."

"Okay Rose, but there is a reason he's here and that's it." I took a glance at him. He looked dangerous but I could take him. His gaze met mine. Well see how Godly he is. .

**

* * *

**

Well there you guys go the first chapter to my new story. Tell me what you think! Review Review Review ! Chapter 2 will be up after you guys do ! :) I will add twists and turn so bare with me until that happens ! :) I'll make it as Good(or well, whatever) as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will be written in more than just Rose's point of view. It will also be in others like Dimitri, Mason, and whoever else. But mostly it will be Rose. So this chapter is in Dimitri and Rose's.**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess : The amount of Dhampirs there are. . lets say more than they said there were in VA ! :)**

***Disclaimer : Don't Own VA. Only this story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Day 2)

**DPOV**

There was something about that girl from yesterday. She hasn't left my mind since I saw her. Rose. Roza. There was something that was pulling me to her. I needed to get her off my mind. Today was the first day of the competition and it wouldn't be hard for me. I knew we had grounds to cover. We would have to find our way and other things we needed to survive. We had to build or find shelter. We were told to take our stakes. I was really uncomfortable and reluctant in killing some of these people. They were colleagues. They told us we had to keep count of the strigoi and people we killed. They would also be keeping count as well. They'd be watching is what they said. Aside from that I hoped Rose would make it out alive. She looks really strong. As long as we stay out of each others' ways we'd be fine.

"Hey you Beli-whatever," I heard a voice call. I turned around to see the face of Roza strolling toward me.

"Belikov," I corrected and watched her stop in front of me. She was amazingly built. She had a very nice body. Her face. . her face was beautiful. Then her hair. It looked soft and inviting. I wanted to touch it. Take it in my hands and- No. I can't be thinking like this.

"Do you see something you like?" Rose said with a smirk on her face.

"Not entirely," I tried to sound as uninterested as possible. Putting my guardian mask into place.

"Well I came over here to wish you luck, and to tell you to stay away from me if you want to survive. It would be a waste if I had to kill you," She said winking and walking away. Kill me? Her kill me? That would be very unlikely. Not that I was completely full of myself but I knew she couldn't take me. And a waste? I wondered what she meant by that. Was she saying she found me as attractive as I found her? Is that why it would be a waste. I looked at her walking away and then two guys joined her. One of them had red hair. He looked at me before putting an arm around Rose. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Something about that made me want to hurt him.

**RPOV**

I walked back to where I was, after having a conversation with Dimitri. I was soon joined by Mason and Eddie. Mason put an arm around me.

"Hey babe," he said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ashford what did I tell you? All these pet names you keep calling me aren't going to make me consider saying yes to you more."

"Its still worth a shot," Eddie said winking at me. I shook my head.

"Hey, you're Rose right?" A girl said stopping me from walking. I'm guessing one of her friends or someone was beside her.

"I am, who wants to know?" I demanded.

"Name's Alex, Alex Smith." she said. I nodded my head toward the other girl.

"This is Layla, my sister." Alex said.

"This is Mason and Eddie," I said introducing them.

"I know who they are," Alex said pink filling her cheeks. Eddie raised an eyebrow but Mason seemed very unconcerned.

"We were wondering if-" Layla started.

"Look we're not here to make friends," I interrupted.

"We're not trying to make friends only form alliances. Watch out for each other."

"I'll think about it," I said looking at them both. Alex looked strong. I could take her. Maybe with a little struggle. Layla didn't look as strong as Alex but she looked like she could do damage.

"Attention please, all guardians are to meet in the parking lot. I repeat all guardians are to meet in the parking lot. Thank you." A voice said over the loudspeaker.

"We don't have forever." Alex said looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"What do you guys think?" I asked Eddie and Mason.

"All for it," Eddie exclaimed quickly.

"I guess," Mason said

"Fine, we have an alliance, but i'll say it now, if you even try to screw us over, words can't explain of what i'll do to you." I threatened. Alex nodded. I sighed and turned around and made my way to the parking lot. With Eddie and Mason following. As soon as we got out there, I saw Lissa. I ran to her. Only before I got there, I was cut off by really big guardians.

"Its okay, I want to speak with her," Lissa said to them and they stepped aside.

"Can't speak to my best friend without her permission," I joked. She smiled.

"They acted like I was going to kill you," I joked again and the guardians looked at me.

"They were only doing their job." Lissa said before hugging me," You sure you want to do this? I can sneak you out."she whispered. I laughed.

"Lissa you know as well as I do if I get caught I'd be killed. I don't want to do this but I will if I have to. For my life as well as yours." I said trying to sound confident.

"I know, but as the Queen I feel so powerless in helping you. She said its for the best and I have tried to talk against it. The council took a vote and I have no say. But I told the supervising guardians, that will step in if anything goes wrong that, I want you alive." She said giving a small smile.

"I'll be fine Liss. Don't worry." I said with a smile.

"Little Dhampir," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Adrian. He had taught Lissa some of the things to spirit. And vice versa. She had learned to dream walk and read auras. He had learned to heal and something else that I forgot. He told me once, that he liked me and would do anything for me. I just didn't see him that way. He understood and we're good friends. But that didn't stop him from trying or flirting with me.

"Adrian," I said with a man eating smile.

"I hate to see you doing this Rose, I want to sneak you away so bad," he said pulling me into him.

"As I told her, You know as well as I do that I'd be killed. That's the penalty of trying to sneak out of this, remember?" I uttered pushing away from him. He smiled.

"That is why I said I want to, not that I was going to."

"Rose you know we just don't want to see anything happen to you," Lissa said.

"I know."

"Your Majesty we have to get going now, everyone is here." One of the big guardians informed. I think his name was-

"Thank you Guardian Fletcher," Lissa said with a small smile. Fletcher? I was way off. I hugged Lissa a last time before going to join the rest of the crowd. They had us lined up so Lissa could talk to each and everyone of us. Once she got to me, she sighed. I felt trust, sadness, and worry flood through the bond.

"Rose, Good luck. Be safe. And Kick everyone's asses if you have to." she said whispering the last part. She smiled and moved on to the next person. When she was done with everyone, she took one last glance and looked away. To my surprise they blind folded us. Actually it wasn't that big of a surprise. They told us their would be ten to a van. Each person would get dropped off and a guardian would escort them some where in the forest,which wasn't very small, take off their blind fold and leave. They told us from that point on, we kill who we find. They told us we would be hunting at night and sleeping by day. They said it was a test of strategy. The rules consisted of : No Relationships, No speaking of this to anyone if we run into people not of the battle. The third and most important rule was No Escaping. The penalties of breaking these rules were imprisonment and death. It all seemed very unfair. But we couldn't do anything about it. The last thing they said was, "We'll be watching."

I waited and waited as I felt the van stop, people got out, and after a while someone came back and the door shut. I continued to wait until it was my turn. I felt someone take a hold of my hand and we stepped out of the van. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. I heard scuffling and other noises among the forest. I was told to start walking by the guardian who guided my way. I heard the crunching of branches and leaves under my feet. It felt like hours had past before the guardian told me to stop walking. My blind fold was removed. I blinked a couple of times for everything to come into focus. We were still running on nocturnal schedule so everything was dark.

"Good Luck, Kill them first before they kill you and remember No hesitation." the guardian said before leaving. He sent me off wandering and told me not to look back. Not. Once. Being me I didn't comply. I watched him leave and once he was out of sight range I noted the things around. There was a big bush that kind of looked like a huge bowl. It was tall but easy to climb up. I'd remember that and use that to get to a road. Twenty people in a huge forest killing one another. . No words could describe how twisted this all was. It was still very dark out. It would be a while before I could get any sleep and even then, I couldn't be fully unconscious. I had to be aware.

I was wearing a hoodie and had my stake in my pocket and kept my hands in my pocket. The clouds were blocking the moon, but the some of the stars were helping with the light. I started making little marks of where to return to and marking my trail. I made it look as natural as possible. As I made my way toward a tree to make another mark. I heard the sound of a twig break. I turned around quickly. Studying everything. My hand was gripped tightly around my stake. I spotted a dark figure. I prepared myself for what was to come. I tried to hide myself in shadows as it moved closer. I don't think it saw me. I crouched down careful not to make any it was close enough, I made my move. I knocked them down. Thank god for the element of surprise. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. We rolled around in the leaves. Struggling for dominance. After a long session of fighting, whoever it was lost their stake after I made a strike to their head after taking a few hits and blows here and there. I raised my stake and tried to strike them but the caught hold of my wrist. Holding it hard and keeping it away from themselves. I tried to push hard. I was making good progress. I was moving closer to them, almost touching them. The clouds that were blocking the moon moved away and the light reveal someone. Someone who had a look of shock and determination. I felt something in my arm falter.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter sorry to leave you all with such a cliffie ! I'm extremely tired and I don't want to write anymore. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't want you guys to try and hunt me down. :)**

**Who did she almost kill?**

**Review and tell me who you think it was ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UnderworldVampirePrincess : For your first question, No Janine is not there. Like you said its for Dhampirs that don't have a moroi or Dhampirs who volunteered to be Lissa's guardians. For your second question you will have to wait and see. **

***Disclaimer : VA is not owned by me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The grip on my hand didn't loosen. It was someone I wasn't expecting to run into so soon. Hell it was someone I told myself I wouldn't attack. It was Mason.

"Mase," I breathed quietly. My breathing was heavy. Mason was staring at me cautiously. His grip slowly released and I put the stake into my pocket and hugged him. I felt like if the clouds didn't move I would have lost him. All his features were masked by the dark so I couldn't make him out. And since neither of us said anything I wouldn't have known. I would have to live with that guilt if I did kill him.

"Rose this isn't the safest place to be hugging." He told me. I brought my mouth down to his to shut him up. I just wanted him to know how happy I was to have him alive and not killed by my hands. He seemed surprised by the kiss, but kissed back. When I pulled back, I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'm so happy I didn't kill you." I said helping him up.

"You and me both but you weren't that close. I could have thrown you off."

"Maybe"

"So you agree?"

"Not at all." I said putting on my man eating smile. He shook his head. We looked for his stake together. We found it after about ten minutes of looking. We had rolled far from where I made him dropped it. After we regathered ourselves, we started walking around.

"I'm guessing you haven't found Eddie," I said lightly just in case there was people around.

"Not yet, we should go look for him. I don't want anything to happen to him," Mason said looking at me. We stopped walking.

"There's no telling who we will run into. I really don't want to kill anyone unless they are strigoi. Plus, Eddie is strong he can handle anything. . except me of course." I smiled. I knew Eddie couldn't handle me.

"We know. That's why we don't test you. Eddie knows not to take your donuts anymore." Mason said with a light chuckle. I thought about the memory.

Once when Lissa had brought me a box of donuts in the fourth grade. Eddie walked over, stole one, and shoved it in his mouth, before I could get it back. I chased him around the school. I finally caught him and hit him hard in the stomach. They had to get guardians to pull me off of him. I threaten to take a knife and cut the donut out of him. From then on, he never even tried to look at one of my donuts. As it should be. I giggled at the memory. I hoped Eddie would make it out alright. My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of ruffling and grunting. Mason and I stopped moving. I quickly scanned the forest for the source of the noise. I saw two people fighting. I pulled Mason behind tree quietly.

"Rose, does this competition make you want me more because-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. Apparently he hadn't heard the noise. I pointed to where the people where. I looked at the tree. It seemed simple to climb. I climbed it and Mason was still staring at the people when he turned to look back at me, I was already above him. He looked around.

"Rose," he whispered. I stuck my hand out of the tree. He used it and climbed up. I told him to be quiet and not to fall. I moved closer so I could catch a glimpse of the people fighting. I watched each of them. They had amazing skills. Blocking, kicking, striking. It was two guys. One was taller than the other. I tried to see who they were. I tried to hold in my gasp when I saw who it was.

"Stay here," I whispered to Mason.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked as I climbed down the tree. I couldn't answer him. I had to help. I made my way over to the guys, walking as fast as I could, while being quiet. As soon as I reached them, they turned their attention to me.

"Don't move," I demanded looking at both of them.

"Rose, I can take him," Eddie growled. I turned my attention to the other guy. Dimitri.

"I told you if you wanted to survive, to stay out of my way. Leave Eddie alone." I hissed.

"Rose, I can take care of myself." Eddie argued. My eyes never left Dimitri's. He looked enticing. He was sweating and he had this aftershave radiating of of him. I could smell it even with all the other smells going on.

"You heard me," I addressed to Dimitri. Anger was steaming from his face. I took a hold of Eddie's hand.

"Rose," Eddie tried to argue and pull back. I snatched his shirt.

"C'mon," I said pulling him with me. He continued to be reluctant. After a lot of threats and a couple hits, he complied. I glanced back to see Dimitri still looking at us. His eyes never left us. I told Eddie to go on and I told him Mason would be waiting. I walked back toward Dimitri.

**EPOV**

I sighed as I walked to where Rose told me Mason would be. I didn't understand why she wouldn't let me continue my face down with Belikov. I mean I wanted to see if he was as bad ass as everyone said he was. He was pretty good when we were fighting. Plus I was making progress when we were. I walked with my thoughts. I reached where Rose told me Mason would be. I called to him and heard no reply.

"Mase, its Eddie," I called. Then I heard ruffling and he dropped out of the tree.

"Where's Rose," he asked. His face filled with concern.

"Dude, you seriously need to get your mind off her," I said climbing up the tree. I heard him sigh and climb up after me. I found a safe branch to lay against. One that wouldn't break. I leaned against it.

"You don't understand, I can't stop thinking about her. Rose is more than just any other girl-"

"She different. Yeah you told me. I get it." I cut him off closing my eyes. I had a girl running through my mind. It was Alex. I had bumped into her before I bumped into Dimitri. We smacked into each other and I feel on top of her.

_Flashback_

I started walking after they dropped me off. I had no clue where I was going and I felt like I was walking in circles. I passed this creek that I stopped at for a second. I splashed some of the water on my face. I sighed. I wanted to be out killing strigoi not here hunting people I knew and considered friends. I got up from the creek and started walking again. I was staying highly cautious. I turned my head every sound I heard. I heard the rustling of leaves I turned my head. When I turned it back, someone bumped into me. I fell on top of the person. I fell on top of Alex.

"Get off me," Alex hissed. I lifted my face to look into her. Her tone immediately changed.

"Oh I'm sorry Eddie, I was running from what I thought was a bear, all I know was it was fuzzy and then I ran into you and now here we are," She said smiling. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"A bear, really?" I asked getting off of her. She giggled. I could tell by the way she did it she was blushing.

"Hey, it was fuzzy," she said smiling, hitting me lightly on my arm. Alex was a really pretty girl. One I would consider being with if things weren't they way they were. She had brown hair that went down to a little above the center of her back. That looked soft and touchable in her ponytail. Her eyes were a blue-ish green. She had full pink lips. She was tanned, a little lighter than Rose. She was also shorter than Rose.

I smiled, "It could have been anything. Wait, you can handle strigoi but not fuzzy things in a forest."

"Hey, I've heard about those raccoons, they are pretty damn dangerous." I think she was serious. The tone in her voice said she was. The smile on her face said she wasn't.

"So you haven't found you're sister?" I asked. She frowned.

"No, not yet."

"Well i'll hel-"

"Eddie look out."

I turned around to see Belikov.

"Run Alex."

"No, I'll stay to help you."

"No," I told her firmly," Run." She took a while before listening. I put my focus on Dimitri.

"Sorry to ruin your conversation," Belikov said with a smirk on his face.

_End Flashback_

**RPOV**

"Let's make a deal," I said once I reached Dimitri.

"What's the deal?"

"We have an alliance," I proposed. I don't know how it was going to work if only five could make it. If I kept my alliance with Alex and Layla, we'd have six people all together. I would have to work that out later.

"How about we fight for it, the person who ends up winning gets what they want."

"Sounds interesting, prepared to get your ass handed to you," I said with a smirk on my face. We both got into our fighting stances. We circled each other. I was decided if I should lunge. It would give him an advantage if he saw it coming. I shrugged mentally and lunged for him. He managed to dodge it. He caught a hold of my hand. I twisted it out of his hold. I threw a punch toward him followed by more that he blocked all of. He leg made contact with the side of my calve. It was hard enough to make me falter but not hard enough to make me fall. He raised an eyebrow at me. The smirk I had earlier was still plastered on my face.I threw another punch and made contact with his stomach. He winced in pain. I tried to kick him but he caught my leg. I hopped for a while until I used my other leg to kick him and make him let go. He threw some punches which I blocked. The last punch he threw I dodged by ducking. I tried to do a leg sweep but he jumped over it. I got up only to get pinned to the floor.

"Looks like I win Roza, do I still get what I want?" he whispered into my ear. His breath was on my neck. The space between us was none existent. I could feel his warmth. The name Roza, when he said it, it was so sexy. It was laced with his accent and it just made me shutter in a good way.

"Why do you keep calling me Roza its Rose, and depends what do you want?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What if I want you?" He whispered. I didn't say anything. Well what if I wanted him too? This was against the rules and I would do everything I could to become Lissa's guardian. No distractions. Although if I died in this battle I didn't want to die a virgin. Would I give it up to Dimitri I don't know. For now his lips looked so inviting. I wanted to make contact with them. Back to his question.

"What if I want you back?" I whispered so low I'm not sure he heard me. A smile, that made my heart skip a beat, played across his face. The next thing I knew his mouth was on mine. It was more than the kiss I had given Mason, this kiss was filled with want and passion. It was more intimate. I was practically melting in his kiss. His lips were soft. But then I thought of Lissa. I pushed him away.

"We can't do this. I don't want any distractions," I said trying to get up." Since you won I'm guessing there is no alliance." I stood up and Dimitri did too.

"Well, I'm fine with an alliance with you." he said.

"Okay then, We need to find a way to meet up later. Here. We'll meet here."

"Okay," He said looking at me one last time before walking away. I watched him walk away. The sun was going to be rising soon. The sky was getting brighter. I made my way back to Eddie and Mason.

"Ashford, Castile, we need to get going." I said. No answer. I climbed up the tree. They were both sleeping. How the hell do you fall asleep in a tree. Against the tree, yes. In a tree, shake my head.

"Wake up," I yelled. Scaring the shit out of both of them. They almost fell out the tree. I laughed my ass off and climbed out of the tree. Still laughing.

"Rose that's uncalled for." Eddie said brushing himself off.

"That wasn't nice," Mason said frowning,"I was having this awesome dream-"

"That no one cares about. And I'm not nice." I said smirking. They mumbled something.

"Let's go I have a place where we can sleep." I said walking toward the direction of the bowl-like looking bush. I was looking for my marks. I found one and then another. I also looked for the most memorable land marks like certain tree, bushes, and boulders.

"Rose, where the hell are we going?" Eddie groaned.

"Just shut up, stay alert, and keep up." I told him looking for another mark. Once I found the mark. I looked around for the bush, which I spotted quickly. I turned around to face them.

"This is it. That bush right there."

"Its tall," Mason groaned.

"Its suppose to be so no one gets in. I'll check it for things hold on." I climbed up and got in. It was very roomy. Surprisingly it wasn't hard or uncomfortable. I climbed out of it.

"We should take shifts. You guys sleep first and after a while we'll switch." I suggested. They nodded and climbed into the bush. I sighed and checked around the bush for any sign of anyone. The sun hadn't rose yet and even so there was no chance people were going to play it clean. I took a post in a tree. It was comfortable, I could see around the area from above, and I could see Mason and Eddie. I sighed and thought about the events that happened. I almost killed Mason. I kissed Mason. I ran into Eddie and Dimitri. Saved Eddie from his pride. Then kissed Dimitri. There was something wrong with me kissing two boys in one day. Then comparing it in my head while kissing the other one. I sighed again and looked down at Mason. It wasn't that I didn't like him. I wanted to but there wasn't that electric pull. There was kind of one with Dimitri. He still seemed mysterious. I wanted to figure him out. I wanted to see inside his guardian mask. I wanted. . to kiss him again. I heard the rustling of leaves. I shook my thoughts off. This is what I meant by distractions. I looked around and caught sight of Alex. I watched her walk around and study everything. I carefully and quietly climbed down the tree. I walked around her careful not to make any noise.

"Alex," I whispered.

"Layla," She replied turning around. Her face light up then dropped when she saw me.

"No, sorry." I said. She sighed.

"Hi Rose," She said with a wry smile.

"You haven't ran into her?"

"No," she said frowning.

"Well, the sun will be up soon. You should rest. We'll find her tomorrow." She nodded and I pointed to the bush where Eddie and Mason were.

"Climb up and get comfortable."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a shift with you, its no problem. Really."

"I'm fine. We'll switch later." I said and watched her climb into the bush. I took my post back in the tree. It only took about a few minutes for the sun to rise. It was a nice sight. I sighed. I would have visited Lissa but she was either asleep or with Christian. They were soon to get married once this battle was over. I sighed and leaned back against a branch. I was going to be here for a while.

**

* * *

**

Okay not one of my best chapters. In my opinion. I will start on the 4th chapter as soon as possible. I have an idea for the chapters ahead. Hope I haven't disappointed you guys.

Review and I will put up the next chapter ASAP ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilighternproud : If you read my A/N in chapter two. I said that there were a lot more guardians in this story than in the real VA.**

**night23 :Yes that is what she said ! :)**

**This is day 3 because of the time its sometime in the afternoon in the human world which means a.m in theirs. Ohh and there will be a part I take from VA :) I just changed it a little.**

***Disclaimer : I don't own VA ! All rights to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

Chapter 4

(Day 3)

**EPOV**

I woke up to find Alex sleeping on my chest. Her head was on my chest and her arm were wrapped around me. Well at least I thought I woke up. This dream seemed a little to real. She rose and fell with every breath I took. I looked over to find Mason still sleeping. I turned my attention back to Alex. I slowly brought my hand up to her hair. My hand froze when she shifted. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Is this payback?"

"For what,"

"For when I fell on you?" Truthfully I didn't want her to get off me. She giggled.

"No, but if you want me to get off you, I will." Her eyes moved to where my hand was still levitated in the air. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is your hand in mid air?" She asked. I put my hand down.

"I was going to try to wake you up but you obviously woke up before I got a chance to. I guess I just forgot to put my hand back down," I tried to cover.

"Dude shut up," Mason grumbled.

"Sorry." Alex said to Mason getting off me. Soon Rose's head came over the bush.

"Sorry to ruin the time you guys are _suppose _to be spending sleeping. But I'm tired and I want to sleep now. So we're switching." She said climbing in. Alex and I nodded and climbed out. Alex decided one of us should take a near post and a far post. I wanted to talk to Alex. I wanted to get to know her better.

**RPOV**

After I went to sleep, Adrian decided to visit me.

"Hello Little Dhampir."

"What do you want?"

"Ouch that hurt, the pain." He faked hurt, putting his hands over his heart.

"The only pain is having to watch your horrible acting," I said. He frown.

"I only wanted to make sure you were okay. That the was nothing wrong with you. That no one had put hands on your amazing body." he said looking me up and down.

"Well now that you see I'm okay and there is nothing wrong with me, are you going to leave?" It was a little refreshing to see Adrian's face but I wasn't going to admit that. Plus I knew he wouldn't leave.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily,"Adrian said walking over to me," and I happened to notice you didn't say no one had put hands on your body."

"How's Lissa?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She's good. She's still worrying about you. Another reason why I'm here. She wanted me to check up on you."

"Why didn't she check up on me?"

"She's been exhausted lately. And she doesn't know how late she has to stay up to wait for you to be sleeping."

"I see."

"How is the competition?"

"Its okay. Mason, Eddie, and I are still alive. All long as we're alive, I'm happy."

"Okay Little Dhampir. I will visit you tomorrow." He smiled, kissed me on the cheek and faded away.

I rested a couple of more hours before walking up. I dreamt of Dimitri for some reason. Well he was in the dream. We were at court. Everyone from the battle. Lissa had told the guardians to pull us all out. She didn't want this for us. She decided all of us would be her and Christian's guardian's. She forbid anything like this to ever happen again. Lissa embraced me in a long hug. The next second, we appeared in a big room, decorated. Everyone was dressed fancy. Lissa was wearing a green dress that really brought out her eyes. Christian stood beside her. She was talking to a bunch of royals and Christian looked as if he wanted to leave. I chuckled. I was leaning against the wall in a strapless, above knee, black dress. A pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned around to find Dimitri. He was smiling down at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Is it wrong to give my girlfriend a kiss, in public?" he asked. I smiled.

"No, the public is of no concern to me. But my mother and father might be a concern of yours."

He smiled and pulled me in closer. He lowered his lips so that they were right below my ear and onto my neck. "I'm not worried about them." His breath was warm on my neck. He placed kisses onto it. I pulled away and cupped his face and brought it to mine. His lips crashed down onto mine. He took my hand and we left the ballroom and went to the court yard. I knocked him down onto the grass and laid on top of him. I brought my lips down to his. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. I was expecting to see Dimitri. I was sleeping on top of Mason and his arms were wrapped around me. Tight. I tried to get off of him but I couldn't. I wiggled out of his grasp slowly. I tried not to wake him up but he woke up.

"Good morning baby," Mason whispered.

"Mase, let go of me." he did as I asked. .well he did what he was told. I got up. The sun was leaving the sky. It was about a hour or less until sunset. I climbed out of the bush followed by Mason. I heard arguing. I walked over to where it was coming from.

"You're not welcome here," Eddie growled. He was standing protectively over Alex. She looked like she was admiring him.

"I told you that I'm not here to fight you." Dimitri said looking irritated from the argument.

"Then what are you here for?" Alex asked from behind Eddie. Dimitri eyes shifted to me. Then so did everyone else's.

"What?" I said really aggrivated from everyone staring at me. They all looked away except Dimitri.

"What do you want with Rose," Mason hissed stepping into the conversation. He stepped in front of me in a protective manner. I wasn't like Alex. I wasn't going to stand behind Mason and act defenseless. I pushed him to the side.

"Are you forgetting I can handle myself?" I asked Mason.

"I swear, me and you had this same argument last night," Eddie murmured. I ignored that.

"No," Mason muttered.

"Okay then, so here's the things he's not here to hurt us. He's here to help us. He doesn't harm us and we don't harm him."

"I don't trust him," Mason snapped.

"Well I do, so keep your feelings to yourself." I said looking at everyone's faces.

"Eddie you and him are either going to have to settle your differences or stay away from each other. Either way it doesn't matter to me." I said. Eddie nodded. I'm not sure which choice he picked but like I said it didn't matter to me.

"Now I told Alex we'd look for Layla when we got up. So we should split up and meet here. Don't forget where this is." I told everyone. I already knew Alex would be with Eddie. So I put Mason with them also. I was going to go with Dimitri. Mason pulled me aside.

"I don't think you should be alone with him." Mason said in a low voice.

"And why is that?"

"I told you I don't trust him."

"Well I do. Is it the fact that you don't trust him or do you think he has an interest in me and you're seeing him as competition?" I questioned.

"He is no competition. I just don't trust the guy. After all he was fighting with Eddie last night."

"That was before my arrangement."

"Take me with you."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you, Mase. Now go with Eddie and Alex and we'll meet up here at sunrise." I said walking away. I felt his eyes on me as I went to join Dimitri.

"C'mon Mase," I heard Eddie called to Mason. I turned around to see Mason eyes shooting daggers at Dimitri as he joined Eddie and Alex. As soon as they disappeared I looked at Dimitri and we started walking.

"So Comrade, how did you find me?"

"Comrade?" He asked with a raise eyebrow. Damn why could everyone do that but me.

"Yes, Comrade. How did you find me?" I repeated.

"Don't worry about that." he said smirking. I sighed and we continued walking.

"So why do you want to protect Lissa?"

"Well I was assigned to be one of her guardians until they through us all into this. Why do you?"

"Because she's my best friend. And her parents wanted me to be her guardian. I promised them I would be."

"I see."

"Yup. Did you have a charge before her."

"Yes, my best friend, Ivan Zeklos." **(I'm changing the story you guys.)**

"And what happened to him."

"Strigoi," he said. I glanced at him. His eyes flickered with pain.

"Did he get killed on your watch?" I could see this was an uncomfortable topic, but if he was going to be guarding my best friend, I needed to know.

"No, I was on my way back from going to court because Queen Tatianna wanted to speak to me. When I was pulling up in the driveway I seen something was wrong. There was no guardian on duty. Even though we had wards we still wanted to have guards patrolling around. I got out the car and ran to the front door. I noticed a body slumped again one of the trees. I ran over to see a fellow guardian. His neck was snapped. I went inside to find everyone killed. Some drained of their blood and others killed in more brutal ways. I searched the whole house looking for Ivan, and he was no where to be found." He had his guardian mask on, but I could see the pain in his eyes. It was also filled with remorse.

"Do you think if you were there you would have made a difference?"

"Yes, I could have at least help. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten killed so easily. Maybe Ivan would still be here. There is no telling."

"Its okay to be sad you know."

"What?" he said looking at me.

"You have a blank face but when you talk about it you have pain in your eyes. Its okay to be sad about losing a friend. Especially if you were close to him." He adverted his face from mine.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Lissa." I looked at the sky. The sun was just about to go down.

"How about we watch the sun set?" I suggested. He nodded. I looked for the tallest tree. I climbed up first and found a tall strong branch. We were high above the ground. The sun was vanishing under the horizon. It was about half way gone. The sky was purple, pink,red, and orange. It was really a pretty sight. Dimitri seemed to be lost in thought.

"You still thinking about Ivan?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just enjoy the sunset for now," I said taking his hand. He looked at me. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back his face remained blank. His eyes showed a sparkle of interest. I hadn't noticed I had been leaning in.

"I think we should get going," he said. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You're probably right." I said. Our faces were still close. We stayed there for a long time not saying anything. The sun had left a long time ago. It was now dark. I looked up to see the stars above. I looked back at Dimitri. I wanted to kiss him, but I pulled away and climbed out of the tree. Dimitri following. We continued walking the way we were before we watched the sunset. The walk was silent. I wasn't awkward though. My head was filled with thoughts. Dimitri seemed to be studying the area. I stopped walking. I gripped his hand. He looked at me. I pointed ahead. We had found the road. We could get out of this forest. I looked around. No cars. I looked across the street and found a little diner. I had about forty-five dollars on me, that Lissa had gave me before we departed. I turned around to mark a tree so we'd know where to go back to.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat." I took his hand and pulled him across the street. We both looked a little rough from sleeping in the forest. I tried to pull my hair into a nice pony tail. When that didn't work, I let it hang down. I gave Dimitri my hair tie and he pulled his hair back. I fixed my clothes and we walked into the diner. We got a couple of looks. We sat at table and a girl with short curly blonde hair walked over. She handed us menus.

"What can I get ya'll ta drink?"

"Can we have two cups of coffee, thank you." Dimitri said to the waitress. She nodded and went to the back.

"So tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" I asked Dimitri, who was looking out a window.

"I'm from Baia."

"Where's that?"

"Siberia."

"Damn, it must be like an arctic wasteland huh?" He smiled.

"No, Its pretty nice out there."

"Oh, is your mom a guardian out there?"

"No, She just lives out there."

"Ohh." Was all I could say. I didn't want to think his mom was a blood whore or anything.

"She raised me and all my other sisters."

"Ohh that's cool. Did you know your dad?" I asked. He turned his attention back to out the window.

"Is that a no?"

"I did know him. We just don't get along."

"What happened?" I asked. He cleared his throat. I saw the discomfort in his face.

"Never mind you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told him.

"Its okay. He really liked my mom so he came to visit a lot and when he did. .he would. .hit her. I wasn't going to allow that so I-"

"You beat his ass?" I interrupted. He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"How old were you?"

"I was about thirteen."

"Damn they weren't kidding about you being a god."

"Wait what?"

"Huh?" I was trying to play naive.

"You said something about me being a god."

"Are ya'll ready to order," the waitress asked. I hadn't even seen her walk up. I was thankful she saved me from this conversation.

"Umm. .do you guys have chocolate glazed donuts?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah we usually have some of them for the cops, how many do you want toots?"

"About ten." I said smiling.

"You are that hungry?" Dimitri asked.

"You have no idea. And can I get a turkey and bacon sandwich?"

"Sure thing. And how about you sugar?"

"The same." She took our menus.

"I'll be right back with that, honey." She said smiling at Dimitri. I could tell she was attracted to him. It was really hard not to be. But her smiling at him made anger kindle within me.

"She just loves nicknames, doesn't she."

"Since you know things about me. What about you? I know your mom is Janine but what about your dad? Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Whose is he?"

"His name is Abe Mazur. I don't know him all that well but we're getting closer with each visit."

"Zmey. . Your dad is Zmey?" Dimitri asked for me to confirm. Zmey?

"Wait what is a _Zmey_?"

"It is Russian. It means snake. And not just any snake. Zmey was the name the snake that made Eve fall was called. And That's what people call Abe."

"Oh my god, the next thing I know I'm going to be called Zmey junior, or maybe even Zmeyette." I pouted. He laughed. It was a laugh that warmed my heart. The waitress came and put the food on the table. Dimitri thanked her and we ate. It was filled with small talk. I was too busy stuffing my face to be talking. After we finished, I payed despite Dimitri's offer to. I had about thirty dollars left.

"We should get back to the others. We are suppose to be looking for Layla."

"Let's go." Dimitri said. We left out the diner. It was empty outside except for three guys.

"You guys just passing through?" One of the tall ones said. He was masked by the shadows.

"You can say that," I said looking at Dimitri. He looked highly alert.

"You need help finding a place?" Said one of the other ones walking toward me. Once he stepped into the light I saw the red ring around his eyes. My hands went in my pockets, grabbing my stake.

"Those are nice contacts you have there. Why did you pick red?" I asked, I was playing human. Dimitri immediately caught on. All of them lunged for me. Dimitri stepped in front of me taking the tall one on. I got my hands on one of them also. The strigoi made a blow to my waist. I ignored the pain and struck him with my stake across the face to distract him. He let out a loud growl and lunged at me again. I tripped him and got on top of him. The other one pulled me off of him. He had his arm around my neck, choking me. He was a lot stronger than me. I tried backing up again a wall hard. But it didn't work. I elbowed him in the gut as hard as I could. He let go and I took my opportunity. I staked him. Dimitri had already taken down the other ones. I sighed and looked at him. I wiped my stake of one of the strigoi's shirts. I told Dimitri to help me drag them out of sight. We did that quickly. I needed a phone. I told Dimitri to help me search for one. We found one in the tall strigoi's pocket. I had to call an old friend. Her name was Sydney I met her one day when I was with Abe. It was a father daughter day and strigoi had surprised us with an attack. We had a cleaning up to do and that was when I met her. The phone started to ring.

"Hello," Sydney sounded like she was about to go to sleep.

"Hey Sydney, Its Rose. I need you to do a clean up for me." I gave her the address of the diner and she told me someone would be there soon. I hung up and took the phone. I put it in my pocket. I looked at Dimitri and sighed.

"Let's head back." I said. We crossed the street and I looked for the tree I had marked. Once we found it we started walking back toward the resting place. I was happy I was wearing black. It stopped the possible blood stains from showing.

"You were pretty good out there, despite the double team." Dimitri said glancing at me.

"You too." We reached the resting place after what felt like an hour. I looked around.

"C'mon," I said climbing into the bush.

"Where are we going?" He asked and climbed in after me. I smiled and laid laid down beside me. I knew it was still dark and we should have been out fighting but I didn't want to. I looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Dimitri. I looked at him.

"Yeah." he was looking at me. I smiled and lifted myself up. I hovered over him. He stared up at me. I wanted to kiss him ever since my dream so I leaned in. My lips made contact with his. I straddled his waist as I continued to kiss him. His hands went into my hair, pulling it kiss started to get more intense. I pulled away. Taking deep breaths. I got off him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I murmured. He sat up and turned toward me. A light smile played across his lips. He cupped my face and pulled me close to him. I started to lean back as he got on top. His hand slide under my shirt and up my side. I slide my hand under his sweater and his shirt and up his back. I was so into his kiss, I hadn't heard someone climb up the bush and apparently neither had Dimitri.

"What the fuck is this," I heard Mason say loudly. Dimitri got off me. Steam was practically flooding out of Mason's ears. Mason shook his head and climb down from the bush.

"Mason wait." I climbed out of the bush after him. Dimitri after me. When I got down, I saw Eddie and Alex looking at me.

"Where's Mason?" I asked.

"He went that way," Alex said pointing.

"Rose, don't go after him now. There's nothing you can say to him that he will listen to. Just let him cool off." Eddie told me. I didn't listen I ran after Mason. Leaving Dimitri, Eddie and Alex standing there.

**

* * *

**

Aww poor Mason. Him and his admiration for Rose. Where will that leave him in the end? Dun dun dun ! Haha. Read the next chapter to find out !

**(In that creepy voice) Review my precious ! Hehe !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys I'm feeling really sad with the lack of reviews. :( So please review pretty pretty please !**

**P.S I'm sorry for taking so long to update things have been busy lately.**

***Disclaimer : VA has been stole from me by leprechauns and it was given to Richelle Mead. :( All rights to her. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I continued to run after Mason. I needed to talk to him. He was a really good friend. One that I wasn't prepared to lose. I looked around. I didn't know which direction to head. So I picked one and hoped I was close. After running and finding nothing I picked a different direction. And another. And another. Shit. I was practically lost now. I had no idea where I was. I tried to run in another direction but I had no idea which way to run. It would either get me back where I was or get me more lost. I took a deep breath and chose a direction. As soon as I started running in the direction I had picked, I heard grunting and the sound of hitting. I ran as fast as I could to it. I stopped as soon as I heard talking. I did a head count of about ten people surrounding someone. I also took note of about four people on the floor. I felt my nausea roll in strong.

"You would be stupid to think you can take all of us." growled one of the people surrounding the person. They had a harsh and cold voice. No doubt, they were strigoi.

"I can take all of you with one hand tied behind my back." I knew that voice. It was the voice of Mason. He was going to face all ten strigoi alone. I ran closer to help him.

"Hey dipshits," I said stopping a few feet away from them. They all turned around and growled.

"Is this whose gonna save you?" A strigoi laughed coldly.

"The question is who is gonna save you," I said with a smirk on my face.

"You smart mouth little brat." Said the strigoi lunging at me. I flipped him and stake him quickly.

"Anyone else want some?" They hissed at me and lunged. About five surrounded me. Leaving four with Mason.

"Want me to tell you how i'm going to stake all of you?" I didn't want for an answer," better yet let me show you." I elbowed one of them in the stomach. They lunged for me. I looked up to see a sturdy branch. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of it. Making them run into one another. I kicked one in the face and I dropped from the branch. I stake one of them. I kicked one hard in the knee knocking his kneecap to the back of his leg. I did a roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground. I staked him too. One came up behind me and dragged me off of his dead friend. I twisted out of his grasp and did a leg sweep knocking all of them to the floor. I staked the closest one to me as the rest tried to get up. I moved on to the next which was pretty easy to stake also. I moved onto my last one.

"Are you sure you don't want to forfeit? You'll end up like your little friends." I taunted. He growled and lunged for me like I was hoping he would do. I penetrated the stake through his chest. He fell to the ground. I dragged my stake out and went to go help Mason. He had two left. I snatched one of them from behind. When the other one was distracted by my actions Mason staked him. I knocked mine to the floor and pressed my stake against his neck.

"Why are you here?" I asked pressing hard into his neck.

"Just kill me already what are you waiting for?"

"I want answers."

"Kill me."

"Don't doubt me. I will. And judging by the rest of your dead friends you shouldn't." I hissed.

He made an attempt to throw me off. I staked him and he screeched loudly. I pulled out my stake and cleaned it on his shirt. I turned to Mason. He was gripping his side. Blood covered his hand. Shit.

"Mason we need to take care of this."

"_I_ can take care of myself." he snapped.

"This is no time for you little piss ass attitude. We need to stop the bleeding."

"Rose, leave me the hell alone." Mason bit out. I hate it when Eddie is right.

"No Mase, I'm trying to help you."

"Go help Belikov. He might need help getting his pants off." he yelled. Ouch.

"Mason, will you just let me help you. You're losing a lot of blood. And I don't want to lose someone I love." I said. He scoffed and turned around trying to walk away from me.

"I-" I started but I was pulled into Lissa's head. She was extremely happy, nervous, and a little sad.

**MPOV**

"You. ." I turned around and waited for Rose to finish her sentence but she didn't she was standing there staring. I waved my free hand in front of her face. The pain from the gash in my side was killing me. The blood was getting everywhere and I was starting to feel a little dizzy. I wanted to go with Rose so we could take care of this, but I was just too mad at her. How could she. . It doesn't even matter. I should have listen to Eddie when he told me to get her out of my head. She knew how I felt about her and she even kissed me. Then she turns around and kisses Belikov the next fucking day. Shit, the pain from cut was making my vision blur. It was fading in and out until everything turned black.

**RPOV **

Lissa was sitting on the bathroom floor. She held out a pregnancy test in front of her. I felt the anxiety surge within her.

"Christian," she yelled looking down at the pregnancy test and to the other one's sitting on the sink. They all said positive.

She opened the door.

"Yes," he said strolling toward her.

"I'm pregnant." She exclaimed and he stood there in shock before he fainted. I would have laughed my ass of but I had to get back to Mason. The last thing I heard before I pulled out of her head was '_I wish Rose was here' ._ Once out of her head I looked around for Mason.

"Mason," I called looking around. I looked down and saw him passed out. Shit. I took off my tank top under my hoodie and ripped it. I took off Mason's shirt and examined the cut. I looked around I needed to wash away some of the blood. I heard a creek near by. I slung his arm over my shoulder and made my way toward the creek. It was a little harder to get him there with him being unconscious. I took a piece of my ripped shirt and dipped it in the water. I wiped away the blood. Once the blood was gone, I saw the size of the cut. It wasn't all that bad but it was big. It if wasn't taken care of he would die of profuse bleeding. I took my shirt and wrapped it around his cut tightly. I tied it and I prayed it would stop the bleeding. At least for now, until I got us back to the others. I splashed water on his face hoping he'd wake up. He did.

"Mason, I need you to stay conscious for me. We need to get back to the others." He didn't respond but he tried to do as I asked. I kept trying to talk to him to keep him conscious. I was trying to juggle three things at once. Keeping Mason conscious. Finding marks to get back to the others. And lastly trying not to fall with Mason, which was hard considering all the branches and things we had to step over.

"C'mon Mase, stay up." I was trying to shake him. I saw the bush in a distance. Followed by the three people I knew would be there. I was dragging Mason closer to the bush. "Dimitri, Eddie, Alex, I need help," I yelled. Their heads turned toward me. They started running toward me.

"Mason needs hel-" A hand covered my mouth and dragged me away from Mason. He fell to the ground without my support. An insane amount of nausea came over me.

"Rose," I heard him mouth. I tried kicking and screaming none of it worked. I was getting further and further away from Mason. I watched as Eddie, Dimitri, and Alex reached him. Dimitri took of running in my direction. Ten strigoi swarmed over Alex and Eddie. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand. I grabbed my stake and I bite the hand covering my mouth as hard as I could. Whoever it was let go and I turned around. I gripped my stake tightly. Dimitri reached my side and stopped running.

"Nice to see you again Dimitri," the man said in a harsh, cold voice. Dimitri seemed as if he was in shock. His eyes also filled with pain. Strigoi surrounded us.

"Comrade," I muttered putting a hand on his forearm. I felt shock run through me. I let go and he looked at me then back at the man.

"Ivan," Dimitri murmured softly. A wicked smile curled onto . . Ivan's lips.

"So you do remember. How have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked putting his guardian mask firmly into place. I could see that it was killing him.

"We are such great friends, like brothers, and this is the hi I get. No how have you been. Its nice to see you to. ." Ivan smirked.

"Were," Dimitri hissed," We _were _great friends. _Were_ like brothers." Dimitri seemed so upset. I could understand though. He knew sometime tonight Ivan and him would have to fight and he was not looking forward to that. I don't think anyone would.

The rest of the strigoi were closing in on us.

"Comrade I know you're in shock and upset right now but no hesitation, He's not the same anymore. Remember what they teach us. I believe in you." I whispered.

"How did you find me," Dimitri snarled. The harshness of his voice kind of scared me.

"I have sources and plus I've been watching you and your little girlfriend over here."

"Keep talking and I'll show you that I'm not so little." I hissed.

"Oh I've heard of your reputation Rosemarie," he said, "You would be an asset if you joined us." I growled at him. Dimitri put an arm in front of me, stopping me from ripping Ivan's head off.

"You're not gonna touch my Roza," Dimitri snapped. He said my Roza. _His _Roza. I smiled at that. I shook it off mentally. I needed to focus. I understood this was his fight so I decided I'd enjoyed the way he protected me.

"Ohh your Roza huh? Well I can tell you _I_won't touch her but they will," he said and started to back away. I turned around to face the other strigoi. Things were going to get messy. I took a deep breath. I lunged toward one of them staking him quickly. It made the rest of the strigoi cave in on me.

"Go Dimitri, do what you have to, I can handle this." I yelled. I don't know if he did or not. I didn't have the time to pay attention to him. One strigoi smiled at me.

"I could use someone like you to be my blood whore, I'm planning to make that happen." he said with a wicked smile plastered on his face. One I would soon remove. Mistake number one. Don't piss off Rose Hathaway. I'm a force to be reckoned with. I was going to make him regret those words.

"Not even in your dreams." I hissed. They closed in on me. Mistake number two. Some strigoi left a clear opening to their heart. Inexperienced works better for my advantage. I used force to stake about two of the ones who left themselves open.

Dimitri did a surprise attack on one of the strigoi and staked it. The strigoi lunged at both of us. We were fighting them off as best as we could. I stake two strigoi. Then, I saw Dimitri stake a couple more.

"Comrade, I told you I can handle this. Go free your best friend's soul." I yelled.

"Roza, I won't leave you." Dimitri yelled back.

"You don't have a choice. I can take care of myself. I know you think about him and think about how different things could have been, but if you don't go know you'll have another thing to think about. Go get him, he's getting away." I tried to sound encouraging. He took one last glance at me and ran to go get Ivan. I let out a breath and got into my fighting stance.

"Who else wants some of Bad ass Hathaway?" I smirked.

Some of the strigoi backed up a little and the ones that thought they were big and bad decided to challenge me. And that is mistake number three. I swung my leg and hit one strigoi in the side of the head knocking him to the floor. I punched another one hard in the nose and heard it crack. Blood instantly gushed out and went all over my hand. I staked him quickly and moved on to the next one. She growled at me and I growled right back.

"Bitch, you don't scare me." I hissed. She lunged at me and I flipped her. I tried to stake her but she grabbed a hold of my hand. I used my elbow to hit her hard in the side of her head. I then, staked her. Who was next. Some of the strigoi started to look intimidated by me. I would have laughed if I didn't have my guardian mask in place. A strigoi lunged toward me. I drew my arm back and elbowed another strigoi in the nose. I chuckled and threw the punch at the strigoi that lunged at me. I kneed him in the stomach and then stake him. I turned around to stake the other one. I made a cut along his shoulder into his chest. Unfortunately, he knocked my stake out of my hand. I dug my hand deep into the cut I had made, causing the strigoi to groan in pain. He threw a punch and I ducked. I did a leg sweep and he fell to the ground. I dived for my stake and stake him. I killed my way to my last strigoi. The one who told me he'd make me his blood whore. I growled at him.

"Looks like you lost all your little friends," I smirked. He growled at me. I throw a couple of good punches to his stomach making him get to my level since he was taller than me. I hit him one good time in the face. I flipped him and he landed on the floor. I got on top of him. I sliced a piece of his cheek. It hung off the side of his face. He grunted from the pain. I was going to try this again. I place the stake to his neck.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"To kill you." he sneered. I dug the stake into his neck. He hissed at me.

"I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?"

"Because Ivan wanted to pay his old friend a visit. We were watching you both and we were told to take you and Belikov would follow. Then we would turn the both of you."

"How did you guys find out about us being here, in the forest." I clarified so I wouldn't get anymore smart remarks. I wanted to know because this was the third time I had to face strigoi today.

"It wasn't kept all that quiet. Someone leaked out the information and we took a chance at getting us food."

"It would be suicide to try and attempt to go after the best guardians."

"Its only_ some _of the best. The rest were just thrown in because the were low ranked. It was a suicide mission for them. We take what we can get."

"You're lying."

"You guys are being set up and you are all are to stupid to realize it." he sneered.

"One more thing I have to say to you, I will never be your blood whore." I snarled. I staked him. Why would they set us up. .to die. Well the lower ranked. Even if they were ranked low they could still be of help. It couldn't have been Lissa's idea. She was against all of this in the first place. '_We would turn the both of you'_the strigoi's words repeated in my head. Shit. Dimitri. I ran off to. .I stop running. This is what happened with Mason and I got lost. I turned toward the direction where I thought Dimitri was. Then I turned my head to the bush where Mason was. I didn't even know if he was okay or not. I was caught in between the two. I continued looking back and forth between the two. Shit. I ran toward Mason. I hoped Dimitri's reputation didn't fail him.

**DPOV**

After Roza told me to go after Ivan, I did. I didn't want to leave Roza with all those strigoi. I wanted to stay and help her. I nearly stopped to turn around. '_No Roza told you to go after Ivan she'd be upset if you came back'_ a voice said in my head. I ran catching up to Ivan quickly even though he was a lot faster than me. He stopped running and turned around. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me, Dimitri. We've been friends for so long. Are you sure you won't hesitate. Hesitating can kill you." he sneered.

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know. And you are not my friend." I bit out. It was extremely hard to say this to Ivan. He was my- _No this is NOT my best friend. Its his body and his soul is lost inside you have to free it._ a voice in my head said. I took a deep breath.

"If I turn you things would be like old times."

"I would never join you." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Then show me what kind of 'God' you really are," Ivan said smirking. I lunged for him. I hit him a couple of times in the face. I heard a crack and that meant I had broke his jaw. He narrowed his eyes at me and tried to spear me. I manage to trip him. He felt to the ground I put my foot on his chest, and all my weight on my foot. He seemed to be immobile.

"Kill me," Ivan hissed. I started to but something was stopping me. One side of Ivans mouth curled up into a smile. He grabbed my foot and threw me off of him. More strigoi came and the started to surround me as I laid on the floor. Ivan dived for me, but I moved quickly. I stood up and got into my fighting stance. The rest of the strigoi moved in to restrain me. I hit a couple in the face breaking jaws and noses and getting blood all over myself. One of them made a really good blow to the side of my head causing everything to get blurry. They used to quick momentary weakness to take action. One of them knocked me to the ground. I managed to slice of part of his nose with the stake. I wanted the piece of his nose fall to the ground. He groaned in agonizing pain. The rest tried to grabbed me but I blocked their attempts to grab me. A red headed, female strigoi moved behind me. I tried to turn around to hit her but before I could she made a cut in the lower part of my back. I grunted and ignored the pain. I flipped her and staked her. The rest of them growled at me. A male strigoi with blue eyes that reminded me so much of Tasha Ozera's, stepped in. Tasha was someone I had just broken it off with before I went into this battle. She was very upset and very much in love with me. I loved her but not the way she loved me. She was also the royal adviser of Queen Vasilisa. Why she would have us guardians do this I have no clue. I turned my focus back onto the strigoi that was staring me down. He lunged at me. I effortlessly tripped him. He stumbled but didn't fall. говно **(shit). **I tried a different strategy. We circled one another and I decided I'd be the one to make the first move. Although it wasn't on the male in front of me. It was to one on the side. I grabbed him and hit him hard and in the face. I scraped a part of his neck with the stake hitting a vain, causing blood to spew everywhere. I took his shock of pain to stake him quickly. I moved on to the next until I killed every last one, leaving Ivan. It would be an understatement to say that I was exhausted. I glared at Ivan, who looked at me clapping.

"Not to bad." Ivan said.

"You shouldn't be clapping you're next." I hissed. I charged at him. With his strength and speed, he put his hands on my shoulders and backed me hard to a tree. I still had my stake in my hand and used it to penetrate deep into his side. He let out a roar, and threw me onto the ground.

"Should have joined me. Now I'm afraid I have to kill you." He put his mouth to my neck and I felt his fangs puncture my skin. He was draining me quickly. I felt weaker by the second. One thing popped into my mind. Roza's face. Her beautiful face smiling at me. That was all the motivation I needed. The motivation to get back to her. I moved my hand down silently. I put my stake back to where the cut in his side was and made it deeper. He jumped up in pain. I hit him and knocked him to the floor.

"Goodbye Ivan," I used the rest of the energy I had left to stake him. His lips parted as to say something but no words escaped. I sighed and pulled my stake out of his chest. I tried not to let any tears escape. The one person I promised to protect, I just killed. What kind of person did that make me? I started to make my way back to the place where I knew my Roza would be. It was so strange to me, how I could not know her for that long, but yet she brightens my day with just her laugh. She was amazing. The way she fights. The way she kisses. She made me happy. She seen things no one else had. I was so quick to let Roza in, even though I didn't know her for long. I knew Tasha for years and yet still can't confide in her the way I do in Rose. And as long as I was around, no one would harm my Roza. No one. I would protect her.

**

* * *

**

Aww how sweet is he. Well the next chapter shall start off in Rose's point of view. Also partly the reason this took so long is because I had writers block . .

**And like I said you guys please review ! :) I'll be so grateful if you do ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing. I Really appreciate it. :) Well like I said chapter starts off in Rose's point of view. I was listening to 'Falling for you' by Colbie Caillat & 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera when I wrote some of this. This is a long chapter ! :) **

***Disclaimer :**

**Me: "Dimitri would you mind doing me a huge favor?" **

**Dimitri : "What is it?"**

**Me: "Can you please do the disclaimer for me?"**

**Dimitri : "LaadyBelikov does not own VA or any of its characters. She only owns Alex, Layla and whoever else she decides to throw into this story that is unheard of." **

**Me: "Umm Thanks."**

* * *

Chapter 6

I ran as fast as I could. I seen Eddie and Alex who were trying to get Mason into the bush. I ran over to help. I got in the bush and helped lift him into it. Once he was inside. Eddie climbed in to help me. I removed my shirt from around him and looked at the cut. I stopped bleeding but we needed to get it stitched up. God, I wish Lissa was here. I take that back I wish we were there.

"We need to get him to a safe place. Or keep him safe until this whole thing ends." I told Eddie. He nodded.

"Rose," Mason muttered almost inaudibly.

"I'm here Mason, I'm sorry. I should have got you here sooner." I said softly. Eddie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay Rose. Thank you for not listening to me and going after him." he said with a wry smile. I returned a small smile.

"Where are we going to take him? I wish we could call someone. Or if Layla was here she'd be able to help. She always helps me when I have cuts." Alex said frowning, climbing into the bush. I turned my attention to her. I remember the cell phone in my pocket.

"We won't take him anywhere but we will keep him safe until someone takes him." I took out the cell phone.

"How did you get to keep yours? They took mine when we got into the van." Alex whined.

"They took mine too. I found this." I said dialing numbers. I listened as it rang.

"Hello," A voice on the other end said.

"Hey Old Man," I said smiling.

"Kiz, I heard about the competition. I'm happy your alive. I thought I would have had to hunt down some people. . This isn't a personal call is it?"

"Its business. I need a favor."

"I figured. What do you need?"

"I need you to take my friend, Mason, and keep him safe. He was hurt and we don't have any of the right equipment to heal him."

"Do you know where you guys are?" I thought of the address of the diner and then I told him.

"Okay Kiz, I'll be there soon. Be sure to answer this phone. One more thing how many friends do you have with you and who are they?"

"I will. And I have four, Dimitri, Eddie, Alex, and Mason. Why?"

"Just asking. Make me proud Kiz, and kick ass." He told me. I smiled and I'm sure he did too.

"You already know I'll do that." I smirked into the phone.

"Good. I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up. I turned around to look at Eddie.

"How do you know where we are?" Alex asked.

"That's not important what is is that Mason will be safe. Abe will take him when he gets here. We just have to look out for him until then." Eddie had a wry smile.

"You and Alex can go look for Layla if you want and Dimitri and I will look after Mason. You guys can go look for her now." Alex nodded and Eddie eyed me suspiciously. Alex tugged at his arm.

"Nothing is going to happen plus Dimitri isn't even here." I hoped I sounded as convincing as I wanted to. I couldn't have promised nothing at all would happen. He nodded and climbed out of the bush with Alex. I slumped back against the side of the bush, leaning inward toward Mason. He seemed to be sleeping. There was pain in his face. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mase, this is my fault. If I would have never done what I did with Dimitri, you wouldn't have ran off." I sighed again and closed my eyes. Maybe it was best if he stayed away from me. This was my second time putting him into harm. My mind wandered to Dimitri. I know I hadn't known him that long but it didn't matter. The connection we had was strong. It was like a magnet pulling me to him. I could tell he felt the same too. I think I was falling for him. I wanted to be with him every second of everyday, and for once in my life I wanted more than just to protect Lissa. I wanted to protect Dimitri. I wanted to kiss him and never stop. I wanted to lay in his arms. I wanted to lov- I opened my eyes I bit my lip. I wanted to be with him. I heard the rustling of leaves. I got up slowly. Whoever it was, wasn't strigoi.

"Roza," I heard my Russian god whisper. It made my heart flutter. I took a look at Mason, who was taking in deep breaths, and was still sleeping. I smiled wryly and kissed him on the top of his head. I got out the bush, taking one last glance at Mason.

"Comrade," I said softly running toward him and jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I smiled at him. I brought my lips down to his and kissed him passionately. I pulled away and he set me down.

"I'm so happy you're okay." I said in a soft voice wrapping my arms around him. He grunted. I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned around. I lifted up his shirt that had blood stains on it. There was a cut. Not as deep as Masons but It could get infected if not taken care of.

"We have to take care of this." I said looking around. Shit. We couldn't wash it out with water because there would be no one to watch Mason.

"Shit. I can't leave Mason." Once again choosing between the two. I mentally groaned. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay Roza, its not bad. It will heal." He told me. I looked up at him. There was pain in his eyes.

"You did it, didn't you?" I asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I chose my words carefully.

"You freed Ivan's soul, didn't you?" My voice was low. I continued to look at him. He nodded slightly. I hugged him, careful not to hurt him.

"You did the right thing. It may hurt now but you saved him from himself." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I know Roza, it just hurts a little." It would hurt more than just a little. I know losing someone isn't hard and for them to return and then you have to kill them, that's beyond difficult. I can't even imagine if Lissa and I were in that position.

"I know it hurts a lot more than just a little and that's okay. We'll get through this together," I consoled. I pulled away to give him a small smile. His hand went to the pieces of hair hanging in my face and brushed them away.

"Where are the others?" Dimitri asked. I didn't want to worry about them only about me and him. . er. .and Mason.

"Eddie and Alex are looking for Layla. Mason is sleeping in there." I told him pointing at the bush. He gave me a wry smile.

"We should make sure nothing happens to him," he said pushing me toward the bush. He leaned against it. I turned around to face the forest, and pulled me into him. His hands slide into mine. I wrapped our arms around me. I sighed. The sun was coming soon which meant we'd be going to bed soon. Eddie and Alex came strolling back hand in hand.

"You guys were suppose to go look for Layla, not go fuck somewhere." I yelled to them. I could see Alex blushing and Eddie had a smirk on his face.

"Roza," Dimitri chastised.

"Sorry Comrade," I told him leaning back into him.

"I could have sworn you told us nothing would happen if we left," he said looking back and forth between Dimitri and I.

"We're keeping watch." I said as they came closer.

"To make sure no one catches you off guard while you guys are kissing, and butt fucking." Eddie added. I rolled my eyes.

"Castile remember the donuts. Don't think it won't happen again just because Alex is here." I smirked. Eddie's face flashed with embarrassment.

"What about donuts?" Alex asked.

"Well this one time-" I started.

"Shut up Rose." Eddie told me. I smiled evilly at him.

"Eddie had took one of my donuts and I chased him around the-"

"Rose," Eddie threatened. I chuckled and continued.

"school and when I finally caught him-"

"La la la la la," Eddie sang loudly trying to block out my words while, putting his hands over Alex's ears. She removed his hands. He then placed them over his own ears and sang louder. Alex moved closer to me.

"Stop acting like a five year old," I yelled to Eddie who ignored me and keep going. I continued anyway.

"I beat his ass. The guardians had to pull me of because he was screaming. 'Help, help, Rose is trying to kill me. Get her off', " I finished. Alex started laughing. I heard Dimitri chuckle and felt it rumble, on my back.

"For heaven's sake I was only in the fourth grade," Eddie groaned. Alex walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its okay, I won't tell that you got beat up by a girl." She smiled. Eddie glared at me.

"Love you to Eddie," I said smiling my man eating smile.

"Plus Rose was ranked the highest when we graduated." Eddie said.

"Stop whining Castile. You had a high score." I berated. That made me think of what the strigoi said.

"Guys do you think they would send us on a suicide mission?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"I mean do you think they would send lower ranked guardians here to kill them off?"

"No why would they do that?" Eddie asked.

"Just a theory." Dimitri shot me a look that said _we'll talk about this later_. We stopped talking when Mason made a sound. I climbed up the bush to check on him at the same time as Eddie. I pushed Eddie down. He huffed and I laughed and went to go see what was wrong with Mason.

"What's wrong Mase?"

"Rose, stay with me." he whispered. I smiled at him wryly.

"Okay Mase, just go back to sleep." He took a hold of my hand. I felt bad. I wanted to be with Dimitri and here Mason was wanting to be with me. He had to understand the kiss meant nothing.

"Mase," I said quietly. He looked at me.

"Is everything okay with you Rose?" he asked softly. It was funny to me. He was the one in pain and here he was caring about me. I couldn't tell him.

"I'm going to get you out of here soon. So you can get better." I told him quietly.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have to stay and finish this battle." I told him. I brushed some of his hair back. He closed his eyes. I waited for him to sleep. I spent the rest of the night**(vampire time so its a.m in ours) **with him.

**

* * *

**

(Day 4 : early morning for humans. Late night for Vamps.)

I felt a hand shaking me.

"Go away." I muttered. It continued to shake me. Telling me to wake up.

"I will rearrange your face." I growled.

"Rose, wake up. Your dad is calling." Eddie said handing me the phone that had apparently fell out of my pocket, while I was sleeping. I grabbed the phone.

"Hello," I murmured into the phone.

"Kiz, I'm here."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and stretched. I looked around to see Eddie looking at me.

"We need to get him to the road. Where's Dimitri?" I asked looking over the bush to see Dimitri leaning against a tree.

"Comrade, we need your help." I called to him. He came over and Eddie and I lowered Mason down to him.I climbed out of the bush and Eddie and Alex followed. We made our way out the forest with Mason. When we got to the road, I saw Abe's car parked in the parking lot of the diner. His guardians were standing around it. I checked for cars and we crossed. Once we reached the car, Abe's guardians took Mason and put him in the car. Abe got out the car with a big bag. I hugged him. I had never been so happy to see him.

"Hey Kiz, how you holding up?" he asked. I pulled away.

"As best as I can." I told him. He smiled at me and handed me the bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Things you will need. If you need more call me." He said reaching into his pocket and handed me a set of keys.

"This is for that car that will left in this parking lot," he said pointing at a black car," this is for the house not to far from here."

"Thank you, dad." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Make me proud Kiz," he said getting into the car.

"I will."

"Oh and remember the rules of escaping and stuff. You have to be back by night." Abe said closing the door. I watched as the car left. I looked in the bag. It had money, clothes, water, and first aid. It also came with a note.

_Kiz,_

_This is just some stuff for whatever you might need.. If you need more, I'm just a call away. Bring everyone down if you have to. You mom is worried about you but she has faith in you and she knows your come out of this with just a couple of scratches. I prefer if you have none at all. I have left you one of my cars and houses. You and your friends are welcome to stay. Its a four bedroom, three bath, hope its big enough. The location is on the GPS in the car. The house has wards but I doubt you'll need them in the day. I will also have a few extra guardians there. Good Luck Kiz. I'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Abe_

I couldn't help but smile. This would be better than sleeping in that bush. I turned around to look at the rest of the group.

"Let's get outta here." I said walking to the car. I threw the bag in the trunk. Dimitri took the keys from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Give them back."

"I'll drive."

"My dad's car. I'll drive." I said.

"Too late." he said getting into the driving seat. I folded my arms and went to the passenger's side. I turned around to look at Eddie and Alex.

"I don't know if I should go without finding Layla." she said.

"Its bright. She won't be up till its dark we have time til then. C'mon." I said as Eddie dragged her into the backseat with him. I looked at Dimitri who had a light smile on his face.

"Are you smiling because you took the keys from me." I asked. He chuckled and said nothing.

"Its not funny." I said hitting him in the arm. It wasn't to hard. He looked at me for a split second. The drive was silent, after that. We pulled up at a beautiful looking house. I took the keys from Dimitri and ran to the front door. After unlocking it, I looked around. Everything was so big. It was two stories. Three bedrooms upstairs, one bedroom down. A front room, and a living room, both with flat screens. The bathrooms were extremely nice. Bath and shower. The backyard had a pool but it wasn't the time to go swimming. There was also another car in the garage. I threw the keys on the counter and looked for the towel closet. I was going to take a shower. I needed one. Dimitri, Eddie, and Alex lounged and did what they had to. I walked to the bathroom and removed my clothes. I turned on the water and got into the shower. It felt like heaven. I watched as the blood from my body and my hair wash away. None of it belonged to me and that was a plus. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair thoroughly. After I finished my shower, I grabbed my fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself. I made my toward a room. I opened the door to see Dimitri laying down. He looked up quickly, when he heard the door.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you picked this room," I said.

"If the clothes you need are in here I will leave." he told me. I walked to one of the dressers. I looked inside. I turned to Dimitri. He got up and left, shutting the door behind him. I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. I slipped them on quickly. Then, I moved to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and a sweater. I threw those on and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Alex was sitting on the couch, brushing her hair and watching tv. She just got out the shower as well.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"In the shower," she said turning to me. I started laughing and so did she.

"Anyways, where did you find the brush?" I asked her.

"In the drawer in one of the bathrooms." she told me. I nodded. I walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"I just need to get a brush," I yelled through the door. I opened the door. Stream poured out. I opened on of the drawers and found the brush.

"Roza," said the voice I was starting to know all to well.

"Yes," I said back.

"Can you get me a towel," he asked.

"Why don't you come out and get it yourself," I replied.

"Rose."

"Fine." I left the bathroom and went to get one. I made my way back to the bathroom and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said coming out the shower with the towel wrapped around himself.

"No problem." I took a sharp inhale of the steam. He looked so sexy in just that towel. I hadn't even realized I was getting closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest. I heard his breath catch.

"If you wanted to have sex in the bathroom the least you could do is close the door," Eddie said shutting the door. I backed away from Dimitri.

"Sorry," I said leaving the bathroom. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see Eddie and Alex sitting together.

"That was fast," Eddie said laughing.

"Shut up we didn't do anything." I said. I looked in the refrigerator.

"Anyone know how to cook?" I asked. Eddie and Alex shook their head.

"Shit." I muttered.

"I do," Dimitri said descending down the stairs. I smiled at him.

"You can be the wonderful chef then." I told him walking over and pushing him into the kitchen. He sighed and asked us what we wanted.

"Surprise us," Alex yelled. Eddie kissed her and I turned my attention to the tv.

After we ate what Dimitri had cooked which was really good, Eddie took me aside.

"Look Rose, I have to admit I was a little irritated with you earlier."

"Why?"

"Because, even though I know you didn't like Mason like that, he's still my best friend and he has really strong feelings for you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I like seeing you happy but when Mason's better what's going to happen then?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." I muttered looking down.

"Well you need to. I don't need to see my best friend emotional pained too."

"I get it Eddie. He's my friend too. I care about him. I just don't love him the way he loves me." I said getting a little upset. Eddie took my hand.

"I didn't mean to make you upset Rose." He said hugging me. I smiled at him.

"Let's just get back to Dimitri and Alex." I said. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the room back to living room.

"Castile put me down." I said hitting his back and kicking my feet. He spun me around. When he put me down I was extremely dizzy. It gave him enough time to cower behind Alex.

"Sleep with one eye open Castile." I threatened. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You worst than Christian." I said sticking my tongue out at him, walking toward Dimitri. Dimitri pulled me into his lap.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have to go back." Dimitri said.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. I pulled Dimitri with me into mine.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning on doing."

"Sleeping." I said like it was obvious. I knew what he was thinking. It went through my mind too.

I pulled him toward the bed and took off my pants. Leaving my sweater that cover my underwear. He removed pants leaving him in his boxer and a shirt. I laid down and get under the covers. He did as well. He looked at me. I smiled. I brought my lips to his. My intention was just a soft ,light kiss. But that picked up into something more. It was that damn magnet. I got on top of him straddling his hips and continued to kiss him. His hands traveled up my shirt, lightly traveling up my stomach. I buckled my hips against him. I moaned into his mouth as we continued to kiss. I tugged at his shirt wanting to take it off of him. He shifted so I could. I was a little nervous. If we continued, this would be it. I would lose it to Dimitri. I liked my decision there was something about him that made every part of me weak. Didn't change the fact that I was nervous. I guess he picked up on it.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked face filled with concern.

"Yeah just a little nervous."

"I won't push you. We can just kiss if that's what you want." he told me.

"I just I can't believe I'm in this position with you."

"Rose, have you ever had sex before?" he asked cautiously, careful not to offend me. I shook my head. He lifted me off of him.

"Roza, I don't want you to think this is all I want from you. We'll do this when you're ready and right now I can tell you're not. I may not even be the one you want to lose it to. Its a big decision and you should think about it." he told me. I could see the lust in his eyes there was also a speckle of something else. Besides that, I could tell he meant what he said. I nodded.

"We should just go to bed for now." He said kissing my forehead. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Comrade, I didn't mean to get you all worked up." I said quietly.

"That doesn't matter. I just want you to be sure you're making the right decision." he said into my hair. I gave a small smile and closed my eyes. I fell into the darkness of sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself still encircled in Dimitri's arms. He was still sleeping. His face held a look of innocence. It was really cute. The window poured in the sunset colors. We had to head back soon. I hated to ruin Dimitri's sleep.

"Comrade, we have to leave soon you have to wake up." I told him. His eyes opened and he looked at me. His eyes made me feel like I just got lost. I shook myself out of the trance I was in. We got up and got dress. Dimitri went back to his room and threw on a duster, I think that's what it's called. We headed downstairs to see Eddie and Alex already dressed. We left the house locking the doors and everything. I caught sight of a donut before we left and grabbed it.

"How about we stay together this time," Alex suggested. I nodded. We parked the car at the diner and walked into the forest. We made our way to other parts of the forest together.

"What if the reason we can't find her is because she-" Alex cut of her words and her eyes widened. She filled with panic and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"You can't think like that Alex." I told her. She was still frantic. Eddie pulled her into him and whispered soothing things to her. She visibly calmed. After more walking, I started to notice something.

"We're walking in circles. We've past this tree at least three times." I groaned. We all sighed. I decided to take a different direction. We walked for a while until I made out some figures.

"There." I said quickly and pointed. When we walked a little closer nausea came over me.

"Strigoi." I whispered. Everyone nodded. We all took out our stakes and neared them. We were a good distance from them. There were five strigoi. They looked as if they were trying to tell her something. She was shaking her head with her stake in her hand. Her legs were shaking. She was shaking. One of the strigoi let out a cold laugh.

"That's Layla." Alex said running toward her sister.

"Alex," Eddie called to her but she was still running. Shit. We all ran to catch up with her. Once we got there, A female strigoi with dark blonde hair had Layla in her hands. Her hands were around Layla's neck and Layla's stake had fell the ground. Layla's face was filled with terror. The other four strigoi surrounded us. Alex's focus was on her sister. Hatred filled her eyes when she looked at the strigoi.

"Nice to see you again Alex, how long has it been?" Spoke the strigoi.

"Veronica, leave my sister alone." Alex growled. Another strigoi lunged at Alex.

"Alex, watch out." Eddie called to her. She turned her head just in time for the strigoi to knock her to the ground. The strigoi that lunged at me went down pretty quickly as did Dimitri's and Eddie's. Eddie stabbed the strigoi in his back that was choking the hell out of Alex. He let out a pained groaned and lunged at Eddie. Alex was choking and trying to catch her breath. I moved closer to her to help her up. Eddie killed the strigoi quickly. We turned our attention back to Layla and Veronica

"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Veronica said looking at us. Soon a lot more strigoi came from practically thin air. There were a lot of them, too many to count. I looked around planning my strategies. I could tell Dimitri was doing the same. Alex didn't care her only focus was her sister. Eddie was watching out for himself, Alex, and me. He knew I could take care of myself but he also knew Mason would never forgive him if he let something happen to me.

"I will get you out of this Layla." Alex promised to her sister.

"There's a chance you won't ever get out." Veronica said with a wicked smiled curled onto her lips. I looked around. I would have to take another shower when we got back to the house. I lunged at a strigoi. He had enough distance to see it coming and moved out the way. Strigoi lunged at all of us. I had my own little circle.

"I know who you are. Rosemarie." one of them said.

"I would ask who you are but I don't care." I growled.

"Well I'm telling you anyways so when I kill you my name will be known. My name is Nicholas."

"Well Nicholas, any last words to your friends before I kill them and you?" I asked. He growled and lunged for me.

"Guess not." I muttered, I flipped Nicholas to the ground. He pushed me away with little effort. When he got up my fist made contact with his, now broken nose before I was pulled away by another strigoi. I elbowed the strigoi and kicked at another one running toward me. His knee gave in and he fell. I staked him. I pulled the darkness from Lissa and let it leak into me. All that filled my mind now was I need to kill these evil creatures. No hesitation. No mercy. A female strigoi snatched me by my hair pulling me to the ground. She got on top of me. I headbutted her. She stumbled back. It gave me just enough time to stake her too. A strigoi grabbed my arm and pulled me off of the female. I turned around and with great force made a blow to his throat. He started coughing holding his throat I staked him to. The rest of the strigoi killed with ease. I made my way to Nicholas. He smiled at me.

"I'm about to wipe that smile off your face." I growled running toward him. He swung his arm off. I slide under it and did a leg sweep from behind him he fell. I hit him a couple of times in the face. I sliced a piece of his neck off. He grunted and threw me off him. He got on top of me.

"Goodbye Rosemarie." he snarled.

"Goodbye Nicholas," I hissed pushing my stake through his chest. His lips parted and blood leaked all over me. I took my stake out of him and threw him off me. I got on top of him and continued stabbing him. Dimitri came over to me after killing his last strigoi. He pulled me of Nicholas who body was unrecognizable. The darkness in me was starting to fade. Veronica who was still holding Layla looked amused.

"Let's make this a little more interesting," She said looking at Dimitri and I. We ran toward her. With one quick movement she snapped Layla's neck. Layla's lifeless bodies fell to the ground with a thud. My eyes widened. Alex screamed bloody murder. She was in hysterics. She started kicking, punching, stabbing, and ripping. I helped her out with her strigoi even though she didn't need much help.

"Go avenge your sister, I'll take these strigoi." I told her. With a second she was gone. Running after the female who had killed her sister. Dimitri came to help me kill the rest. Eddie had went to go help me as well. I didn't need it but it got the job done faster. We made our way to Alex. She was on top of Veronica crying and stabbing her vigoriously. We didn't want to touch her.

"Alex she's dead. Its over. You avenged your sister." I said trying to calm her down. She stabbed Veronica one more good time in the face before rolling off her and continuing to cry. If I thought what I did to Nicholas was bad this would be beyond gruesome. Eddie went over to calm Alex down. I turned my face away from the sight and into Dimitri's chest. Alex got up and ran to her sister. We walked back toward her standing a good distance away to give her space. She was crying and holding her sister's body close to her. She closed Layla's eyes before closing her own and started rocking back and forth. The forest was quiet except for Alex's sobs.

**

* * *

**

Damn. The next chapter will explains some things like how Alex knows Veronica. If I made any mistakes in this chapter or any other please forgive me. I will start chapter 7 today and get it posted as soon as possible.

**Review please ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : VA is not owned by me. Only this story and Alex and whoever else I add that is unknown. :)**

**Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen the movie 'The Roommate' I will explain the part about the necklace at the bottom A/N. **

* * *

Chapter 7

After Alex finished crying, she looked at us.

"I don't want to leave her here can we get someone to bury her?" She asked.

"Umm. . I guess but who?" I asked.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked. I handed it to her. She dialed a number and we waited in silence.

"Aunt Alberta," She said into the phone. I looked at Eddie and him back at me.

"Layla's gone," Her face pained and tears filled her eyes.

"I want to bury her. They need to bury her with mom and dad." She said.

"Okay. See you soon." She hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"Thank you Rose. Can we stay here until they get here?" She asked everyone. Everyone nodded. She knelt back down beside her sister.

After what felt like hours. Guardians showed up. Alberta included. Alex ran and hugged her tightly. Alberta spoke to her quietly. I watched as the guardians took Layla away. Alberta walked to me.

"Hello Rose, Eddie, Guardian Belikov." Alberta said.

"Hey." I said lightly.

"Glad to see you guys are still alive." She said with pain hinted in her voice. By now Alex was wrapped in Eddie's arms.

"Glad to be alive." I told her. She looked at Eddie.

"Take care of Alexandria, Eddie. I'm counting on you." Alberta said. Alex hugged her one last time as well as I did before she left.

"C'mon you guys lets go clean ourselves up. We deserve to rest after today." I said heading back to the diner. We were all drenched in blood. Once we got in the car we went home and shower. We decided to just go to bed.

**

* * *

**

(Day 5 morning human schedule)

I woke up and went downstairs to find Dimitri cooking and Alex laying on Eddie on the couch.

"How are you feeling Alex?" I asked.

"Kind of like I just got hit by a truck and it keeps putting itself in reverse to keep running me over."

"Sorry for asking." I apologized.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize for anything. You didn't kill her that bitch Veronica did." Alex said putting her face into Eddie's chest. He stroked her hair.

"How did you know her?" I asked. She sighed. "You don't need to talk about it," I added. She shook head.

"I've been holding it in for too long anyways. Veronica was a good family friend before she turned. This one time my parents and her had got into an argument about us and some other things. After that Veronica didn't come around anymore. Then, when I was eight and Layla was seven, we were home with our parents and strigoi came. My mom grabbed us, hide us and told us to stay quiet. At the time, Layla and I had no idea about Dhampirs, Moroi, or strigoi. We were brought up to live like humans. My mom went to go get a stake. My dad stayed and fought. We could see out of the cracks in the vent that she hid us in. Layla started crying but I told her to stay quiet. I was amazed at the way my dad brought fire from no where. My mom stood by my dad's side talking people down. I caught a glimpse of Veronica. She was smiling. Eventually the strigoi had pinned them down. Veronica walked over.

'Where are they?' She asked. Her voice was harsh and cold. My parent replied saying we were at a sleep over. She tsked and searched the house for us. When she found nothing she came back and drained my dad of his blood and snapped my mom's neck and let the other strigoi fest on her. After they left, I cried with my sister. Luckily Aunt Alberta came to visit us for dinner. She opened the door to find my parents dead. We yelled out to her from the vent she got us out and took us to an St. Andrew's Academy. From there, she explained to us about everything and we were enrolled. She would visit from time to time and yeah that's my story." Alex said sighing tear spilling. Eddie wiped them away.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Its okay. I got her back for what she did." Alex muttered. I nodded and turned my head toward Dimitri who was finished cooking. I grabbed a plate and we ate in silence, with small talk here and there.

"How well did you rank when you graduated," I asked. She smiled.

"I had a high score. Not the best in my class but it was up there."

"What about Layla?" I asked. She thought about it.

"She didn't do as well. She actually ranked kind of low." Alex said looking down at her empty plate.

"Ohh." was all I said. So does that mean what the strigoi said was true. Was Layla sent here to be sent to her death? Why would they do this?

We took our plates and put the in the sink. We washed them and I thought of something that would take a load off of us and fun for us today.

"Let's go to the mall today and have a little fun," I suggested. Everyone nodded. Alex looked a little sad. I put my arm around her and walking toward her room with her. I opened the window and the sun poured in. It felt warm and nice on my skin. We picked out what she was going to wear then I picked out what I was going to wear. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tube top. I left my hair down and I wore red, black, and white creatives. Alex wore a white dress with white flats. Her hair was gelled to one side of her head and was curled. When we left the room to go downstairs. The boys eyes nearly popped out of their heads. I smiled my man eating smile and took a hold of Dimitri's hand. We all got into the car. I brought money and gave fifty dollars to each person. I was careful not to spend all of it. Everyone tried to give it back but I insisted. We deserved to have a day of shopping and just hanging out. We walked around in the mall and got a lot of stares. A lot of guys were staring at me and girls were staring at Dimitri. When I went inside of Victoria secret and dragged Dimitri in there with me he stood by the door way. I saw a girl giggle with her friends and walk up to him. I glared at her. She handed him a slip of paper.

**DPOV**

I was leaning against a wall while Roza spent her time looking around. A girl with black hair walked up to me. She had green eyes and was about 5'9.

"Hey, I just umm. . wanted to give you my number because I thought you were really hot," She said blushing. I looked at the slip of paper. It said Maria on it. I was uninterested. The only person I was interest in was Rose. I bent down to Maria.

"Well Maria. .you see that girl over there?" I said pointing at Rose who had a smirk on her face and waving. "She's my girlfriend and she will have no hesitation to walk over and hit you. So to save yourself trouble and pain, you should go." I said as nicely as I could and handed the slip back to her. She walked away in shock with her jaw to the ground. I guess she had never been turned down before.

**RPOV**

I watched as the girl left and I smiled at Dimitri. I walked over and took his hand in mine and left. The girl glared at me. I got a couple of whistles and stares from guys. After a while they looked intimidated. I wasn't sure if it was they looks Dimitri was giving them or the looks I was giving them.

We met up with Eddie and Alex who were at Johnny Rocket's sharing a milkshake. I laughed at the way Eddie was looking at Alex. He seemed to be so in like with her. I smiled I was glad he was happy. If she ever did him wrong, I would have to be obliged to kick her ass. I walked and sat at the seats a couple down from them. I looked at them for a while. That milkshake was looking pretty damn good.

"Do you want milkshake?" Dimitri asked me. I smiled.

"How do you know me so well?" I asked as he took my hand.

"I can read it on your face," he said kissing me on the forehead. I took a second to look at him then I smiled.

"What flavor do I want?" I asked seeing if he would get it right. He studied me.

"Chocolate," he said confidently. I smiled to myself but he caught it.

"Your smile tells me I'm right." He told me calling over one of the people that worked there. A girl with orange curly, hair walked over.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake and a-"

"a strawberry." I finished. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. See only one who can't do that.

"That," I said pointing to his eyebrow," tells me I'm right." He had a light confused smile. I grinned at the lady and turned to Dimitri.

"How did you know I wanted strawberry?" he asked.

"I can read it on your face," I imitated him.

"Roza,"he started. I flashed my man eating smile. The lady brought over our milkshakes and we drank them. I drank mine way quicker than Dimitri. I was practically done and holding my head, because of the brain freeze ,before he even took his fourth sip. He looked at me and shook his head. I smiled and Eddie and Alex walked toward us. Alex still looked a little sad but she looked better than before.

"We should go watch a movie," I said suddenly remembering the commercial about 'The Roommate'. It looked interesting. Everyone nodded. Dimitri quickly finished the milkshake as I payed the lady. I took Dimitri by the hand and dragged him out of Johnny Rockets and to the theater. We bought our tickets. Eddie and Alex went to get us popcorn while Dimitri and I found seats. I saved four and waited impatiently for the movie to start. I kept sighing.

"Here," Eddie said handing me a bag of popcorn and a large icee. I smiled. He had got it mixed just like I asked. I sighed again.

"Roza, be patient it will start soon." Dimitri said rubbing circles in my back to soothe me. Sure enough the movie started. I put the icee on the arm rest of the other side of me and lifted the one separating Dimitri and I. I laid into him and he put his arm around me.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" I asked as we walked out of the movie theater.

"Roza," Dimitri scolded.

"Sorry, but really? I expected something better than that. . that was . .ugh . . I don't even know what the hell that was. I'm not going to lie that bitch was crazy. Especially the part when she pierced her own ears with earrings. She was such a wannabe and when she pulled out that girl's belly button piercing. . damn if I was that girl I woul-"

"You wouldn't have even let her get that close," Dimitri said," And if she did you would have kicked her ass." I smiled.

"You know me so well Comrade." I said putting my head against him. I noticed Alex messing with a necklace around her neck.

"You okay?" I asked looking at her. She looked up.

"I'm fine," She muttered turning her attention back to her necklace.

"Did your sister give that to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ohh. I didn't mean to take you to a movie that would make you sad." I said. She shook her head.

"I told you I'm fine. Just thinking." She assured taking Eddie's hand. We made our way toward the exit. We decided to head back home and eat, then relax before having to go back to forest. When we got into the car, I was pulled into Lissa's head.

"Aunt Tasha wouldn't do that." Christian defended. His Aunt? What did she have to do with anything. I had only met her once when she came to visit Christian. She was pretty even with her scar.

"I just overhead." Lissa said quietly.

"That doesn't even make sense. Aunt Tasha is a good adviser. She wouldn't do something like this." Christian said still being defensive. I hadn't known Tasha was Lissa's guidance adviser. I just thought she was some Crazy bitch who wanted to kill off guardians for no apparent reason. But when I met Tasha she seemed to have sense.

"She said it herself Christian I heard her. I wouldn't make this up for no reason. This is what happened. ."

_Flashback_

_**LPOV**_

I was making my way to see Tasha to see who was still alive, especially Rose. I had missed her so much and with the baby on the way I had to make sure she was safe. I rounded the corner but I stopped when I heard Tasha mention something about someone dying. She was speaking with her guardian. Guardian. .Ivanski, I believe his name was. He was a little infatuated with her and I think they were dating.

"This is what I meant, by sending the low ranked guardians out there, there's no need to have them killed by strigoi on duty and have their moroi killed as well. Its a safer plan don't you think?" Her voice had a hint of compulsion. She didn't need much especially if he was infatuated with her. I continued to listen.

"The strong ones will make it out of this competition. We make it so the good guardians are separated from the lower ranked. That way when the information _'leaks'_out they will be killed and the better guardians prove themselves by killing the strigoi." Tasha said. I didn't have to look at her to tell there was a bitter smile on her face. That was just cruel. How could she do that. We needed guardians for other things as well. Plus they could always train to get better. It wasn't impossible. They just needed motivation. I hoped too many hadn't died.

"How many did you send out there?" Guardian Ivanski asked. He seemed interested but disconcerned. That made me very angry. They were sending innocent people, whose jobs were to protect people, to die.

"Twelve. And the other eight are high ranked guardians. Once we do the check up tonight and they all are told that they no longer have to kill one another but they are to defend themselves against strigoi, then we will see how many of the low ranks were killed and who can hold there ground." Tasha said.

"What about the ones that do. What if more than five survive?" Guardian Ivanski asked.

"Then they are truly meant to be Lissa's guardians." Tasha told him.

"What about Guardian Belikov?"

"He should have been taken care of by Ivan. He couldn't have possibly managed to overcome his friendship with Ivan. He was to heartbroken about losing his best friend to have any type of strength to kill him." Tasha disclosed. I held back a gasp. Why would she do that to Guardian Belikov? He seemed like a real, sincere, and overall a really great guardian.

"Did you arrange to have Belikov killed by Ivan. . Zeklos?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because, I loved him. I loved him with everything I had and when he was Ivan's guardian, he chose Ivan over me. Then when Ivan turned, I was there for him. He never needed a shoulder to cry on but I knew how close they were. He cared. Then when we finally were together. I couldn't have been more happy. He broke it off with me to be Vasilisa's guardian. He shattered my heart. He never even loved me back. He always chose his job over me when I would always be there. I was even going to give him what he wanted most. Kids." Tasha trailed off.

"I won't ever do any of those things. I'll protect you. Love you. Always be there for. I'll never leave you." Guardian Ivanski promised. All words stopped. I started to sneak away slowly. I couldn't believe everything that was going on. How did I miss this? How could I allow this? That's it. I won't allow this. I will find a way to stop this. Hopefully with everyone coming out okay. I went to the second person I trust the most. Christian.

_End flashback_

**RPOV still in Lissa's head**

Okay so Tasha was really the crazy bitch who sent guardians out to get killed for no apparent reason. That's nice.(Sarcasm)

"Christian, I'm telling you that's exactly what happened." She said, her emotions getting the best of her.

"That's cruelty. She wouldn't do that. I'll even go ask her now." Christian said. What a dumb ass.

"You can't do that, she'll lie to you. Why would she tell you the truth so you could look bad upon her?" Lissa was starting to cry from the anger.

"She wouldn't lie to me." Christian said firmly.

"Are you saying I would?" Lissa was on the verge crying or slapping him. . Okay maybe that was me.

"Rose." A voice called.

"That's not what I'm saying. I trust you Liss, I love you but this is just something I refuse to believe. If you knew Aunt Tasha like I did. . she wouldn't do or say any of those things."

"Rose," The voice grew clearer and louder with every call. I finally faded away from Lissa and saw out the windshed of the car. I blinked a couple of time.

"Rose, what. . are you okay?" Dimitri asked sounding extremely concerned.

"That bitch." I yelled. Eddie, Alex, and Dimitri, stared at me.

"Tasha. Tasha Ozera. Your ex-girlfriend." I said pointing at Dimitri. All eyes shifted to him.

**

* * *

**

*Shake my head* Hmmm. . What's gonna happen next? I wonder the same thing. Once I plan it out I will update. :) Oh and in the movie The Roommate, The main character's sister dies and she keeps her necklace and her crazy ass roommate steals it. . But besides that. .

**Review !**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer : **

**Me: "Rose,"**

**Rose:"What do you want?"**

**Me:"Can you do the disclaimer?"**

**Rose:"Whats in it for me?"**

**Me: *holds up chocolate donut***

**Rose:" LaadyBelikov doesn't own me or VA. Now give me that damn donut!"**

**Hehe. On with the chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Wait. . What about Tasha?" Dimitri had a look of pure confusion.

"She's an evil, crazy bitch!" I yelled to him. I turned to Alex," She's also the reason your sister got killed."

"What?" Alex was disoriented.

"She sent all the low ranks out on purpose to have them killed and stop them from getting killed with their charges. She leaked out the information about the battle causing the multiple run ins with the strigoi. Causing your sister to get killed and Mason to get hurt." I took a deep breath after using all of the last of it in that sentence. I clenched my fist.

"And causing Ivan to go after you," I said pointing to Dimitri," She also thinks your dead." I said the last part in a low voice. Dimitri face registered anger but it was quickly covered by his guardian mask. He let out a soft sigh.

"Tasha wouldn't do that. She has a good heart. Plus she doesn't like the idea of guardians doing all the work in protecting moroi, anyways. She wants all moroi to fend for themselves." Dimitri said sounding a little defensive. Was she getting rid of guardians so moroi would defend themselves? That would be pointless. They wouldn't listen. They were all to scared.

"Are you defending her? I just heard it with my own ears." I countered.

"You were spacing out and there was only us here." Dimitri replied.

"You were with Lissa, and she heard Tasha right?" Eddie asked. I nodded. Dimitri looked at me.

"So you guys have a bond." Dimitri guessed. It was more of a rhetorical question. Our bond wasn't talked about very often we tried to hide it so that she wouldn't be questioned. Not many people knew about Lissa using spirit as well. We had tried to keep it a secret fearing people might take advantage of her if they knew the things she was capable of.

"Yes." I muttered. Everyone was silent. Not making a single noise.

"We should head back to the forest. They are coming to round us up today. They are doing counts of how people held their ground and how many of the lower ranks lucked out. We are no longer going to be 'killing each other', which no one ever did. I think the closest we came to that was you guys," I said addressing Eddie and Dimitri.

"Rose, this is insane. Why would Tasha send us out here to get killed?" Dimitri asked.

"I just told you the whole guarding and killing off lower ranked so they don't get killed when they are actually protecting their moroi." I was getting pretty angry with him defending her when I know what I heard.

"It just doesn't make sense." Dimitri was thinking.

"Defend her if you want. You've known her longer. Believe what you wanted to believe, but I'm telling you the truth." I said getting out the car and going into the house. I was belligerent. How could he trust someone like her? She wanted to kill him. I wanted to protect him and he would rather trust her? I wanted to hit something. I decided to store this energy for later. I sighed and went to my room to change. I slipped out of my clothes and put on my clothes from the first day we started. They were clean and they smelt of gain. I yelled out the hallway for everyone to do the same. They complied and went to go get changed. I placed my stake in my pocket and went downstairs. I called Abe to let him know that we were leaving and that I wasn't so sure that we would be back. I didn't know what crazy thing Tasha would have us do next.

**LPOV**

I ran after Christian as he went to go ask Tasha if those were really her intentions or not. We reached the door of her room. I snatched Christian's hand off the door. He opened his mouth to say something but I covered his mouth.

"Christian don't." I whispered harshly. These pregnancy hormones had me acting very moody. I was crying one minute, anger the next and happy another. I was extremely excited about the baby though.

"Why not? Are you hiding the fact she didn't really say that." He asked. I sighed and nearly wanted to start crying because he thinks I would lie to him. I heard footsteps nearing the door. Then, the door handled turned. I quickly grabbed Christian's arm and started dragging him around the corner just in time.

"Guardian Ivanski," Tasha called out. He quickly appeared. I was being careful not to be seen.

"Did you get me the list I wanted." Tasha asked batting her eyelashes at him. I saw him quiver under her gaze. Rose might need to hear this. I hoped she wasn't busy or sleeping.

"Rose, I need you to watch this with me. So you can be safe." I thought to her. Soon enough, I felt her presence. There were only sometimes when I did. I tried to keep Christian quiet as we listen.

"Lissa, this is wrong. Why are we spying on Aunt Tasha," Christian complained quietly.

"Shh."

We watched as Tasha looked over the list.

"The low ranked guardians are now playing moroi. Let's hope they don't luck out." She said smiling. How the hell did she pass to be my guidance adviser? I tried to listen further.

"So how does this work?" Guardian Ivanski asked.

"First, we tell the low ranked guardians we need them to do us a huge favor in helping us with this. They will be glad to help. Then, once they agree we send them out there to be with the rest of the guardians. This time we will definitely be watching at all times. The information about this will leak as soon as they leave us and go with their assigned guardian. To the guardians in the game, well they are just taking this as another part of their challenge. The watching guardians will bring them to court and from there we give them the news and drop them off in new places in the city." Tasha said leaning in to kiss Guardian Ivanski. I was so mad. How could this happen? How could she do this and get away with it? I was so wrapped in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Christian said something.

"Whose there?" Tasha said louding. Putting the list in her pocket. Christian pushed me out of sight.

"Aunt Tasha, I needed to ask you about something." Christian said walking away from me.

"What is it?" Tasha asked as Guardian Ivanski stepped away from her.

"I wanted to know if Lissa and I can go with you to Russian the next time you go. Lissa really wants to see it." Christian told her. Tasha nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Tell Vasilisa when this who challenge is over for her safety we will go with her new guardians. She will be safe and we can enjoy some time at the mall over there." Tasha smiled again and bid Christian goodbye and walked into her room with Guardian Ivanski. Once she shut the door, Christian ran over to me. He took my hand and we made our way back to our room quickly.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"Sorry I ever doubted you. It is hard to accept the fact that Aunt Tasha is doing this. She is the only family I have left that I'm close to and its just hard. ." The look on Christian face made me want to cry. In fact, I started to.

"I'm sorry Christian. I wish this wasn't happening. I don't know how I can help." I sobbed.

"You shouldn't cry or be upset. Its not good for the baby." He said with a light smile, putting his hand to my stomach. I smiled and put my hand over his. With his other hand he wiped my tears away and kissed me.

**RPOV**

I got out of Lissa's head before her and Christian started doing a little more than just kissing. I swear those two went at it like rabbits.

"Rose, are you okay?" Alex asked looking at me funny.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been standing there with that phone in your hand against your ear and staring off into space not saying a word." Alex told me still looking at me weird.

"I was spacing out." I said quickly and hung up the phone. It just kept repeating that annoying statement. _If you like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help hang up and dial your operator_. Followed by that annoying sound. I looked around to see Dimitri and Eddie. Eddie had asked if he could talk to me alone. We walked into a room and he closed the door.

"Yes Castile," I said sitting down on the bed.

"What did you see in Lissa's head? Is everything okay?" Eddie asked. I sighed and told him everything I had heard and how we were really going to be watched this time. It wasn't like it mattered as long as we did our job and kept our "moroi" safe, we could be Lissa's guardians. I was going to be Lissa's guardian regardless of this stupid game, challenge, whatever the fuck this is.

"So now we are protecting lower rank guardians from strigoi?" Eddie asked me to clarify.

"That's what I said I heard right?" I was laying back against the bed, while Eddie was sitting on the edge trying to figure it all out.

"This is like the field test all over again, except this time they are in actual danger." Eddie sighed.

"I still don't understand why not just have them train harder or work at an academy or something. Extra guardians could help." Eddie continued, scratching his head.

"Don't try to figure it. You won't be able to figure out what's going on in that crazy mind of hers." I said sitting up.

"But she has to have a reason for doing all of this," Eddie said looking at me.

"I'm sure she does. But for now, we should get to the forest so we don't get left and are assumed as killed." I said walking out of the room with Eddie following. I stopped.

"When Liss asked about Mason put on your best show of him being killed. We need him in the clear." I said and Eddie nodded. We left out the room and joined Dimitri and Alex.

"You guys ready?" Dimitri said looking at me then to Eddie. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Yeah, everyone got their stakes?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Then we are good to go." I walked out the door after everyone else. I turned around to look at the house one last time.

"Thanks Old Man," I muttered quietly and shut the door and locked it. We all got into the car and once we got to the forest I called Abe to get someone to pick up the car. I turned to Dimitri, Eddie, and Alex.

"Let's go." I said talking Dimitri hand.

"We're gonna have to split up. We were suppose to be killing each other and for us all to be together well its suspicious." Dimitri told us. I wanted to stay together but he was right. We split up going different ways into the forest.

* * *

(At court)

**LPOV**

Waiting to see who survived was agonizing. I knew Rose was still alive, but what about Eddie and Mason. God what if something happened to them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my seat. I turned to look into Christian's face. It was filled with concern and love.

"Its gonna be okay Liss," Christian assured taking my hand tight. I gave him a sad smile and looked at my stomach and placed a hand on it.

"You hear that. You're dad says everything will be okay." I whispered.

"They are almost here." Tasha announced. I looked down to see the low ranked guardians in the room. Tasha had said two would go to one guardian out in the challenge. She assured them nothing would happen to them with the watching guardians around and plus they were allowed their stakes. I still was starting to despise Tasha for the way she was treating the guardians. They were people too. She was treating them like guinea pigs. Test subjects. I sighed and tried to put on a good face. I was nearly jumping out my seat when I had heard they arrived. Once they walked through the door, I was out my seating making my way down to Rose. Christian and Tasha had came with me.

"Queen Vasilisa," Tasha said putting an arm on my shoulder. Rose quickly moved my arm away from Tasha. I mouthed a thank you. Rose nodded. I looked around and saw Eddie I continued looking and found no Mason. I turned to Rose quickly.

"Mason?" I muttered softly. She made a quick glance at Tasha. Tasha was looking at Rose intently. She shook her head. Tears filled my eyes. I threw my arms around Rose.

"He's fine he's with Abe. But we need you to act as if he's dead. We need a plan to help everyone out of this." Rose whispered softly into my hair. I figured to make it seem like she wasn't saying anything.

"Okay Rose. I'll have Adrian keep in touch or I will," I whispered back. I pulled away and wiped my tears. There was twelve people left. About seven higher ranked guardians not including Mason and five lower ranked from what I have heard. Christian looked at Rose.

"Rosie." Christian said looking at her.

"Sparky." She said back.

"Nice to see your alive." he said and she nodded. I left Rose and went to go talk to Eddie. He smiled at me and I hugged him.

"No Mason," I asked softly. I made tears fill my eyes. Christian took my hand. Squeezing it tight. Eddie had a sad frown. He shook his head. I nodded and sniffed. Pretending to hold the tears back. I nodded and greeted everyone else and praised them for making it this fair while managing to keep a sad look on my face for Mason. I noticed Tasha glaring at someone. I looked to see who it was. I looked to see Guardian Belikov. He was suppose to be my guardian before Tasha suggested this crazy game. Was she really that crazy about him? I took a step back from everyone. Tasha paired the guardians with their 'moroi'. I would do my best to make sure each and every one of these people get out and when they do. Tasha will be fired and maybe imprisoned. I know Christian would be disappointed in me but this needed to happen. To ensure the safety of everyone and our baby.

"Now you guys are to treat these as your real charges. Protect them at all costs. They will have their stakes on them if anything is happen and you guys will leave today and-"

"No, you guys will leave tomorrow. You get to rest here." I interrupted. Tasha turned to me.

"Vasilisa, it will be a much quicker process-"

"They leave tomorrow." I said loudly making sure she wouldn't try to argue with me. I looked over to see a smirk on Rose's face.

"I need you to met me in my room Rose, as soon as you are able to. Bring Eddie." I thought to her. I saw her give a slight nod and I left with Christian.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I will try to update faster next time. And if you read "Should Have Seen It Coming" You guys are going to have to give me a little time because I have writers block for that story at the moment ! Sorry. I will try to get that up asap though.

**Review Please ! ! ! ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you that comment I thank you guys so much ! **

***Disclaimer : I don't own VA ! All rights to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

Chapter 9

I quickly made my way to Lissa's room with Eddie and Dimitri. Lissa didn't know that Dimitri was coming but I thought he could be a great asset. Eddie wanted to bring Alex but I told him it would look a little suspicious with all of us. Alex understood and she thought it was better that we went without her anyways. We made our way past guardians and even Tasha, who was flirting with Guardian Ivanski. I couldn't help but glare at her when she passed. She hadn't noticed us and the smile on her face made me just want to pounce on her. Eddie had to bring my concentration back to the mission. I just wanted to kill Tasha, that evil bitch. She was smiling thinking her plan was flawless. I'd destroy her plan. Once we got to Lissa room, I knocked. We waited a while for the answer.

"Who is it?" Lissa called.

"Its me, Liss." I replied. She opened the door. He eyes traveled from me to Eddie and stopped at Dimitri. She pointed to him with a confused look on her face.

"He is here to help. We need to get inside before the guardians come back." I said pushing her inside. I found an annoyance sitting on a couch.

"Rosie," Christian exclaimed.

"Christian, I swear you call me that one more time and I will break your face," I snarled. Dimitri put his hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Has Rosie learned how to be tamed?" Christian laughed.

"That's it." I tried to break out of Dimitri's hold but it just wasn't working that well. I was squirming and trying to push him off me to get to Christian.

"Christian stop, I'm afraid Rose might actually hurt you." Lissa said standing in front of him. I glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"If you ever want to put that in Lissa's mouth again I suggest you keep it in yours," I bit out and Dimitri carried me to a couch far from Christian. Lissa's face turned bright red and Christian flushed a little. Dimitri wouldn't let me get up. Eddie sat on the other side of me chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at Christian when Lissa walked into the kitchen to get us all something to drink.

"Could you guys be any more childish?" She asked coming out of the kitchen looking at both of us with our tongues out. I laughed. Then, we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I was curious and nervous. I looked at Lissa, who looked at Christian, who shrugged. Lissa went to go get the door.

"Ohh thank god, you scared us." Lissa said to whoever it was. I heard the door shut and a familiar scent came through the room. I knew exactly who it was. I got up. Dimitri hesitantly let me. Once Adrian rounded the corner into the room, I ran and jumped on him. My hopes were to knock him over but he caught me.

"Little Dhampir, I see you've missed me like I've missed you." Adrian said smiling.

**DPOV**

I glared at . . Lord Ivashkov. He was the nephew of the last queen. Queen Tatianna. Why was Rose so friendly with him? With her legs wrapped around him. His arms wrapped around her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. It looked like any second now they were going to kiss. She was smiling and so was he. It made me mad. Very mad.

"Belikov," Eddie whispered to me. I turned my attention away from Rose and Lord Ivashkov to look at Eddie.

"Don't worry about Adrian, he may like Rose, but she's never given him a chance."

"I'm not worried," I said confidently. Queen Vasilisa looked at me suspiciously. I just kept a guardian mask on.

**RPOV**

"What makes you think i've missed you?" I asked. He smiled and looked at our position.

"What makes you think I just don't want a huge favor?" I asked. His smile turned into a frown and he put me down.

"You know Little Dhampir, its really cruel for you to torture me like this," Adrian said frowning. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Only kidding." I said turning around.

"Now that Rose is done, can we get started?" Christian groaned. I opened my mouth to reply but I shut it after glancing at Dimitri and thinking about how he would hold me down and not let me up. . actually that wasn't that bad of an idea. I smiled and looked at Christian.

"Why so you and Lissa can go at it like rabbits when this is over?" I smirked. Christian blushed. and Lissa's eyes went wide and her face showed pure embarrassment.

"Rose," Dimitri scolded. The smirk remained on my face as I sat down beside him. Adrian started laughing.

"Congrats on the baby as well," I told her. All eyes turned to Lissa except Christian's.

"How did you-right. Thank you." She said looking at everyone, "Well yeah, I'm pregnant," She said smiling. Everyone smiled and congradulated her.

"Can we get on with this?" Lissa said still a little embarrassed from earlier.

"Sure thing, " I replied smiling.

"So how do we exactly plan to take this bitch down?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Rose," Lissa chastised. I forgot she was still Christian's Aunt. His face was adverted to the ground. It was hard enough for him to lose his parents. This would mean possibly losing his aunt as well. Even though, I was calling her what she was, it wasn't fair to Christian. And even though, I would never admit it out loud. Christian was a good friend, practically almost family and I cared about him.

"Sorry Sparks." I apologized. I got a couple of shocked stares and met them with threatening ones.

"We have to make sure no one gets hurt. ." Lissa said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Liss," I started. _'Its fine Rose, I just don't want my baby to be in danger or think I am a horrible person for letting all this happen' _Lissa thought to me. I nodded.

"You're not," I told her. She smiled and nodded. Dimitri looked confused.

"So how exactly are we going to make sure everyone is safe?" I asked.

"By making sure we are all together. Two 'moroi' each and there are twelve guardians. A total of thirty-six people. We should all be okay if we stay together. There would have to be a really big group of strigoi to take us all down." Dimitri said.

"Well what if we get dropped of in different places like last time?" Eddie asked.

"I can have a talk with everyone tomorrow and they are told to call you guys when they have their location." Lissa suggested.

"That's a little risky. What if Tasha's there?"

"She won't be. I will keep her busy." Christian said coming out of silence. Lissa gave him a sad smile.

"So how long is 'this' suppose to go on for? Days? Weeks? Until more people get killed and only five are left?" I asked.

Lissa shrugged. I turned to Christian who also shrugged.

"You guys have four months." Adrian said. I turned to him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was on my way to Lissa room when I passed Tasha's room. Her room door was cracked and I heard your name being mention. I had to make sure my Little Dhampir was okay so I stopped to listen. She said that you would be most likely the one to be Lissa's guardian. She was not happy with a Belikov guy being alive, and she said that this competition would last for four months and during those four months someone was going to die. Strigoi would be looking for you all specifically. She also mentioned that you guys would be supplied with the things you need to survive and that if anything goes wrong the watching guardians would interfer. That they knew nothing besides they had to make sure certain people were safe. And other than that all they could do is watch and report." Adrian finished as I looked at Dimitri.

"Well Belikov, someone's out to get you." I said taking his hand. He looked deep in thought.

Adrian looked at Dimitri.

"You're Guardian Belikov?" Adrian asked. Dimitri nodded.

"Shit, I think you're the most in danger she seems to hate you."

"Do you believe me now?" I whispered. He nodded.

"I didn't ever not believe you, I just . . couldn't accept the fact she would do this. ." Dimitri muttered softly.

"Well accept it." I said looking at Lissa, "We need you to get the memo to everyone, that by orders of 'the Queen' they are all to find us so we can all stay safe and protect one another." She nodded.

"Queen Vasilisa," Dimitri began.

"Call me Lissa," She said smiling.

". . Lissa. . We will do our best to make sure everything will be okay." Dimitri assured her. She smiled.

"We'll make sure Tasha can't hurt anyone," I said looking at her and her stomach. Christian had put his hands against her stomach. The person who spoke surprised me.

"Thank you Rose," Christian said looking at me.

"Don't thank me. We just have to make sure my niece or nephew makes it into a safe world where we are here to protect him or her." I said with a wry smile.

"Is this our plan? All of it?"Eddie asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Vasilisa, its Tasha we need to talk. Open the door." Tasha yelled. Lissa's face showed concern and horror. What was worse was I could feel it. I looked at Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian.

"Just a second," Lissa called.

"We have to hide, " I said quickly and quietly. We hide in the bathroom for the time being. As soon as we were in, I heard the door open.

"Hey Aunt Tasha," Christian said. Their voices became more faint. I tried to listen as best as I could but I couldn't hear a thing.

"Make sure nothing happens to me." I said softly. I leaned against the wall. I went into Lissa's head. Tasha was sitting with Guardian Ivanski. Christian looked uncomfortable. And Lissa felt so nervous and worried.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Lissa asked.

"I wanted to discuss why you let them stay?" Tasha said her face showed a hint of amusement.

"Because they were out in that forest so long they deserved a break. From strigoi and the other things out there." Lissa told her. She was minding her words. Careful not to let anything slip. A smiled curled onto Tasha's face.

"Well they will be gone for four months, but I'm sure you already knew that." Tasha grin remained on her face. Lissa's nearly wanted to throw up.

"Four months," She faked the shock," that's a long time, I can't see Rose for four months?" She was using compulsion to make her act convincing. I was worried about that. Lissa made a tear slip out of her eye and run down her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay Lissa, Rose will be fine." Christian said putting his arm around her comforting her.

"Can I use your bathro-"

"I think i'm going to be sick." Lissa said holding her stomach and mouth and running to the bathroom. A smirk was on Tasha face, when Lissa ran past her. Shit, did she know? Was she listening outside our door? I came out of Lissa's head just in time for her to run in. Lissa pretended to throw up.

"You okay in there," Tasha's voice was right at the door. Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, and I got in the shower to make sure she didn't see our feet, if possible.

"I just need a minute." Lissa called.

"Do you need me to come in?" Tasha asked.

"No, Its fine." Lissa said. She flushed the toilet and went to the sink and turned it on.

"Can we talk later," Lissa asked.

"Sure and can you tell Adrian and Rose 'hi' for me." Tasha said. Lissa swallowed. She was starting to panic.

"I will when I see them," Lissa called.

"Bye. I'll see you and Christian tomorrow morning." Tasha said. Her footsteps trailed off. Then I heard Christian.

"Bye Aunt Tasha." Christian yelled. After moments of silence after the door slammed close. Christian knocked on the bathroom door.

"She's gone." Christian said. We all let out breaths. We all filed out of the bathroom.

"We need to be careful when we leave. There's a possibility she knows and is waiting until we leave. Or has someone else to." Dimitri said. I nodded. We needed another way out. I looked out the window. Two stories high wasn't that bad. I did it before at the academy.

"We have the window as our back up option." I suggested.

"We'll have to take it." Eddie said. Lissa smiled at us.

"Good luck with everything you guys. I want to see_ all of you _in four months if it really takes that long." Lissa said hugging all of us. Adrian smiled.

"Kick ass like I know you will Little Dhampir." Adrian said.

"I will. I hope I don't have to, but I will." I assured him. I hugged all of them and made my way out the window with Dimitri and Eddie following. We all went to our rooms and went to bed.

* * *

**Hey how did you guys like it? Sorry its short. If you want to request a POV in the next chapter . . **

**REVIEW ! :) Hehe. **


	10. Chapter 10

**UnderworldVampirePrincess Thank you for the idea I love it. I'll do both ! :)**

***Disclaimer : I don't own VA nor any of its characters. All right to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

Chapter 10

**MPOV **

I looked up to see I was in a room. I got up and looked around. I felt a slight tug at my side. I lifted up my shirt to see my cut had been attended to. It was wrapped up. I looked around I saw guardians. Where was I? Most importantly where was Rose? Oh God what if something happened to her? I'd never forgive myself. I cleared my throat in hopes to get the attention of the guardians.

"You're up," The female guardian said walking over to me.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"We are told that we can't tell you." she said.

"Where's Rose? Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"I think they are both still in the competition."

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked trying to think of the last thing I could remember. Rose. When I told her to stay with me. She told me she would get me out of there.

"Well when you got here you were complaining about the pain so we gave you pain medication." She told me.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days." she told me looking at a wall for a near by calendar.

"Whose in charge?" I asked.

"Abe, Abe Mazur." announced a man walking in. Who was that?

"Mr. Mazur," the guardians greeted. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where's Rose?" I demanded.

"You seem to have an interest in her." Abe said eyeing me.

"That's none of your concern," I told him.

"On the contrary, it is my concern." Abe retorted.

"And how do you figure that?" I asked.

"She's my daughter," he said smirking. Daughter? As in he was her father?

"Am I just suppose to take your word for it?" I countered.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you if your such a close friend. I mean she wanted for you to be okay so bad. . are you her boyfriend?" he asked his voice getting lower. This dude was kind of intimidating, but if he was really Rose's dad I needed to show him I had no fear.

"What if I am?" I asked.

"Are you," He asked more menacingly.

"Unfortunately no, I think she prefers Belikov," I muttered the last part to myself, but I think he caught it. That was confirmed when he spoke.

"As in Dimitri Belikov?" Abe said angrily getting up.

"yeah, that's the one."

"And your name is?"

"Mason Ashford." I said laying back down on the couch trying to get the images of Rose kissing Belikov out of my mind. Rose was probably still with him. I sighed. She barely knows him. What if he was just toying with her? I took in a deep breath. Eddie was right. I should have just gotten Rose out of my mind. I wonder how Abe knew Belikov. He seemed pretty damn angry. I looked out the window. It was sunny outside. That would mean they were sleeping. I wonder how they were doing in that forest. I looked around to see that Abe had left the room. Leaving me with his guardians.

**APOV**

I called Kiz. She better not be in any kind of relationship besides a friendship with Belikov. He was too old for her. I may have just got into her life, but I was still her father.

"Old man," Rose yawned into the phone," do you know that some people have to sleep? Why are you waking me up," She growled.

"Kiz, you better not be in a relationship with Belikov," I said into the phone. It was silent for a while then she finally spoke.

"Why can't I?" She asked.

"Because he's to old for you." I simply said.

"I'm eighteen and it is legal and even so I don't have to listen to you telling me who I can and cannot date." She hissed. She was never a morning person.

"Fine, but tell Belikov we are to have a talk the next time I see him. Does your mother know about this?" I asked.

"No, how do you even know about this," She demanded.

"I managed to get it out of your friend," I lied.

"That wimp. How is he?" She asked concerned. So she was involved with Belikov and deeply concerned about Ashford, who seemed to take a deep interest in her. That's my girl. I smiled.

"He's finally conscious. He doesn't seem to be in pain anymore. My guardians are keeping watch." I told her.

"Tell him Eddie, Lissa, and I said hi," She told me.

"Okay Kiz. If you see your mom tell her I need to speak to her, and tell her its not about you." I said. I wanted to speak to Janine about a lot of things. First, I want to see hows she has been. We haven't talked since Rose's graduation. When we talk now its about Rose and the competition, never about us. And with everything going on we hadn't had the time to catch up, the way I wanted to.

"How much longer do you guys have to do this stupid shit?" I asked.

"Four months." She groaned.

"Four months? Your friend has to stay here for four months?"

"We need them to thinks he is dead so he won't be. If they find out he's alive and tried to skip out on this, he will be killed. It was stated in the rules."

"I know Kiz. Don't forget to tell your mother."

"okay old man, I'm going back to sleep. Bye." She hung up without another word. I smirked at how much she was like me. I walked back inside. Ashford was sitting up and looked at me when the door slammed shut.

"How long do I have to stay here?" He asked.

"Four months."

"What?"

"I don't know why you're saying what. I said it clear and simple."

"I heard you but I mean that's a long time from now." he complained.

"Well you don't have a choice. You're dead." I told him.

"If I was dead, I wouldn't be talking to you." he replied. I sighed.

"Well to everyone out there you're dead. By the way Eddie, Vasilisa, and Rose say hi." I informed him.

"So she's okay." he said with relief.

"Yes she is. Err. . I guess if you want you can keep up your training with my guardians." I told him. He nodded and I left. I had business to take care of.

**RPOV**

It was still early and everyone was probably sleeping. I got up and changed into a sports bra and some shorts. I made my way down to the gym. I found Dimitri there. He was shirtless and in some basketball shorts. I admired his muscles. His hair was tied in a pony tail and I saw twelve _molnija_ marks. Along with his promise mark. I always thought he would have more. Plus it needed to be added for the recent kills.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" I asked strolling toward him.

"Aren't you?" He said hitting the punching bag. He didn't even look at me.

"Don't answer my question with a question." I said and then, placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and checked me out. I swallowed.

"Do you want to practice together?" I asked. He nodded. We got on the mat and we both got into our fighting positions. We circled one another for a while and finally I lunged for him. I landed a good blow onto his cheek. He got in some good hits as well as we went back and forth. He knocked me to the ground and pinned me. Our faces were a breath apart. I pushed him off and pretended to stake him.

"Dead," I whispered as his hands made their way to my hair that had fell out of its ponytail and was now down. He pulled me closer to him. Our lips barely brushed against each other. He rolled me off of him and got on top. His hand roamed up my sides and across my stomach and up to my chest. My breathing caught. I swallowed as I pressed my hands to his chest. We were both sweaty from fighting, but he still smelled good. I let my hands travel down. I stopped right at the top of his shorts. He looked down and then looked into my eyes. The next thing I knew, his lips came crushing down onto mine. His tongue caressed my bottom lips begging for entrance, I allowed it to him. His lips left mine and moved down to my neck. I arched my back to get closer to his one of his hands, he wrapped my leg around himself. I followed suit with the other. He was about to take off my sports bra until we heard footsteps. He pulled away from me and helped me up. We pretended to be practicing. Adrian walked through the door. I smiled when I saw him.

"Little Dhampir, I thought I'd find you here." he said looking at me then to Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov." he greeted. There was a suspicious look on his face.

"What do you need," I asked.

"I thought you might like to have breakfast with me," he said smiling. I looked at Dimitri.

"I have to go finish up with some things. We can practice more later," he said grabbing his things and leaving. I wanted to say something but I didn't.

"Sure Adrian, let me go get changed first." We walked to my room in silence. Once I was changed we made our way to the cafe.

"So what kind of practicing were you guys doing?" Adrian asked.

"You know, fighting. Don't get any ideas Adrian." I said as we sat at a table looking at the menu. There were a couple of people getting coffee. I looked over at them.

"Are you with Belikov?" Adrian asked.

"What?" I turned to Adrian.

"You heard me."

"I was hoping I heard wrong." I said looking down at the menu.

"C'mon Rose. I can see it in your auras. They shine bright, last night and just now. I've never seen it like that before." he told me.

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked.

"Because I want to know."

"Can we not talk about this." I stated more than asked.

"Fine, but just know I can see it." Adrian said. We ordered and ate our breakfast. We talked about everything other than Dimitri and I. Adrian always found a way to make me laugh. He was charming as well. If I wasn't with Dimitri, and Adrian and I hadn't made our agreement, and if it were under different circumstances, I would probably consider going out with him.

"I really had a good time," I told Adrian.

"Me too. I really miss you being around." he told me.

"I miss being around," I said with a sad smile. He took me into his arms. He kissed me on my cheek.

"When this is all over, and you're Lissa's guardian we should go on a vacation somewhere." He suggested. I nodded.

**DPOV**

After I left the gym, I made my way back to my room. I didn't like Rose and Ivashkov being together. I wasn't going to control her, not that I could, so I let her go. I changed into a t-shirt and some jeans. I picked up one of my favorite Western Novels. I started reading when there was a knock at the door. I put a bookmark on the page I was reading and got up to go get the door. I opened the door to see Tasha. I wanted to yell at her. But I refrained. I was going to act like I didn't know anything.

"Hello Tasha," I greeted. She smiled. It was so fake.

"Dimitri, I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried." She acted. I nodded.

"Well here I am, perfectly fine." I told her. She pushed into my room and close the door behind her.

"Tasha what are you doing?" I asked as she walked toward me. She tried to place her lips on mine but I pushed her away. She continued to try. She was always persistant. She started to try and take off my shirt. I kept trying to stop her.

"Tasha stop," I told her.

"Stop fighting it Dimitri, I know you want me." Tasha said.

"I told you, I can't do this with you. We aren't together anymore and I don't love you like that." I was still trying to fight her off me. When I said the last part she pulled away from me.

"Why don't you? I could give you everything you want. A family. I would support you-" I cut her off.

"Then support me now and understand that I don't want you. You are a good friend and that is all." I told her. Her facial expression turned angry.

"Dimitri, I won't let you go," She yelled leaving. I sat on my bed and put my hands to my head. I think Tasha has official gone crazy. I sighed. I needed to go somewhere. Back to the gym. I changed into my shorts and headed back. Once I got there, I started hitting the punching bag as hard as I could. It nearly flew off the hook. I had to calm down. I decided to go running. People were just waking up and a couple of people looked at me. I just kept running. I found myself running into Rose. Her and Adrian were hugging. I walked up to them.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." I told her. She looked at Adrian.

"Bye Adrian, well talk later." She said. We started walking toward the outskirts of court so no one could interrupt.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Tasha. She came to my room." I told her.

"Shit, does she know?" She asked.

"No, she's gone crazy. She wants me to be hers, but I already belong to someone else." I told her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Well we leave in an hour so it doesn't really matter what she wants," Rose said. She took my hand. I reluctantly pulled away.

"I don't want her to find out about us. As I said, she's gone crazy and I don't want to see her try and hurt you." I said to her. She shook her head.

"Comrade, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She assured me. We made our way to our rooms. I showered as she waited for me. I grabbed my stake and some money. After that we went to her room and she took a shower, changed into more comfortable clothes. Wait when did she take one of my sweaters?

"Rose, why do you have one of my sweaters?" I asked her, when I noticed her wearing it.

"Because I liked it," She said smiling. I smiled as well. She grabbed her stake and her cell phone. We made our way to Vasilisa's room. Rose knocked and there was no response.

"Liss, its me. Open the door." Rose yelled through the door. It was still silent. She had a questioning look on her face. I guess she checked Vasilisa's head because Rose started to space out. After a couple of minutes, Rose came back to herself?

"She's at a meeting. She's trying to persuade them to make the challenge shorter." She told me taking my hand and dragging me to the court room. We listened outside. A guardian passed by and stopped.

"What are you guys doing?" I recognized him. He was Mikhail Tanner. Rose turned around.

"Mikhail, Did you find Ms. Karp?" Rose asked. He shook his head with a sad look on his face. Karp. As in Sonya Karp? She turned strigoi. If he was going to try and find her to kill her, it could be very dangerous.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rose said turning her attention back to the meeting.

"It's over." She said quickly and shuffled us away from the door. Vasilisa came out the door.

"Rose, they need you guys to go. . now." She said with a sad look. Rose nodded and said we said bye to Mikhail and Vasilisa. We made our way into the room we arrived in. Once we paired with our assigned 'moroi' we left.

* * *

**There you have another chapter. It took longer than I thought it would. . Sorry. Uhmm. . I don't exactly know how I'm going to make the chapters of the next four months. And since I said four months no Lissa was not able to change it. :( **

**Reviews please ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had an essay to write and with tests coming up and everything it was hard to make time for the story. I'll try to make it better with a little Rose and Dimitri action. Not much though. Not yet. When that does come, I will mark the chapter. :P**

***Disclaimer :I don't own VA monkeys stole it. SMH* All rights to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Chapter 11

As we expected they separated us. Lissa managed to get the message to everyone. We were dropped of at a house in separate cities. I noticed the lower ranked were in a city with far more strigoi. Once they called, we met in my city where Dimitri and Eddie already were. Since everyone's house was built with only two rooms it was time to call Abe. He would help me.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Eddie whispered as I took out my phone.

"Why is it a bad idea?" I asked.

"They're going to be watching." he whispered.

"Screw them." I yelled calling Abe. Eddie shrugged and looked around. We would attract unneeded attention with this big of a crowd. I informed him about us being watched and told him we needed a house to fit thirty six people.

"What do you think I am Rose?" Abe asked.

"Err. . my caring, loving, understanding, gangster, being able to make anything happen dad." I tried.

"Lucky for you. . You're right. You're lucky your my daughter Kiz. I don't do favors for a lot of people. I don't know if I can get you thirty-six rooms. Some are going to have to share and use couches. I won't be able to get involved but if you want I will get a guardian to deliver messages or money, when needed." I took a breath.

"That's good enough. And no thanks I think we got that under control." I told him. He agreed and gave me the address. He told me where a key was hidden and we got into our cars. The house wasn't far from where we all met up. Once we got there, I took a look at the house. Everyone followed me in. Nine bed rooms, six bathrooms and lots of room for us not to bump into one another. There were three stories with three bedrooms on each story. We would have to have four to a room or some people would have to sleep on couches. There were a lot of those as well. The house was really nice. I had to admit Abe was amazing for being able to pull this off.

"So why did the Queen make us met with you?" One of the girl guardians asked. I think her name was Ashley or something.

"Amanda, if Queen Vasilisa told us to do something, it is not in our place to question it." the male guardian standing next to her said. Shit. I was off about the name. How did I get Ashley out of Amanda? I shook it off and turned to the guy.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Guardian Manson," he replied. Then everyone went around meeting one another. After that was done I decided I'd tell everyone what was going to go down.

"Look, we are here to protect one another as a group. I can't promise you all we will all get out alive but I do promise to make sure I fight like hell so we do. And another thing, don't even dare try to screw me or any of us over." I hissed. "You all know my reputation and I won't hesitate to break a few faces. And don't take that as a threat, take it as a promise." Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder. Everyone nodded except for a girl, her name was Jasmine Reid. She looked about Dimitri's age. She was one of the guardians pretending to be moroi. She tisked and rolled her eyes at me. I stroded toward her. Dimitri grabbed a hold of my arm. I yanked it away from him. He followed me to the girl.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked. She may have been older than me but that never matters. All eyes turned to us. Jasmine looked at everyone then back to me.

"Yes, I don't think you should threaten us, if we are all suppose to be on the same page." She said rolling her eyes again.

"You roll your eyes on more time and I will snatch them out. And it was just a reminder not to fuck up and risk the lives of innocent people. Now if you have a problem with that, we can discuss this outside." I hissed. Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from Jasmine. She once again rolled her eyes. She was challenging me and I was will to take that challenge. I lunged for her. Dimitri's arm saw it coming and his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back. I tried to kick and punch to get out of his grasp. Jasmine looked at me, tisked again and started to walk away.

"Dimitri, I'm calm let me go." I tried to sound as convincing as I could so I could go after her. She was just asking for it.

"No Rose," Dimitri said gripping me tighter.

"I'm serious, I let it go. I won't go after her." I lied.

"Roza, I can tell when you're lying. You want me to let you go, so you can go try and kill her." Dimitri said. Damn.

"Ha, you're wrong. I don't want to kill her. . I want to beat her ass, then wipe the floor with her face. There is a huge difference." I said trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He managed to turn me around to face him. I stared at him. He brought his lips down to mine and it soothed me. My mind was on Dimitri and all problems with Jasmine, smacked her in the face on their way out the door.

* * *

I sat in a bedroom with Dimitri. We had just watched the sun go down and started talking. It had been a month. I hadn't had any problems with Jasmine and we hadn't ran into any strigoi attacks, which I was grateful of, but that made me worry. It meant one of two things. They were planning something big, or just haven't decided how to approach all of us and were waiting to caught one of us alone.

"Roza, what are you so worried about," He question, rubbing circles into my back.

"You don't think that it is suspicious. Tasha wants to kill all of the lowered rank and. . you. ." I whispered the last part. "And yet no strigoi have made an attempt to come find us. What if their planning something big."

"Roza we can take them." He said looking into my eyes. And in that second, I believed in everything he said. It felt like compulsion but way better, way more intense. It felt natural. We could take them. I knew with Dimitri and I we could take on the world. Together.

"Roza, are you okay?" he shook me a little and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm great." I said kissing him. I felt electricity shoot through my lips and body. It was like it shocked both of us. I pulled away and touched my lips. He just stared at me. I smiled and left the room. I bumped into Eddie.

"Castile, are you busy?" I asked. He shook his head. I took his arm and pulled him into a room with me. I threw him onto the bed.

"We gotta do something," I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"Whoa, Rose. Not that, that doesn't sound _very_ tempting but that's what you have Belikov for." Eddie said with a small smile. I smirked at him.

"Not what I meant. We need to make sure this place is secure. We have to make sure no one breaks the wards." I said.

"So we need a people to patrol the barriers?" Eddie asked for my clarification. Wait that was exactly what we shouldn't do. That would give them the chance to catch us alone and pick us off one by one.

"No."

"No?"

"No," I said a little louder than planned.

"Okay Rose, you seem a little confused and worried."

"I'm not worried. I can't figure out if we should act like sitting ducks or go out and do something." I scratched my head.

"Our main concern is making sure everyone makes it through the last three months safe and alive." Eddie reminded me.

"But I feel so helpless. Sitting here is doing nothing but making me anticipating the many different case scenarios of what could happen if we keep sitting here. Doing nothing," I groaned.

"Enjoy the moments with Belikov that you have before something happ-" I cut him off.

"Are you suggesting something is going to happen to Dimitri." I hissed. I didn't mean to but it just happened. The thought of anything happening to him made me mad and upset.

"No Rose, I meant before something happens, to any of use, and we have to fight instead of getting to relax and you getting to kiss him and do the other things. Like with Alex and I enjoying every minute we have together." Eddie explained. I slowly nodded. Then looked at him.

"Well I'm sorry if me talking to you is ruining your precious time with your girlfriend." I sneered.

"Rose, I'll always make time for you." he said smiling.

"You better." I smirked and left the room. I walked back to the room Dimitri was in and found him with Jasmine. I stood at the door listening and looking through the crack in the door. Jasmine was sitting on the bed talking to Dimitri.

"Well I think you're amazing, the best actually. So what did you think about me?" she asked. I would cut her head off if she tried to get between me and My Russian. The thought of him even touching her disgusted me.

"I already told you," he said to her. I couldn't tell anything from his words.

"Yes, but I would love to hear you say it again," She said flirtatiously. Oh I'll give her an earful if she wants to hear something. I started to barge in the room but my phone rang. Shit, I tried to turn it off but it fell to the ground. I saw light as the door before me, opened.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked looking down at me. I stood up.

"Never mind what I was doing, what the hell do you think you're doing." I said glaring at her and looking to Dimitri, who had a look of confusion and something else. I turned my attention back to Jasmine. Her face showed she wasn't intimidated.

"Well," I hissed.

"Roza," I turned to him.

"Why were you eavesdropping in the first place." Jasmine asked rudely. I turn toward her with a look of pure evil.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was about to walk into the room before my cell phone rang. I had to talk to _my_ boyfriend about some things. Now what were you doing to him." I lied and hissed at the same time. She flinched a little at my tone. Dimitri tried to talk but Jasmine cut him off.

"Well, we were doing the things most adults do," She smirked.

"We weren't doing anything, we were talking." Dimitri told me. I almost didn't want to believe it. But then again, Dimitri didn't have a reason to lie to me and he hadn't made me lose the trust I had in him. I nodded. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah its true, we were talking about grad-" I cut her off.

" I didn't say I didn't trust Dimitri. I don't need you to elaborate. That's too much talking," I took Dimitri's hand and walked into the room, pushing her out and closing the door behind us. I sat on the bed and looked at Dimitri.

"There isn't a reason I shouldn't trust you right?" I asked.

"Roza, I didn't do anything with her we were-"

"That wasn't my question." I know it was rude of me but I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to think about him kissing her or touching her or. . I mentally shuddered.

"No, there isn't."

"okay then," I said getting up going to the door. He pulled me by my hand.

"You're mad?" he stated almost in the form a question.

"I'm hungry, now can I go," I told him impatiently.

"Roza," he said lifting my chin up to look into his face.

"Stop doing that, I want to go eat." I yelled pushing him away from me. I started out the door .

"Don't push me." he said running after me scooping me into his arms. His lips came rushing down to mine. I tried to hit him and get down but soon gave into the kiss. I felt people watching but I didn't care. Then, I heard Eddie whistled. I laughed and continued kissing Dimitri. He turned around taking me back into the room. I shut the door with my foot. My lips started at his mouth and traveled to his neck. He set me down once, we were in the room. I backed up against the door locking it. He looked at me with a surprised look and moved closer to me. His lips came close to mine.

"What do you want to do Roza?" he whispered. My breathing caught. I swallowed. I was nervous.

"You," I whispered back, hesitating before kissing him. He seemed shocked by my comment but instance got into the kiss. My hands traveled to the edge of his shirt and I removed it quickly. I placed my hands on his chest outlining his abs. He smiled and removed my shirt. He pressed me up against the wall. There was absolutely no space between us. He brought his lips down to mine. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt the softness of the blankets as he laid me down onto the bed. I smiled and pulled him down with me. He smiled against my lips and I ran a hand through his hair. His hands went up my sides. His hands lightly and barely touched my skin but it was electrifying. His lips trailed down my body. I shivered when his lips made contact with my stomach. Just as he got to my pants he looked up at me. He searched for an answer. I nodded after taking a deep breath. I was nervous but all I could think about was him. How I wanted him to complete me. He took off my pants leaving me in my underwear. He looked at me for a second before getting on top of me once more. My heart started racing when he looked at me. Feeling his erection on my leg, I decided I wanted to take control. I pushed him off and got on top of him. I started kissing his neck and moved down to his stomach. I moved back up to his lips, that kissed me with such hunger. I was about to take off his pants but I got nauseous. I got off him and sat on the side of the bed.

"Roza, are. .are you okay?"

"Strigoi. There's a lot. I can feel it." I said. He quickly got up and I could tell it pained him. He threw on his shirt and duster and I put my clothes on as well. Strigoi definitely went on the top ten things that ruined the mood. I sighed as I quickly grabbed my stake and told the others. I knew things were too calm. Nothing is ever that simple. I knew they would come. I just didn't think it would be this soon. Or when we was about to. .

"Comrade," I yelled as Dimitri rushed out the door. It was courageous and crazy. Something I would do. I ran out after him to see the house surrounded. The whole house was surround. I had no idea how many there were but we were outnumbered. As Tasha promised, the 'moroi' had stakes. I looked around seeing everyone outside. Alex and Eddie stood by Dimitri and I. There was some inside to protect the other ones. We knew that the 'watching' guardians were doing exactly that. Watching. Although, I don't know why they wouldn't help. I looked around scouting out advantages. Dimitri looked as if he did the same. One Strigoi stepped forward. Dimitri quickly reacted taking a step forward. I held him back. If he tried to attack him all the strigoi would sworm in. I presumed he was just one of their leaders. One strigoi could not handle leading all of these.

"Rosemarie is it?" he asked.

"Shit dick is it?" I mocked his voice.

"Let's save the small talk, I just wanted to see the famous Rosemarie Hathaway that will die by my hands." He growled. I was about to say something when My Russian God stepped in front of me.

"Oh you have a lover boy do you. I'll enjoy taking his life as well. I'll let you watch him die as my friends here hold you down." he sneered. I laughed and pushed Dimitri aside.

"Do you ever get new lines. This is punk shit. Each and everyone of you say you're gonna have my head and blah blah blah. Well I always end up with theirs. You guys are nothing more than intolerable twats." I smirked. He started laughing.

"I will kill you Rosemarie, its a promise." he snarled.

"A promise that you won't be able to kept. I'd like to see you try." I was provoking him. Depending on how good he was, he'd leave an opening of some kind. He smiled and turned around. I shrugged and gripped my stake tighter. Dimitri's eyes continually checked our surrounding. I noticed a person, from the corner of my left eye, moving. Since Eddie was on my left. I decided why not start the all out war now. I made my way toward Eddie and as I got to him all the strigoi caved in. I got pushed away from Eddie and in front of me stood a snarling strigoi just asking for an ass whooping.

"You don't look as tough as your reputation makes you seem." the girl growled.

"Really, you should know as well as I do that hell hath no fury over a woman's scorn. So be prepared to get your ass kicked." I said lunging at her and knocking her to the ground with a swift hard kick. She was new and not as wise and strong as the others. I hit her a couple of times before she managed to get me one good time in my side. I ignored the pain but I was sure she probably bruised one of my ribs. I elbowed her in the face which didn't distract her as I hoped. I dodged a couple of her hits and managed to slice a piece of her arm making it hang off a little. Blood came rapidly out of her cut. She screeched in pain. I staked her quickly and moved on to the next one. I managed to catch a glimpse at Dimitri. He was taking strigoi down fast. Kill after kill. He was death in a cowboy duster. My Russian Cowboy. I didn't let that distract me. Another strigoi decided to knock me off my feet but I made a swift move to the side. I jumped up and kicked him as hard as I could in his chest. He flew back a little as I landed on my feet.

"Mistake number one stupid little girl." he snarled. Did he just. . I ran toward him full speed he swung his arm out but I slide over standing behind him. When he turn around, I made a swift hard kick to his face. I did something because blood instantly came. It was a good thing there weren't a lot of cars and it was really late at night. Otherwise this would blow our cover to the world. He spit out blood and lunged for me. I dropped and stuck my leg out and watched him stumbled over it. I kicked his back and he landed to the ground and moved quickly to him. He turned around getting ready to get up. I had the stake to his chest and was already pushing through. He tried to throw me off of him while squirming in pain. It was almost deep enough until someone pulled me off, by my hair. I looked up to face another female strigoi.

"How's about you take your filthy hands off my man," her accent was southern. I reached around and grabbed her legs and scooted out as she fell.I scurried over her and put my stake to her neck.

"My hands should be the very least of your concerns." I growled slicing her. I hit her a good time in the nose, hearing and feeling it crack under my first. I channeled all the darkness from Lissa.

"You and all your stupid friend ruined everything," I said hitting her harder and harder with each punch. I was surprised my fist wasn't going through her face. I wanted it to. I wanted to destroy all the strigoi and prevent people from becaming an evil heartless creature. I finally stopped hitting her and staked her. I moved on to my next victim. The darkness was burning within in me. I had a need to kill all things evil that wanted to hurt me and the ones I loved. I was walking over to help Eddie when one stepped in front of me. I glared up at him. He had a sick twisted smiled that I just wanted to rip off. I grabbed his face and my fingernails tore deep. It made deep bloody marks on his face. I wasted no time in staking him. After that three strigoi surrounded me. I glared at all of them. They started laughing.

"Where are you going to go now little girl." one of them laughed maliciously. That made my anger flare up ever worse.

"Don't call me that." I said in a low harsh voice.

"Aww you made the little girl mad." the other one said.

"I told you not to call me that," I growled.

"Little girl." the last one said in my face. I staked him and moved out the way as the other tried to pounce on me. I drove the stake so far in my hand almost went into him as well. I threw him aside and went for the last one.

"Look like this_ little girl _is about to kill you." I hissed. as I plunged the stake through his heart and watched as his face contorted. I pulled it out of him and watched his fall to the ground.

"I'm NOT a little girl." I said stepping on him and walking toward more strigoi. My rib started hurting like hell but I tried to keep ignoring it. The strigoi where narrowing down. I staked a few more before reaching Eddie. Someone had got to Alex. She was unconscious and blood was coming out of the puncture wounds in her neck. Eddie was fighting and there was another strigoi going for Alex. I ran over and stopped him. The darkness was still within me and I know that with that I'd kill any strigoi. I pulled the strigoi off of Alex and he growled at me.

"Am I suppose to be scared?" I laughed. He lunged for me and I stepped aside and threw a punch that made contact with his jaw bone knocking it out of place. I kicked the back of his head and sent him flying. He flew into the side of the house. I staked him and went back to Alex. I picked her up and helped put her into the house. Luckily no strigoi had got inside. I put her down and ran back outside. I ran into Dimitri and he steadied me.

"Dimitri, look out," I yelled. He turned around and staked the strigoi that was about to grab him.

"How's Alex?" He asked as we went to go help other people. I shrugged. I was a little scared for her.

"Well make it through," Dimitri assured me. The next thing I knew he pushed me aside. I landed on the ground as him and a strigoi landed on the ground. The strigoi's eyes went wide. Dimitri pulled out his stake and pushed the strigoi off of him. I got up and turned around to get hit in the head hard. Everything went blurry and started fading in and out. I felt arms touch me. I swung around but it was Dimitri. He stared at me in concern at least I think he did. Everything came back into focus after a while.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking around. I nodded and looked at the body on the ground next to me.

"Did she do it to me?" I asked. He nodded. I turned around and kicked her as hard as I could.

"Bitch." I muttered as more strigoi surround Dimitri and I. We fought until it was almost dawn. The remaining strigoi fled. I called Sydney and told her to bring a lot of that stuff. Otherwise, there would be a lot of explaining to do. She came within less than an hour until sunrise, with a lot of back up. My head started throbbing and everything was spinning. I heard Dimitri say my name but it sounded faint. Soon I was out.

* * *

**Ahhh like I said so sorry for taking so long. Please don't hate me. I tried to make the chapter as best as I could and I will try not to take that long. As I said with the tests and stuff I have coming up I don't know how things will be but I will update even if it means shorter chapters. **

**Review and tell me what you think !**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer : * clears throat * LaadyBelikov does not own VA or any of its contents only this plot and her made up characters. I don't know if I mentioned the western novels before this but if i did excuse me for the repeat ! **

* * *

Chapter 12

I woke up with a horrible headache. I turned my head to see Dimitri sleeping. He looked a little worried. Probably about me. Even in his sleep, he still finds the time to worry. I shook my head with a light smile on my face. I tried to get up but my side was hurting really bad. I let out a small cry in pain. I tried to muffle it but Dimitri immediately jumped up.

"Roza are you okay?" he asked, face full of concern. He worries a lot. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes.

"I'm fine, its just my rib hurts that's all." I said. He got up and left out the room. He came back with a first aid kit.

"Lift up your shirt." Dimitri demanded. If I could raise an eyebrow I would. I raised both of them.

"Only if you lift up yours." I teased. He shook his head with a playful smile and lifted up my shirt. He took the gauze and wrapped up my side.

"I was worried about you when you passed out on me. I thought something happen to you." he said gliding his hand gently across my cheek and placing it there. I leaned in to it.

"And leave you. Psh. Never." I said with my man-eating smile. He smiled and brought his lips to mine. I pulled away.

"Is Alex okay?" I asked. Dimitri shrugged.

"I didn't really check on her. I was more worried about you." he told me. I kissed him and got up to go check on her. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. They must still be sleeping it was pretty early. I know. Rose Hathaway up early in the morning. Surreal. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I also fixed my hair and went back into the room. Dimitri was reading a book. I tried looking at the cover. I think it was a western novel. Where did he even get that? And why was he reading it?

"Comrade?" I started.

"Yes Roza," he replied.

"Where did you get the book?" I asked.

"It was on the bookshelf. If you look there I'm sure you'll find one." he chuckled. Oh he was just hilarious.

"That's not funny." I said with a serious face. "I looked on a bookshelf before." He chuckled again and started to walk over to me.

"Comrade do we know how many people we lost, if any?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes Roza we lost some people, but I don't know how many." he said.

"We should check after everyone wakes up so I can report back to Lissa. I hope it wasn't many." I told him

"I'm glad it wasn't you." He said. I turned to him and gave a wry smile.

"Same here." I said bringing my lips to his. We walked out to check if people had awaken. Almost everyone had. I looked around for Eddie and Alex and didn't find them. I went to go knock on their door. Eddie came to the door looking all tired.

"Is Alex okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just a little skeptical and doesn't want to be touched." he told me with a small frown. I looked in the room to see Alex curled up into a ball. I turned my attention back to Eddie.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He gave wry smile and nodded. I didn't believe him but I nodded and went back to the living room, after knocking on everyone's door. There were about nine people missing which left us with twenty-seven people left. I took a deep breath. I wish I could have got everyone out of this alive. It was just the first month, which meant there was three months left. And a lot can happen in three months. I called Abe to make sure he got someone here to put up more wards and updated him. Everyone went to worrying, and feeling a little sad. I walked back to the bedroom, and I fell onto the bed. I closed my eyes. I might as well check on Lissa. I cleared my mind and tried to allow myself in her mind but something was blocking me. She never blocked me out of her mind. What was she up to? I was brought out my thoughts by the door opening I got into fighting stance until I saw Dimitri's face. He pretended to be startled.

"Roza, please don't kill me I was just bringing in breakfast." he said putting it on the dresser next to him and raising his hands in the arm.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" I asked looking at it.

"Why would I poison my Roza?" he asked. I loved hearing him say that.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said tapping my foot, with a smirk on my face. He walked closer to me. His lips lightly brushed across mine.

"I wouldn't." he whispered. My heart fluttered. I felt butterflies. And I, Rosemarie Hathaway, does _NOT_ feel butterflies. Not when it comes to a guy. But then I suppose Dimitri isn't just any guy. I smiled and pushed up to kiss him.

"C'mon if you guys are going to do that close the door." Guardian Manson said teasingly, shutting the door. I smiled and pulled away from Dimitri. I sat on the bed. He stood there looking at me.

"What are you waiting for. . " I said. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled, "Bring that breakfast over here." His eyebrow dropped and he shook his head but went to go get the breakfast. I chuckled lightly as he came back with the tray.

"We should go explore today while there is still light out." I told him. He nodded.

"I know a couple of places we can go. Ivan used to visit some of his family members here." Dimitri said trying to hide the sadness from his face. I touched his cheek lightly.

"You don't have to hide it from me. Its okay to hurt Comrade. Its what makes us get over it." I told him. God, what made me so sensitive. I was never like this. He smiled at me and gestured to the food. I smiled wryly and grabbed a donut. I ate it with pleasure. Dimitri had an amused look on his face, while watching me.

"What?" I asked after swallowing the donut. He just shook his head and smiled. It was a real and warm smile. It lit up his face. And it made me smile.

"You should do that more." I said after looking at him for a while.

"Do what?" he asked puzzled.

"Smile. It makes. . I don't know. Its just good to see you with a smile." I told him picking up another donut. We ate breakfast smiling and laughing. Dimitri teasing me about how I could finish a donut in under seconds, and me teasing him about his western novel.

"But a western novel? out of all choices on the bookshelf?" I laughed, eating a piece of bacon.

"I happen to like those novels." he defended himself.

"You're just a wanna be cowboy with an obsession with western novels and a duster." I teased. He frowned. I smiled and brought my lips to his. I pulled away and he licked his lips. No doubt, tasting the chocolate glaze.

"I don't make fun of your obsession of donuts," he replied. I laughed. It was really good to be with Dimitri. Although, afterwards my mind wandered to the nine people that were now gone. It made me a little disappointed. I knew it was impossible to get everyone out alive but, I thought I could at least save more people than that. Dimitri must have noticed the expression on my face because he spoke.

"Rose, its not your fault." he said.

"What's not?" I asked shoving some eggs to the other side of my plate. I didn't really wanna eat anymore.

"Those people being gone." he said. I wonder how he knew I was thinking about that. I shrugged it off.

"I know, but if I could have done a better job then may-"

"Listen Roza, you did your best out there. You killed countless numbers of strigoi. And saved the people who are still here today." He told me. I nodded.

"You did great out there too, Comrade." I said before kissing him.

"Why do you insist on calling me that." he asked. I shrugged.

"Its catchy." I said getting up and taking the tray.

"No its not." He called after me as I walked out the door.

**MPOV**

It had been a month of being in hiding. I missed my friends. But I missed Rose, the most. She was constantly crossing my mind. I had been working hard trying to get her off my mind, with the extra sessions of training I took with Abe's guardians but my mind constantly made its way to Rose. I wanted to go back out there to join the fight. To help my Rose with the strigoi, Abe kept me updated every time he heard from her, but I was stuck here. My cut had healed tremendously and it was nothing but a scar now.

"What's wrong you seem distracted?" Danielle asked, her piercing blue eyes looking at me. Danielle was one of Abe's guardians. We had became close since she was my age and was easy going. She was two months younger than me and graduated top of her class. I shook my head and she got off me. We had been sparring and I guess my thoughts got the better of me.

"Is it Rose?" She asked. I had told her about Rose. Not everything entirely. Just the basics of liking her and her liking Belikov. She told me, if it was meant to be it would happen and ever since then she is more like a best friend, besides Eddie of course.

"Its a little about Rose," I lied. "More about missing my friends and being with them." She brushed her long medium brown hair away from her face.

"Its more than just a little Mase." She said throwing herself against the mat. "I don't know why you continue to think you can fool me. I'm just too good. Which is why I just kicked your ass." She smiled. She had a really pretty smile, it made me happy every time I saw it.

"Oh yeah. If I wasn't so distracted, you wouldn't have stood a chance." I told her. She sat up and looked at me.

"Are you asking for a rematch, because I don't mind kicking your ass twice." She teased. I smiled.

"You're on." I said getting up. I put all my focus on her and took it off of Rose as hard as that was. We circled each other and she made her move. I moved out of her way, I tried knocking her down but she was to smart to quick. She smiled and we continued to circle one another. This time I made the lunge. I managed to grab a hold of her waist and flip her to the ground. I smiled as I stood over her.

"Thank you, thank you. Mason Ashford, wins taking down Danielle with one hand." I boasted, pretending to make a speech. I looked down at her. She smirked at me. Before I knew it her legs grabbed mine as I fell to the floor. She got on top of me and smiled a broad smile.

"Who wins now?" She asked as I looked up at her in disbelief.

"That was uncalled for." I argued. She brought her lips down to mine. They were soft and I kissed her back. She pulled away.

"I believe _that _would be uncalled for." She said getting up and giving me a hand up. I looked at her for a moment. She smiled and started to walked away. I grabbed her and pulled her into me. Reconnecting our lips. My arms went around her waist as her arms went around my neck. The kiss deepened and got more intense. We pulled away at the same time. She looked a little embarrassed and I held a smile on my face.

"We should do that more often." was my lame response. She laughed and kissed me again.

"We should go eat." She said taking my hand.

**APOV**

"Have you heard from Rose? I missed her when she was here at court." Janine asked as we sat at the cafe drinking coffee.

"Yes, they had a major attack but she's fine. She's just has a bruised rib and a headache." I told her.

"Ibrahim, do you think we could get her out of this. I don't want Rose to come back broken or. . worse." she said looking at her coffee. I placed my hand on hers.

"Our daughter is strong. She has both of our strengths. Mostly my smart ass remarks but she has your determination to protect those that she loves. That determination keeps her alive." I said rubbing circles into her hand. She smiled. I hadn't seen one of those since we first met. She squeezed my hand and nodded.

"If anything happens I will find the strigoi or even person and take their life with my bare hands." She growled. I didn't doubt it. I would have them taken care of as well, but not by my hands. My guardians would have been more than happen to do something like that for me. Maybe I would have them captured and torture them. Fire is a useful element.

"And there is that determination." I said with a smile. The aggressiveness faded from her face into a light smile. I brought my lips to hers. She was reluctant at first but kissed back. I missed the feel of her lips. It had been way to long. She pulled away.

"I have to get back to my moroi. We are leaving in a little while." She said. Her seriousness consumed her face. I nodded and watched as she walked out of the cafe. The things that woman did to me. I shook my head and stood up. I was running on a tight schedule as well but I cleared the time for her. I left the cafe and decided to go talk to Queen Vasilisa. I had a couple of things to talk to her about. Rose had told me to tell her a couple of things.

**RPOV**

"Comrade, can I at least know what to expect?" I asked as we got in one of the cars Abe had left for us. As always, Dimitri was driving. He shook his head.

"You'll just have to be patient." He told me.

"Apparently you haven't noticed that patience and I don't get along." I muttered as I put on my seat belt. The drive to wherever we were going didn't take as long as I thought it would. But we did go to a forest like place. I looked at all the trees. It had been getting colder and soon it would be cold enough to snow. I smiled at the thought. It reminded me of St. Vlads. I missed it there.

"What are you thinking about," Dimitri asked. I didn't turn to him, just continued to stare out the window.

"St. Vlad. I miss it there." I told him. He stopped the car. I turned to see a medium-sized cabin. I looked at Dimitri who possessed a smile on his face.

"We're here." he said putting the car in park. The cabin looked abandoned. I got out the car and looked at Dimitri.

"Why are we here," I asked, looking at the cabin. It looked nice, I had to admit.

"This is where I used to go to clear my head when Ivan died." he muttered taking a deep breath. I took his hand and we walked toward the cabin. He opened the door and it was not as bad as I thought it would be. Just a little dusty. It had two stories, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. There was a fireplace in the bedroom and one in the living room. Everything had a sheet over it. Dimitri released my hand and went to remove them. The furniture looked nice and clean. The couch looked fairly soft. I walked over to it and sat down.

"There's more to it." Dimitri said pulling me up from the couch. I groaned.

"Haven't you had enough time sitting today," He teased.

"Not at all." I said with a smile.

We walked out to the backyard where there was a garden swing chair. It had a really nice view to look out to.

"How'd you find this place," I asked after taking a while to admire the view.

"Ivan said to use it anytime I needed to clear my mind." he told me, with a slight frown. I squeezed his hand. It was still early in the afternoon **(human time)**. I wanted Dimitri to be happy not dwell on unhappier times.

"Should we go?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well only if you want to. I find it peaceful here. Away from the rest of the group, its quiet. No worries you know." he said.

"You can't run from your worries. I've tried. Doesn't work out." I told him.

"I know." he said looking down at me. "I just want to enjoy the alone time with you."

* * *

**Ahh okay longer than I expected to take. Sorry about that. Well hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for any errors. I will put the next on up ASAP. If you read "Should have seen it coming" that is on delay for a while. I'm trying to think of things for it but i don't know we will see.**

**Do me a huge favor and review please ! :) They make my day ! **


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Academy or anything in it. Just the plots and characters you've never heard of until now ! :) **

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been a month since Dimitri took me to that cabin. Two months into the challenge and we were still twenty-seven strong. Everything was calm. Which once again made me worry. Alex was better and her and Eddie were a lot closer. After the third day she had warmed up to being touched and not being so jumpy. Dimitri and I had been spending a lot more time away from the house than in it. Our time was mostly invested in the cabin and kissing. Every time we left, Jasmine would glare at me. I didn't let it bother me. After all, she was probably mad I could be with Dimitri and she couldn't. Even though we weren't on alert, Dimitri kept me practicing. Sparring with him was fun. It gave me a challenge. I would always try to beat him, which I managed a couple of times, but most of the time it ended like this.

"I win yet again." Dimitri said laying on top of me. I was getting really used to this position and all but as far as him boasting, that wasn't exactly lovely.

"Okay Comrade, get off." I said trying to push him off.

"And are you going to admit that Rose Hathaway is no match for Dimitri Belikov?" he teased.

"No why in hell would I be telling that lie." I said squirming from under him.

"Its not a lie if its the truth." he chuckled and started tickling me. I writhed as I tried to catch my breath from laughing.

"Stop, I can't . . breathe. Dimtri," I yelled as I continued to contort my body in many ways to get away from him. He chuckled and got up.

"You know Belikov, one of these days I'm going to teach you a lesson. One you won't be so happy to learn." I told him as I stood up crossing my arms. He walked toward me with a wicked smile. I knew what he was thinking. More tickling. I couldn't take anymore. I backed away.

"Leave me alone," I mocked frustrating. That's when he started chasing me. I made my way into the house and after a lot of running, grabbed the closest person to me which happened to be Eddie.

"Castile, get that madman away from me." I said using Eddie as a shield as Dimitri came to a stop. I tried to catch my breath. Dimitri had an amused look on his face. He didn't look tired at all. Maybe slightly out of breath but since I was screaming as well as running it took more out of me.

"Rose, Eddie can't protect you forever." Dimitri said looking at Eddie, who stood his ground. He usually participated in my little games with Dimitri. Alex did too.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked walking into the living room with four sandwiches. I was guessing for her and Eddie.

"Well, Dimitri's mad that I can kick his ass numerous amounts of times, and he won't admit I'm the best of the best." I exclaimed. Alex chuckled putting the sandwiches down on the table.

"Rose, you know that is a lie. Considering I just won and told you to say that I'm the best and you're much of a sore loser to admit it." He said looking for a way to get to me. I pulled Alex closer blocking the gap between me and my clear away.

"I am not. That's the truth. You just won't admit it to yourself." I said taking off full speed. It wasn't long before he caught up and scooped me into his arms.

"Put me down, Belikov." I yelled. He walked back to where Eddie and Alex where.

"You guys are such great friends. I know you guys gave him a clear path." I said as Dimitri threw me over his shoulder. Alex and Eddie laughed as they denied it. I glared at them and Dimitri.

"I'm not a rag doll you know. You, out of all people should know I don't like to be man handled. Castile tell him, before I have to show him." I yelled. Guardian Manson came from wherever he was into the room. He always participated too.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" He called with a smile. He looked like superman just without the cape. And the big "S" on his chest. Oh, and the spandex. He was only standing like him with a blue hoodie on.

"The only one who will be in distress is you, if you call me a damsel again." I addressed Guardian Manson as I pounded on Dimitri's back for him to put me down with no avail.

"Well then, I guess I'll be a criminal this round." Guardian Manson said as I got removed from Dimitri. That wasn't fair. They were both really tall. James wasn't as tall as Dimitri but, he was pratically there.

"James, put me down." I said as he twirled me around.

"Not a chance Rose." he said as he kept spinning. I was getting dizzier by the second.

"James, whatever your middle name is, Manson. When this is over I suggest you run for you life because I _will_ be coming after you. And Belikov." I threatened. He spun me around a couple of more times before letting me down. He took of running full speed because he knew as well as I did, that I meant business. The room was still spinning from his twirling me in circles. I heard laughed as I waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Ha Ha Ha," I mocked everyone's laughter, "Shut up." I just flopped on the couch and decided I would get James later. I heard a couple of more snickers. I wanted to leave my world, this very annoying, spinning, world, to see what was going on in Lissa's.

She was making her way to meet Christian. She had just left her room to go to the cafe. She was really excited in seeing him. She couldn't wait to go to the doctors and check how the baby was doing although, there was a small amount of sadness. She was wishing I was there going with her to. She always felt better doing things when I tagged along. She was so consumed in her thoughts, she bumped into Adrian.

"Sorry," the said in unison looking up at each other.

"Adrian." She said happily.

"Hey cousin." he said hugging her.

"What are you doing today?" he asked smiled at him.

"Well I have a doctor's appointment to check on the baby." She said smiling. She took Adrian hand and put it on her stomach. He smiled and told her he was happy for her.

"You know since you can't see your own aura, I'm going to tell you what I see." Adrian said with a smile. She grew with curiousity and excitement.

"What do you see? Is it good?. . " her face dropped," Is it bad?" She asked.

"Well its good, I guess You not only have your aura. There is a ring around your stomach. Its bright white with hints of gold." he told her. She wanted to jump up and down.

"So what does that mean?" She asked with amusement.

"That you are pregnant and healthy I guess. And that the baby forming inside you loves you." He told her. She started to cry.

"Lissa, I didn't mean to make you cry. Although, I'm not sure how I did." He said putting a comforting arm around her.

"I'm just so happy. But I miss Rose." She said and Adrian nodded.

"I miss her too." with that they walked to the cafe where Christian was waiting at, passing Tasha's office on the way. I wonder when she got that. She didn't deserve anything as far as I was concerned.

"Make sure she stays alive. She needs to inform me if they relocate again" Tasha yelled. I could tell Tasha was frustrated. Lissa came to a stand still. Adrian stopped as well. I felt a lot of mixed emotions stir within her. She didn't know what to think. She hoped Tasha was talking about the need for me to stay alive, but I knew that wasn't true. She was also wondering how she knew about the relocation but figured it was only a matter of time. She also knew I wasn't the one who told her about the relocation. So there was a snitch.

"Jasmine, Jasmine Reid." Tasha said. What did she have to do with anything? The snitch.

"Who's Jasmine?" Adrian whispered to Lissa. She shrugged.

"They can attack anyone. Just not her. She said that they put up new wards so I don't know how easy it will be. I don't know how they got there, but its a good thing they didn't change locations again. " There was a pause.

"She knows because she's helping me out." Tasha said sounding very irritated.

"Belikov? No, I might want him alive. He will be mine. He will realize that he needs me." Tasha said. Lissa had had about enough of Tasha's conversation. She took Adrian's arm and they walked off. She was confused and didn't know exactly what to do.

"Well I need to find out who Jasmine Reid is, and why she is helping Tasha. I also need to tell Rose." Lissa said feeling determined. Why was Jasmine helping Tasha? That was no importance to me. All I know is I wanted to hurt Jasmine. She had been pushing my buttons and this was just the icing on the cake.

"I could dream walk to ask Rose if you don't have the time." Adrian suggested. That would be great. Adrian hadn't visited me in a while. Lissa visited once or twice since the attack but that was it. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand over the small bump.

"No I want to visit Rose, she'll see the bump." Lissa said with a big smile. Adrian smiled as well and dropped her off at the cafe. Once she sat down with Christian and they started kissing, I had had about enough. I came back to reality to find Dimitri hovering over me along with Eddie. Dimitri had gotten used to me going into Lissa's head. He still found it a little weird how I could just space out for long periods of times though.

"What happened?" Eddie asked. I was mad. If Jasmine was helping then she knew what Tasha was doing. Why on earth would she want to help with a plan like that? It was evil. There was innocent lives at risk.

"Jasmine," I growled in a low tone.

"What about her?" Dimitri asked.

"She's helping Tasha. She is the one who told Tasha where we were. Did anyone even see her during the fight with the strigoi?" I asked. Everyone thought about it.

"Once, when were were all going outside I passed her on my way out. I didn't see her after that." Alex said. I shook my head. I specifically remember telling everyone not to screw me over. I knew she was going to be a problem as soon as we got into it. She started it and now I was going to finish this. Being Rose Bad ass Hathaway, it was no problem for me. She should just be ready to take her ass whoopin' when I give it to her.

"Speak of the devil." Alex muttered as she walked on. I was already on my way to her. Dimitri was trying to catch up to me.

"What did I tell you," I hissed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She replied.

"I told you once. I told everyone not to screw me over and you know what, I don't give a fuck about what your reasons were. I don't give a f-" I cut myself off mid-sentence. She was irritating the shit out of me with her facial expression. She had a smirk on her face that told me she wasn't intimidated. It was forming into a smile, like she was going to laugh. And really it wasn't funny. This was serious. I was growing more belligerent with every second. Darkness consumed me. I felt it. It was more than usual and her looking at me the way she was wasn't helping. She was putting the people I love at risk. I drew back and punched her square in the nose. Feeling it break under my fist. Blood instantly came flowing out of it. I continued hitting her as Dimitri, James, and Eddie tried to pull me off of her. I grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her with me as I was getting pulled away. She started trying to fight back. Someone had detached her from me.

"You. . stupid. . bitch. . I. . would. . kill. . you . . if. . they. . weren't. . holding. . me. . back," I said all out of breath, still trying to get to her after they pulled me away. I hadn't noticed when Guardian Manson came back but I really didn't care.

"Get her out of here. Its the darkness." Eddie yelled to Dimitri. The next thing I knew I was being put into the car.

"I'm not done with her," I snarled trying to get out the car. The lock on the door wouldn't budge. Dimitri started driving.

"I need to go back. She deserves that and more. Don't you see? She doubled crossed us. That's unforgivable. More innocent people will die because of her. She's just as evil as strigoi. She's the enemy." I went on with my angry rant. Dimitri didn't falter or turn around as I tried to sound convincing.

"Rose, you need to calm down." Dimitri tried. I wasn't having it. Nothing he could say could make me not want her head. What if she got close to Lissa? And the baby. . That made it even worse. That made me beyond belligerent.

"What I _need_ to do is kick her ass worse than I did." I said hitting the glove box. Dimitri pulled up at the cabin and pushed me inside.

"Stop, I need to get back to her. She deserves it." I said struggling to get back to the door with Dimitri holding me back. Dimitri carried me to the bedroom and locked me in there.

"You can't lock me in here. I'm not an animal and I don't like cages." I said pounding hard on the door. What could I do to get out of here? I thought for a moment. Perfect. I said quiet for a while.

"Oh god," I said pretending to sob. I stepped away from the door. "What did I do?" I cried.

"Rose," Dimitri started. 'Sucker' I thought to myself as a smirk appeared on my face.

"Dimitri, I'm scared of myself. Don't leave me." I sobbed. I heard the door and a smiled came onto my lips. As soon as the door opened, I threw myself into his arms. Sadly he closed the door and stood in the way. He was the only thing keeping me from Jasmine. I would not let her hurt him, or Lissa, or Eddie, or even Alex and James. I pretended to cry in his chest. He pulled me away to look at him, possibly from the dryness of his shirt and that's when I took action. I hit him in the face. Not hard enough to cause actual damage but hard enough for a distraction. There would possibly be a bruise there tomorrow. It worked for a second. I reached for the door but was pulled to the ground by Dimitri, who looked a little pissed off. I squirmed and kicked him off of me. I got up and as soon as I opened the door his arms had snaked around my waist, closing the door with on of his legs, and dragging me away from the door to the mirror.

"Look Roza, this is not you. You fight to protect the innocent. To protect the ones you love from strigoi. You are better than this." I wasn't listening to him. I was just worried about getting to that door. I stared at it as I tried squirming out of his grasp. The wooden door seemed to get further and further away from me. He grabbed a hold of my face and turned it toward the mirror. I didn't want to look. That wasn't my concern at the moment. I continued to look at the door.

"Look Rose," His voice was filled with fierceness and he wasn't playing around. I reluctantly looked away from the door and into the mirror. I looked insane. My shirt was covered in blood. My hair was a mess from trying to fight with Dimitri. My eyes were filled with hatred. Dimitri's hands were secured safety around me. Making sure my hands were down and no where near his face. I turned toward him.

"Please Dimitri, let me go so I can help the ones I love." I said to him. He gave me a wry smile.

"You are helping the ones you love by staying out of jail and away from Jasmine. She will be taken care of. We will make sure of that." Dimitri assured. I didn't want her to be put into jail. I wanted her dead. There was still a voice telling me I needed to escape. He brought his lips down to mine.

"No," I managed to whimper out. At first I was figuring out how I could use it to my escape, but after a while I didn't want to escape. He noticed the changed in mood because he's hands pulled me closer.

* * *

**Okay I wanted more action between Jasmine and Rose but I had a feeling I was going to need her later. So for those who wanted Jasmine dead sorry ! **

**I love reviews though ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own VA all rights to Richelle Mead. **

**Thanks for reviewing ! :)**

**This is a LEMON chapter be warned now ! Its short, so yeah. If you read it fine, it you don't read it fine. So if you are uncomfortable stop here and wait for the next chapter ! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

My heart started beating faster, I reached into his hair and pulled him closer if possible. The anger I had, instantly turned into lust and pure desire. And the heat from the fighting that was still there. That was now my booster.

Dimitri's arm held me close to his body. I wanted to tear off his clothes but decided to just see how intense our kiss got. His tongue made its way across my lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. Dimitri lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bed without breaking our kiss. His lips soft and hungry.

He laid me down as his lips traveled to my neck, knowing exactly where the sensitive spots were. I let him remove my shirt and we immediately went back to kissing. His lips trailed all over my body leaving a trail of fire behind every kiss. My body started to throb. I wanted him more.

"Funny how our arguments always end like this," I laughed. He smiled and I ripped his shirt off of him and drenched in his warmth. I didn't want to waste any time. When his lips once again touched mine, I felt the electricity crackled through my entire body. The kiss seemed to drown me in endless pleasure as his teeth lightly tugged on my lip. His tongue found its way into my mouth, again, after caressing my lips. Ours tongues fought for dominance as his hands traveled up my sides. I felt like I would die from lack of oxygen but I didn't care. I loved the way his tongue felt against mine. The way his lips moved in sync with mine.

He pulled away giving both of us air as he went to my neck and sucked on it. I couldn't help but moan as the sucking lower to my breast. My bra hadn't been removed but any second now it would be. Or so I thought. His mouth made its way to my pants. He undid the button and looked at me. I looked at him with pure confidence even though I was terrified. He unzipped my pants with his teeth,slowly. Sending chills up my spine. My pants were soon off and joined my shirt on the floor.

His lips started from my calve making there way into my inner thigh. I let out soft moans. His tongue then started at my waistline and moved up creating patterns on my body. Making me writhed and pull him closer to me. He smiled and returned to my lips.

I started to remove his pants with my feet considering I didn't want to pull away from the kiss to take them off. It was easier than I thought it would be. They fell to his ankles as he shook them off. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buckled against him. My mouth made its way to his neck and softly grazed it with my teeth.

"Roza," he moaned softly. I continued to buckle as I felt his erection. My own underwear was becoming wet from the friction our bodies were causing. I didn't think it was possible to want Dimitri more than I already did. I decided to change positions and get on top. He willingly let me. I straddled his hips and rotated constantly. He let out groans of pleasure as his hands tightly gripped my thighs. I started to buckle against him. I placed my hands onto the wall as I continued teasing him with the buckling. His hands made their way to my bra and unclasped it with ease and threw it aside. He admired me for a whiled before caressing my breast with his hands. Somehow I ended up on the bottom again. His mouth went on my breast as he sucked lightly and tugged at it. I let out moans. He then moved to the other breast with his tongue he caressed it. I arched up against him not being able to control it. There was no doubt my underwear was drenched with wetness. I pulled his face up to mine.

"Dimitri, I need you. Right now." I told him trying to hold myself together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded. With that he took my underwear off with his teeth and removed his boxers. I gulped at his size. I didn't know how that would fit but I knew it would hurt. I hesitantly spread my legs. Our bodies continued to rub against one another before he started to enter me. It went in a little and he started rotating. I let out moans as I gripped into his back. I bit my lip as he moved in with a thrust. I gasped as I felt the skin tear. It was overwhelming. I took a deep breath to collect myself. My last piece of innocence had now left me.

"Roza, do you need me to stop?" he asked. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said pulling his close to me and kissing him. His thrusts started out slow at first. My body was adjusting to him being inside of me. Touching parts that had never been touched. His thrusts got harder and faster with each one. I moved along with him and continued moaning his name.

I was in complete ecstasy. His body completed mine in a way that made me never want to be apart from him. I felt better when I was Dimitri. There was no other I would have rather been spending this moment with. No one else I would rather be making love with.

"Comrade, I love you." I moaned into his ear as he continued.

"I love you to Roza, everything about you." He told me. That made the world stop. Nothing at all mattered but me and him. His kisses became more sensual. The slightest touches held more power. He then started to whisper my name like a prayer.

Dimitri's thrusts became faster and harder, my body tightened at the motion of his. My need for him became more intense. I knew my climax was nearing. One of my hands dug into his back as the other went into his hair, pulling it slightly. I broke the kissed and I moaned his name louder and louder.

As we both reached our climaxes. I pulled him into my chest as I dug harder into his back. Our bodies shaked to shake. We were both breathing heavy. I smiled at the thought of what we just did. This was perfect. Nothing could ruin this for me now. I was in love with Dimitri Belikov and there was no doubt about it.

* * *

**Okay well that was that. Finally admitting they love one another but I shouldn't have waited until this moment to do it. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I finish writing it. **

**Review if you wanna !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for any errors. **

***Disclaimer : I don't own VA at all.**

* * *

Chapter 15

I layed back against Dimitri. Breathless. Speechless. My body was sore with contentment. I was still wanting Dimitri as well. I wanted to do it again and again until I couldn't anymore. True, I was a little tired but we could work around that. I smiled to myself. Dimitri's hand stroked my hair and went down to my body lighting brushing his fingertips over it. His warmth was enough to keep me warm. As I predicted it was snowing. But with the fireplace and Dimitri, it made everything all the more comfortable. I finally gathered myself together to speak.

"So how long can we stay here?" I asked. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"As long as you want Roza. I could spend forever with you." He whispered. I smiled and turned around to kiss him.

"I love you." I told him. I felt him breath in.

"I love you too Roza. And I shouldn't have taken this long to tell you." he told me. I nuzzled into his chest. He stroked my hair. I became tired and closed my eyes.

"Sleep tight my Roza. I will protect you." Dimitri whispered. I willingly faded into the darkness of sleep. As I expected, Lissa appeared in my dream.

"Rose," She exclaimed running toward me.

"Lissa, careful." I told her looking at her stomach. She smiled.

"Thanks so much for worrying. I wanted you to see the bump and talk to you." Lissa told me her face dropping at the last part.

"I already took care of that." I said replaying the events and then replaying the other events. I smiled to myself.

"Rose you're aura, it so bright, and so. . gold. Its really pretty." Lissa told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Adrian said the same thing.

"Adrian said it means you're in love or just love." Lissa said. Her face fell and she stared at me in disbelief. I shrugged. I decided I'd finally tell her. It was about time. She would get mad at me if I wanted any longer.

"Guess it is that Belikov fellow. He can be one charming cowboy, especially in bed" I muttered the last part mainly to myself, under my breath. But as always she caught it.

"Cowboy? Wait Belikov? Guardian Belikov? You two are? And you just did what?" She felt excited for me but mad I didn't tell her sooner.

"I'm sorry Lissa, I've been distracted." I told her.

"Too distracted being in bed with a guy." She teased, getting over emotional. I blamed it on her hormones.

"This was the first night." I told her as we sat down on a bench she made appear. She smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you. And you say you took care of that? Jasmine?" She asked. I nodded.

"You were there." She concluded. I nodded again.

"So she's helping Tasha, did she give you her reason?" Lissa questioned.

"No, I hit her. Act first ask questions later, you know how I am." I told her. She shook her head.

"Well I guess she deserved it." Lissa said looking down, frowning. I put my hand on her stomach.

"You both will be safe." I told her.

"So, since you were there, were you there for the baby's appointment?" She asked. Wow worried one second and the next, excitement

"No, that's when I took care of things." I told her. I didn't exactly feel bad but I didn't exactly feel good about what I did. She could have had a good reason. But helping a plan that cruel it just doesn't seem to matter what the reason is.

"Well the baby is doing good." She said with a smile. Tons of happiness following through the bond. I smiled.

"That's great." I told her. I, then, heard a noise. I turned around to see a face I was starting to miss.

"Hello Little Dhampir." Adrian said with a lazy smile.

"Adrian." I acknowledged. He strolled over toward us.

"Cousin," He said to Lissa.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa asked.

"I couldn't let you have all of Rose's time. I miss her too you know?" He said turning back to me.

"I miss you too Adrian." I told him. He hugged me and sat down on the other side of me. I felt a spark of anger flood through the bond.

"Adrian, this was my time with Rose. I wanted to talk to her. Alone." Lissa whined. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"There is enough of me to go around." I smirked. Adrian smiled and I felt the anger leave the bond.

"I guess you're right." Lissa said feeling a little selfish. But then her thoughts spoke to me loud and clear. Even though I think they weren't suppose to. ' I shouldn't feel selfish. I'm pregnant I can be selfish all I want. She's my best friend and damn it I wanted this to be about us and my baby.' I smiled and looked at Lissa. Her monologue stopped and she looked at me. I smiled and turned to Adrian.

"Adrian can we please continue this another time. I want to have some girl-time with Lissa." I told him. He sighed and got up.

"I'll see you later Little Dhampir." He said kissing me on the cheek. He soon faded away and that left me and Lissa.

"So anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" I asked her. She smiled but it was a sad one.

"I feel bad wanting to keep you all to myself. I feel possessive. I don't even know why I got so angry." She told me looking down at the ground.

"Well its because my greatness is in such great demand when people-"

"Rose, shut up."

"I was just saying." I told her with a smile.

"I really do miss you. These past months have felt like an eternity." She told me. I hugged her gently.

"I know and I miss you to but we'll figure a way out. Soon." I told her. She smiled and told me to get some rest after we talked awhile more. She continued to ask me about Dimitri and her emotions sparked up at times. I shrugged it off and let her finish her rage of emotions. She soon faded leaving me to sleep.

**MPOV**

I couldn't sleep. I had been having trouble deciding whether things would really get serious between me and Danielle or if it was just temporary. She seemed to really like me and I liked her too. Abe approved of us along as it didn't interfere with his "business". I never asked.

I heard the door and quickly turned my head to it. Danielle's head peeked in.

"Mase, Are you awake?" She whispered, well tried to whisper. It was more of a harsh murmur. I chuckled.

"If I wasn't I would be now." I told her as she came in and shut the door behind her. I wondered what she was thinking. We hadn't took our 'relationship' that far due to events that popped up.

"Well I kind of had a sick and twisted nightmare. I'm scared and I need comfort." She said sliding into the bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around her. Her face was buried into my bare chest.

"You can handle facing numerous amount of strigoi but you're scared of your own dreams?" I asked amused.

"Hey," She exclaimed,looking up at me,"Nightmare. There is a difference. And killing strigoi is a job. I have to be prepared and fearless." She said boldly. It further my affect for her. She almost reminded me of Rose. Ahh. . my sweet Rose. I hadn't had the time to think about her. I still missed her terribly but my mind was no longer consumed with her. Abe hadn't mentioned anything about her and I didn't ask. I didn't know if he approved of us because Danielle wasn't his daughter or because it really didn't concern him, or both.

"Said like a true guardian." I told her kissing her softly. She looked innocent lying in my arms but I knew better. She was dangerous. She proved it in her fighting. Just the other night, I had seen the magic of it.

_Flashback Two weeks earlier_

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we sat in the car.

"Mr. Mazur has some things he needs to take care of. I on duty and you're here for the ride and to keep me company." She said with a smile bringing her lips to mine. They lingered there until Abe cleared his throat.

"I don't want to see the intimacy of you two. I did Danielle a favor by bringing you along. Don't distract her." He told me sternly. I nodded. We drove for what felt like hours. A few stolen kisses when Abe wasn't looking. Her hand stayed in mine most of the way.

When we arrived at the place, I was practically on duty along side Danielle. We waited outside while Abe went inside with his closest guardian to handle some things. Danielle and I didn't talk. She was on duty once we stepped out of the car. We waited in silence checking every noise and movement until Abe walked out. We started to make our way to the car. Something caught my eye. I got into fighting stance right when strigoi appeared. One of them had a smirk on his face.

"Wow Mr. Mazur, this one looks new." the strigoi seemed to be enjoying himself. Abe looked at the strigoi and just had a light smirk.

He looked old. Not really old but like one of the really well experience hard to kill old. I sighed and looked around. There were about five strigoi and four guardians. Danielle told me normally it would be about eight but he decided we didn't need that many. The head guardian tried to get Abe to the car but a strigoi blocked his path.

"Why so quick to leave? We were just trying to catch up." She said with a evil grin. She had short bright red hair that caught the light of the street lamp. I was sure it matched the red ring around her eyes. Just then I saw one of the strigoi lunge for me. I moved out of the way just in time. His face turned hard and he tried again. His fist coming fast and furious toward my face. I ducked and hit him in the stomach it didn't do much damage considering he was not a new recruit. He slammed me up against the wall with a grip around my neck. After struggling and quick thinking. I kneed him hitting the right place. He let go and stepped back from the shock of the pain. To my disappointment he kept his heart guarded. I kicked him hard in the leg. Enough for his kneecap to be moved out of place. He fell to ground. I hit him a couple of times and made him clear the way to his heart and quickly staked him. I happened to catch sight of Danielle. She was like an elegant dancer in battle. She had been facing the strigoi who blocked Abe from the car. She made a cut along the strigoi's stomach who seemed to be pissed at the cut Danielle made. Danielle smirked as the strigoi lunged for her. She moved out of the way leaving her foot tripping the strigoi who only stumbled without falling much to Danielle's irritation. The strigoi growled. Danielle remained uneffected as they made a couple of more punches and kicked. Danielle made a high kick only to have it caught by the strigoi, who sardonic smile appeared. Danielle quickly took her other leg and swung it around knocking down the strigoi. She wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground. Danielle climbed on top of the strigoi and started to move her stake quickly toward the strigoi's heart. It was blocked by the strigoi grabbing a hold of her hands.

"Face it. You'll never be able to kill me. This is as close as you'll get." The strigoi said.

"Wanna bet." Danielle said striking the strigoi with her elbow making the strigoi hold falter a little. After she spit out some blood she looked back at Danielle with a pissed off face. She let on of her hands let go of her hold on Danielle and made a swipe at her face. Danielle pulled back and her fist come hard onto the strigoi's face. She staked her within the next few seconds. I was dazed by her. She was good. Very good. One of the best I have seen. Maybe that was why she would win half of our spar matches. She got off the strigoi and looked at me. Abe was already in the car with one of the guardians while the other finished off the other strigoi. Danielle and I got in the car as Abe called someone, telling them they had a cleanup job to do. After he hung up he turned to me.

"You're pretty good Ashford. Maybe good enough to be one of mine." That was all he said before the car started to move.

_End Flashback_

"Well I'm one of the best." She said mocking me because I told her I thought that highly of her. I smiled and kissed her on her nose. She giggled and snuggled in closer to me. Soon we both fell asleep.

**Sorry I took soo Long. I am caught up in so many things right now. I haven't had the time to do much with either story. I'm trying to finish up both at once and juggle tests and unnecessary homework. I don't want to bore you w/ the many other things. I will try to keep my updates faster but excuse me if I fail to do so. **

**Review Please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who are still reading ! I'm skipping to the end of the challenge ! Sorry but I've had writers block for a long time now & I have an idea now so I'm going to go on it ! :) Hope you like it. **

***Disclaimer: No rights to me ! :( All rights to Richelle Mead ! **

* * *

Chapter 16

This was finally the day. After the long time of dealing with the people in the house we finally get to go back to court and Lissa will be assigned her guardians. I missed Lissa so much, despite her visiting me in my dreams. Dreams never could compare to the real thing. Another person I missed was Adrian. He told me there would be a surprise for me when I got back and I was anxious to see what that surprise was.

"Do you think all of us will be Lissa's guardians?" Eddie asked.

"Well that is what Tasha said, but with her there is no way to know for sure." I told him. We continued on our way back to court and I thought about how Dimitri and I would work out our guardian duties and feelings.

I wrapped Dimitri's arm around me and laid on his chest.

"Will we be okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbfound.

"I mean what if we can't sort out duty from our feelings for each other?" I sort of mumbled.

"You mean like protect each other instead of Vasilisa?" He asked. I nodded. "Roza, I don't know. I can't guarantee I'll protect her instead of you, or you instead of her. But I do promise I will do my best to protect both." he said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, me too. Even though you are pretty bad ass and don't need the protection." I teased. He smiled. The rest of the ride, I spent in Lissa's head.

She was feeling very anxious. So I slipped into her head.

"Christian, what should I wear?" She said throwing clothes around. He sighed.

"Its just Rose. She will be happy to see you no matter what you're wearing." Christian said.

"But I want to look nice for the event." Lissa said. _Event? What event?_ I searched her head but she was blocking whatever it was away from me. _Damn._ I listened to the conversation more.

"You will look nice for the event. You always look nice. In fact you look more than nice, You look beautiful." Christian said getting up and walking toward her.

"You're just being a suck up, I w-" Something jerked me out of her head and brought me back to myself. I looked around and we were at court. The jerk was from stopping at the front gate. After that we were lead to the main room where we would be sorted out. After everything we all left to our room to wait for results. I told Dimitri I would be by later.

**DPOV**

I headed to my room, missing the feeling of my Roza being in my arms already. I reached my room door and nearly slumped against it. I was tired from the ride here and missed having time to myself. I longed to read one of _my_ western novels that I had brought from home. Home. The place I missed so much. I couldn't wait until Rose and I got to go to Baia so she could meet my family. Mama was going to love her.

I walked inside and shut the door. I fell onto my bed and sank into the soft matress. A second later, I heard a knock at the door. I immediately smiled into the pillow as the thoughts of being with Roza flooded my mind.

"Come in," I yelled immediately regretting my words are I seen who appeared. Tasha. I stood up.

"What do you want Tasha?" I said as politely as I could.

"You of course." She said with a smile.

"I told you. I can't do this with you. Not anymore. I told you I don't love you in that way." I reiterated from our previous conversation.

"Its her isn't it?" Tasha hissed.

"Who?" I played naive, even though I knew she wouldn't buy it for a second.

"Rose. You love her more than me. Even more than being a guardian huh?" Tasha snarled at the thought.

"Its none of your concern." I said coldly.

"Choose its me and your guardian career or her and everything will be lost." Tasha growled giving me an ultimatum.

"Tasha, I'm not going to have this conversation with you." I said rubbing my forehead.

"CHOOSE!" She yelled.

"I choose her. Her all the way no question, no doubt. Her. Is that what you want? Do you want to her me say it again? I want Rose." I hissed at her. Tasha seemed taken back. It took a minute for her to reply.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life. I'll make you suffer by taking away everything you love and making Rose suffer the most and you get to watch as she gets taken from you and you never see her again." Tasha screamed.

"Get out." I yelled. She stood her ground not looking the least bit intimidated.

"GET OUT" I yelled more menacingly with such coldness to my word I didn't even recognize it as my own.

She folded her arms and stormed out my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed fuming. I started to hit things to cool myself down.

**RPOV**

I wanted to go visit Dimitri but I needed to see Lissa first. I strolled over to her room only to be blocked by guardians.

"I need to speak to the Queen." I said with a guardian mask on.

"She is not to talk to anyone until after the final judgment." One of the guardians said.

"Move." I hissed. They both seemed unphased and tisked. I started to get into my fighting stance before I stopped myself. This would be a bad look. Instead I just walked away leaving a string of cuss words behind me.

* * *

Finally, we were all called in for the judgment. Who would stay and who wouldn't. I had no idea why people wouldn't if they've made it this far but there was the stupid rules that were made up. I sighed as I got in line with the rest. I stood beside Dimitri who wore a guardian mask. I smiled at how he could be so serious and hardcore looking at times and so soft and loving at others.

I zoned out as Tasha gave her announcement. Mostly I was just staring at Dimitri. I finally heard her when she spoke to us.

"I need to speak to you four," Tasha said pointing to Dimitri, me, Alex, and Eddie. I sighed. I wondered what she wanted. We followed her into a smaller room.

**DPOV**

"As the guardians told you we'd be watching." Tasha started. "I was serious when I made up the rule NO Relationships. You four are disqualified." Tasha said glaring hardly at me. "You will not be guarding Queen Vasilisa."

"You can't fucking do that." Rose yelled lunging for Tasha. I grabbed Rose and held her back. I didn't need her to get into any trouble she couldn't get herself out of.

"In case you didn't just hear me Miss Hathaway, I just did." Venom was dripping off every word Tasha said. Her eyes went back and forth between Rose and I. Her eyes narrowed at Rose.

"Its GUARDIAN Hathaway, you bitch. My best friend won't stand for this. And if Dimitri wasn't holding me back I'd be kicking the shit out of you, right now. I don't give a fuck if you're Christian's aunt. I'm pretty sure he's against this too. I will be Lissa's guardian and I will have your head." Rose hissed. Tasha just smiled.

"You two are dismissed. And you won't be returning. Now I like the sound of that." She turned to Rose and I.

"You know what sound I like? Your nose breaking under my first." Rose growled.

"C'mon Rose, its not worth it." I said trying to pull her away.

"Oh but it is." Rose sneered. Trying to break out of my hold. I knew it was worth it but I couldn't let Rose have this mark on her record.

I dragged Roza out of the room. Eddie and Alex following.

"Rose what happened?" Vasilisa said running to her.

"That bitch. That evil bitch that has a stick so far up her ass she has lost all logic." Rose yelled.

"Roza," I tried but she interrupted.

"Just wait, just-" she clutched her stomach.

"Strigoi," She yelled, just before they appeared. I quickly grabbed my stake and started moving toward the strigoi. I quickly took him down. I turned my attention to Rose and seen a strigoi lunge for her and she was without a stake. And in the other direction a strigoi was lunging for Lissa. Everything was moving in slow motion. Who do I protect? I found my feet taking me to Rose before my mind could answer.

"Comrade, Lissa." She screamed. I turned around and ran toward Vasilisa. The strigoi almost reached her until he was suddenly set on fire. I looked for the source but decided just to stake it while I had the chance. The strigoi fell to the floor still burning. I turned to Vasilisa who was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I took her into a building and went to help Rose. She was still wrestling with the strigoi and he was getting close to overpowering her. I rushed over and picked him off of her.

**RPOV**

I was trying hard not to let the strigoi win but he was dangerously close to it. He was putting his body weight on top of mine and he was trying to weigh down more, while keeping control of my wrists.

"Give up. I'll taste your blood and if you give up I won't make it painful." he hissed.

"Bite me." I said getting ready to headbutt him but he got lifted off of me. I stood up. Dimitri was wrestling the strigoi and before I knew it quickly staked him. They rest were being surrounded by a tight circle of fire that went far over seven feet in the air. As the fire flickered, it burned all the strigoi to ashes. I turned around to look for the source and quickly spotted Christian, focused tightly on the circle. I had no idea he was so powerful. Dimitri had also looked at the circle that Christian had made. He seemed more shocked. Moroi weren't suppose to use offensive magic. Once the flames died down all that was left was ash and a very tired looking Christian. I ran over to him and slung on of his arms around my shoulder and helped him to the building Lissa was in so she could heal him.

After that was finished Dimitri walked me to my room.

"Roza, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little cut here and a bruise there but I'm tough." I joked. He didn't laugh or even crack a smile. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. Need to rest." he told me. I nodded.

"Go rest then." I told him kissing him. He left soon after and I went to bed.

**DPOV**

I left Roza at her room. I couldn't help but think it was my fault for her not being Lissa's guardian. I knew how important this was for her and I screwed that up. I couldn't even protect Lissa instead of Rose and the saying was _They come first_. I wasn't suited to be Lissa's guardian.

I walked to my room and wrote a note. Taking it to Roza's door and slipping it under the door. It was my goodbye and my apology. Tasha wouldn't destroy Rose's career. Vasilisa wouldn't allow it. If I was in the picture Rose would defend me and she needed to be selfish. She needed to think about herself. Only herself. She needed to protect her best friend and be happy doing what she has been wanting to do. I could go back and see my family and try and be happy. There was other opportunities for me. This was Roza's wish and she would get it. She worked hard and she deserves it. I sighed replaying our last kiss in my head before leaving. To where? God only knows.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This will not be the finally chapter so don't think I'm leaving you hanging. I will update when I have the time. I haven't been feeling good at ALL for I don't know how long now and I just had a muse for this chapter.**

**I love reviews they make me happy ! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors. Bear with me here.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whooa So its been way too LONG since I have updated on this story. I am soo sorry. I lost interest in the story and I probably should have posted an author's note or something but . . anyways yeah I'm so sorry. **

**Here's chapter 17 ! Once again so sorry.**

* * *

I woke up in a rush, a gasp escaping my lips. The dream I had seemed so real. The strigoi had grabbed Lissa and ripped her throat out where she stood. Blood had splashed all over my face and another strigoi grabbed Dimitri, and took him away from me forever. During the whole time I was tied up and had to watch. I couldn't move, couldn't help. I took a few more breaths calming down. I threw my covers off going to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Last night was too close. They should have never gotten that close. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom. I changed quickly and went to go see if I could find Lissa and Dimitri to assure myself of there safety.

I stopped as something brushed my foot. I frowned, bending down to pick it up. It was addressed to me in Dimitri's writing.

_My dearest Roza,_

_I have realized that I can no longer stay. It will be the wrong thing to do if I let Tasha ruin your career. You have dreamed of guarding Vasilisa all your life and now that you have the chance I don't want to be the reason that ruins it. It pains me greatly to leave you but I hope you see why I did it. I want you to forget me if you can. I don't want you to think I never cared because you have taken a part of my heart that I will never recover from. I love you enough to let you go so you can be at your best. I don't want to be in the way of that. I need to clear my head and hopefully I can stop myself from coming back before I do any more damage. I'll love you always. _

_-D_

It took me three times to read the letter for the words to sink in. My dream became a reality. Dimitri was gone. Only in reality he went willingly. I think that's what hurt me more. I clenched the letter in my hand and stormed out of the room. I was going to find Tasha and when I did, she would be in unrecognizable pieces. My hands would be around her pale throat and I'd watch as I drained all the life away from her as she tried to take my life from me.

I was so mad, that I had rounded a corner and smacked right into some guards. I hit the floor hard and glared.

"WATCH IT," I growled menacingly. I was in no mood for obstacles, and I would have been happy to take out my anger on the unexpecting. I brushed myself off as I stood. The only thing that stopped me from following through with extricating my anger, was Lissa's soft voice.

"Rose," She said. I couldn't help my face soften a little at the thought of knowing she and her baby were okay.

"Lissa, Move you dip shits." I growled at the guards.

"Its okay." Lissa said, and her guardians parted like curtains. I embraced her, and I realised I was on the verge of crying. Dimitri had given up me and being a guardian so I could protect her.

"God Lissa, I need help. I don't know what to do. He's gone." I whispered aware that my voice was cracking.

"Who," Lissa asked pulling away to look at me. Her face went from bemusement to sympathy.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. Why? What happened?" She asked.

"He wanted me to follow my dreams. To protect you like I have always wanted to damn it Liss, I love him." I said as a tear trailed down my cheek.

I hastily wiped it away with the back of my hand. Rose Hathaway was not going to cry. She was going to kick Tasha's ass. Consequences be damned.

"I'll find him for you. We'll find him. The two of us. I will send search parties for you. Anything to make your tears go away Rose. You've spent all of our lives protecting me before this stupid thing happened and now I want to protect you. I want you to be happy." Lissa said with a sad smile. I hugged her again tightly, then loosened up at the thought of the baby.

"I can't have you do that. But if you let me decapitate Tasha then I'll be happy." I said with a smile. Lissa's face turned serious.

"Rose, Tasha is gone. There is no trace of her. Nobody saw where she went in all the commotion." Lissa told me, her eyebrowed furrowed in frustration. "All that we know is that she is responsible for the attacks on me."

I clenched my fists. Damn it. I have never despised a person as much as I did Tasha. I really wanted her dead. But as much as I wanted her dead, I wanted Dimitri back twice as much. Living with Lissa and without Dimitri wouldn't make me happy as much as I loved Lissa, she wouldn't be the one keeping me warm at night.

"Lissa, I have to find him. And I will find Tasha and kill her. I can't let her live knowing she is a threat to you. I don't know how she managed connections with the strigoi but I hope they turn on her. We all know they are fickle." I said.

"Okay Rose, Bring him back to us. And talk to Christian please. He's not taking any of this well and he was trying hard not to lash out at me. I can't blame him. He's been through so much and I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's been in that cafe ever since he left me with the nurses."

"Okay Liss, I'll find him now." I said giving her one last hug before running off. I didn't know if I could talk sense into Christian, but force works just fine for me.

I found Christian shortly after leaving Lissa. He was sitting down in the cafe holding a cup of coffee. He looked like he'd been here all night, which according to Lissa he had.

"Hey Sparky," I said sitting down across from him. He looked up. A grimace on his face.

"Not now Rose." He said.

"Look, I know you must feel horrible right now but you have a lovely girl with your baby in her and you should really think about you are doing and how this affects her. She's been spending all night worried about you, and me and you both know that is not good for the baby." I said.

"Damn it Rose, I know. I know and have thought about all that you have said but I can't drag myself out of this wrecked cafe and face her. First my parents turning strigoi and the only person I should have been able to trust order to have the love of my life with my child killed. Killed, Rose killed." Christian was shaking his head. "How do I know I'm not bad for her. That I am going to hurt her someday. Be the soon-to-be strigoi next. What if I'm like my parents?"

"You aren't Christian. You love Lissa too much. There is nothing to becaming a strigoi you know that. I know you do. Don't let this make you doubt yourself. Don't let this ruin you. Be the snarky, sardonic Sparky I know and love. Not this dejected, self-hating one. This isn't you and you shouldn't let this make you doubt yourself. If anything it should make you assure yourself that you love Lissa even more than you thought you did."

"But what if love isn't enough Rose. What if I lose my mind like Aunt Tasha. Or my parents. They loved and they still turned." He responded. I grabbed his hand.

"Not you. Never you. I know you and that won't be you." I said fiercely. I was sure of it. As much as I made fun of Christian at St. Vlads. He would never become strigoi. I'd put my life on it. "Now I need you to come back to being Christian. And leave this person behind."

Christian looked up at me, doubt in his eyes.

"Do it for Lissa. Do it for the baby. You don't want the baby to grow up without a father do you?" I asked. He took a while and shook his head.

"Good. Now go find Lissa." I said. I watched as a small sad smile came across Christian's lips. He got up and hugged me. I hugged him back. We pulled away and he turned to leave only to turn his head back to me and speak.

"Aww, Rosie. You said you love me." Christian said with a smile.

"Err. . I don't remember saying that." I said eyebrows furrowing.

"You did. And I'll never forget it. ." Christian had a smug look on his face. "Thanks for helping me clear my head."

"Don't make me regret what I just did. Now get out of here." I glared at him as I watched his smug smile stay as he left. Then the thought hit me and I wondered why it didn't before. I knew where Dimitri was. Or at least I prayed he was still there.

* * *

I pulled up at the cabin and neared fell as I threw myself out the car, rushing to the door. I bursted in and looked around. Searching all the rooms, breathing heavy. I searched every inch of the damn cabin and found. . nothing. He wasn't here. I'd really lost him. I sank to my knees on the rug and let my tears fall. They just kept coming. Even after I thought they'd run out, I still had more. Damn it. Dimitri wasn't here and I couldn't even think of where he might be. He was gone from me. Gone and the only thing I had left was the memories. I tried to bring myself back together, tears still falling as I stood up.

"Rose," A voice said. My heart nearly stopped as I turned around.

* * *

**Okay well I will do chapter 18 now and that will be the last one. I am still sorry I have left you guys for so long and now I leave you with a short chapter and cliff hanger but I will have the next chapter up not too long from now. It won't be months this time ! :) **

**Does another sorry get me any reviews ? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is like I said it would be ! :) Here is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 18**

* * *

I turned around to see Tasha. My anger instantly returned. I had fallen apart and left my defenses wide open. And now my enemy who wanted me dead was standing right there watching me. I glared at her. How did she know I'd be here? How did she know? None of it mattered. She was here and that was more than I wanted.

"Miss me," She asked quirking her lip. I clenched my fist. Not at all. I'd kill her. I know that in this moment. I would have my hands around on her throat and squeeze the life out of her. I started to walk toward her, but she held up a hand, wagging a finger at me.

"No, you wouldn't want to do that now would you. You might risk someone else." She said with a evil smile. As if on cue, Strigoi's came in holding Dimitri. He was bloody and bruised.

"Dimitri," I called to him, then glared at Tasha. "I'll kill you." Her smile grew.

"Not before they'd kill him. You wouldn't. You _love _him too much. Now, you could have given Dimitri up and just had Lissa but you are so stubborn you had to have both." Tasha snarled.

"And you are such a bitch, that when I do kill you. I'll bring up every reason of why he never wanted you." I hissed. Her eyes narrowed. She flicked her wrist at the strigoi and they started hitting Dimitri.

"Leave him alone." I screamed. "Stop it." Tasha held her hand up in one motion and they stopped.

"This what you wanted," Tasha asked. I glared at her.

"Well now you and I want different things. He is no longer important to me. And I no longer want him." Tasha said. "You wanna know how I captured him? You wanna know how many cuts are on his body?"She laughed.

"Roza," came a strangled groan from Dimitri. I started to walk forward but Tasha flicked her wrist again and they were back to hitting him. This time making cuts and wide ones at that.

I stopped walking.

"The closer you gets to me, the more he suffers. And if you attack me they are to kill him on the spot," Tasha called to me over the grunts. Damn it. I needed a way to get Dimitri to safety before I could kill Tasha. And that's when I had realized I hadn't brought my stake. I was weaponless and helpless.

Tasha smiled as she had already knew this and seen the realization on my face as well. She had intended to make the situation as impossible as possible. Someone was bound to die. And I was just praying it was her.

She made the abuse on Dimitri stop.

"Now Rose, let's talk. I came here with hopes he'd finally see things my way. I wanted him to join me in my reign but no he still chose you. I didn't understand it but I was in no way unprepared for the answer. So these guys here helped with a little persuading. He was unconscious within seconds. He never stood a chance. He underestimated me. Though, I didn't underestimate you. We thought if you came by sundown we'd kill you and him. But if you didn't Dimka would join me. So since you're here I want to tell you what happens after I leave here. I will kill you after I make you watch Dimitri's demise and make sure both of your deaths are equally as painful and long. Then I will kill that weak bitch my little nephew loves and after that I will take the throne." She smiled.

"Wow you look like you loathe me, right about now." She said and laughed.

"I do." I hissed.

"Well that's fine. Hate me all you want it won't make a difference." She smiled and flicked her wrist again and I started to lunge toward Tasha, but before I could make it to her a flame whisked past me and stopped in front of her. She used her power to push it back. I turned to see Christian glaring at his Aunt. Eddie and Alex came in right behind him. How did they find us? I had no time to wonder just to act. Eddie threw me a stake and I made my way toward the strigoi.

I managed to kick one just in time before he managed to snap Dimitri's neck. I kicked him again and knocked him to the ground. I turned to the other strigoi and lunged for him as his foot hit me in the stomach. I fell back and the other strigoi, that I had kicked was on me before I could get up. I elbowed him in the face, trying to get my arm free that wielded the stake so I could stab him. I had to elbow him about four times before my hand got loose. I sliced him with the stake blood fell over my face. Even so, I managed to spare a quick glance over. Eddie was fighting with the other strigoi and Alex was helping Dimitri. I sighed with relief and brought myself back to action. I kicked the strigoi in the face hard enough to throw him back and make him hit the ground. I swiftly made my way to him and staked him. It took a bit of effort but I finally got through the ribs.

I pulled my stake out and turned around to see Christian and Tasha facing off both using their fire deflecting and attacking. I turned to see Eddie finish off the other strigoi. Alex was tending to Dimitri on the couch and I went to go join her. I laid a hand softly on Dimitri's cheek.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." I said kissing his busted lip. I heard a shout come from Eddie and looked up to find more strigoi filing in the house.

"Fuck," I shouted. I growled at Tasha.

"Don't think I was that stupid." Tasha called out moving out the way to avoid the fireball her nephew just threw at her. I moved toward the strigoi, releasing my anger and staking them with speed.

"Don't think we were stupid enough to not call for back up." Christian said through gritted teeth as my old man and his body guards came through the house along with the other guardians that had stood by us. I also seen my mom come in with my dad. I was glad to see them. We were still outnumbered but that was nothing compared to the skills of us. My mom especially was illustrious in her reputation for killing strigoi. My old man also had a few tricks up his sleeve with fire. I didn't watch I joined the fight staking the one's distracted by fire and killed time and increased the number of strigoi's deaths faster. Eddie and most of the others had joined me while some where trying to help Christian with Tasha and others helping get Dimitri out.

"This is my fight," Christian called to the ones trying to help him. Most backed off. But some insisted on helping. Christian threw two more fireballs at Tasha and she deflected them easily.

"Are you forgetting I taught you everything you know nephew." She snarled. Throwing a couple of her own that Christian avoided just as easily.

"No. We are no longer related. You are not my Aunt. My Aunt cared for me. She took me in when my parents became strigoi and got a scare of bravery to prove it. My aunt died when she tried to kill Lissa. You are just a heartless bitch in the shell. You are evil." Christian hissed.

"Don't you think it runs in the family," Tasha said with a smirk. Christian glared at her.

"I am nothing like the rest of you." Christian growled as he threw more fireballs and a whip of fire at her catching her in the arm. Tasha hissed at the pain but narrowed her eyes at Christian.

"Wrong. You are exactly like the rest of us. And you'll die knowing that. Knowing that you'll never see Lissa again." Tasha yelled, whipping fire out at Christian. Abe deflected it and made it hit a strigoi right in front of me. I staked it and nodded at him.

"Christian is nothing like you. You'll die knowing someone you were so in love with, never even loved you back. He'd rather be alone than be with you. That he hates you just as much as everyone does. You'll die by the hand of your own nephew that you raised." I snarled at her. She turned to me, and let out a growl before conjuring up a large fireball. Christian took this time to make his move and he did it quickly before he lost the chance. He threw a whip of fire and it encircled Tasha's neck burning and strangling her. She tryed to pull at it but burned her hands. I watched as the flames around her neck grew and engulf her. She started screaming and calling out empty threats as she crumbled to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh and ash filled the room even stronger than it had before.

I watched as the flames died leaving a burnt corpse, where Tasha had once been. I turned away and looked at Christian who had unshed tears in his eyes. I walked over slowly and pulled him into me. I let him cry as I tried to soothe him. I knew that was hard for him. I knew in that moment this would leave a scar on him for the rest of his life. But one thing I also knew was he'd be okay. I knew we'd all be okay. We'd all rest easier.

I let go of Christian and took him outside. All the strigoi were either dead or gone and those ones that had left were another days problem. For now, I was glad all our guardians were safe. I was glad that my mother and father came up and wrapped their arms around me. I was not so happy to find Lissa in the car, knowing she had been this close to danger unnerved me. But she had healed Dimitri, and Abe assured me she was well protected. What made me beyond happy was Dimitri's smile. I touched his face and was glad I'd see that smile another day. I smiled and spoke softly as the others gave us time to ourselves.

"I'm glad I could keep my promise." I said stroking his face.

"Me too." He said with a soft smile.

"Don't you ever leave me again." I said fiercely. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I won't. Never again Roza." He said.

"So you'll stay with me," I asked.

"Always." he whispered. I smiled and kissed him with the thought that he'd be forever mine. I kissed him like it would be the last kiss. Because we'd be through the ultimate struggle and were still here to tell the story. The only thing was. . Tomorrow wasn't promised. But for now having Dimitri in my arms was enough.

* * *

**:'( Its over ! *wails* Haha. Welp. I hoped I satisfied you guys in finishing the story and its not the best but I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. I'm still sorry to keep you guys waiting. It wasn't intentional, honest. I thank each and every one of you for reading ! :) **

**W/ **

**-LaadyBelikov**


End file.
